THe Universal Blade andthe seven Soliders of Light
by Energy Wiz
Summary: The summary is located in Chapter 1. When evil strikes again Sora will have to gather allies in different worlds to combat this threat, and just what is so special about his first recruit? Find out in this action packed story!
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure begins

**The Universal Blade and the Seven Soldiers of Light.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for my OC's and The Universal Blade.**

**(Update): A bit of fixing the grammar , and making the story a bit more understandable.  
**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure begins.  
**

In the world of sleeping beauty Princess Aurora is off in the forest around the castle, singing and dancing in the woods when suddenly Maleficent appears right in front of her. Aurora shrieks in surprise "Maleficent your alive!?" To which Maleficent replies with her usual calm, sinister tone of voice with "You seem surprised. Did you not expect for me to return?" To which Aurora replies shakily "But Eric killed you! You should be dead!"

Maleficent just calmly replies "But, thanks to the power of darkness I have been reborn…twice, I may add. Now…child it's time for you to fulfill a destiny." Aurora, still terrified says "What destiny!?" To which Maleficent chuckles and says "The destiny where you'll help me rule the universe."

And with a wave of her magic wand many shadow and solider heartless surrounded Princess Aurora, before the screen moves high into the air, and before it fades to black a feminine scream is heard.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And all goes quite….

**SKR**

On Destiny Islands, Riku is on a papou fruit tree watching the sun set, when suddenly Sora jumps over the tree and leans back against it, joining Riku in watching the sunset.

After a moment or two Riku suddenly says "Nothing's changed huh?" Sora replies with a smile "Nope. Nothing will." Riku then chuckles and says "What a small world." But, Sora quickly adds in "But part of one that's much bigger." Riku agreeing with Sora says "Yeah"

Sora, feeling curious then asks as he remembers something on their adventure they just completed "Hey Riku, what do you think it was, the door to the light?" Riku, jumps down and points to Sora's heart as he says "This."

"This?"

Riku nods and says "Yeah. It's always closer then you think."

Suddenly Kairi's voice is heard as she shouts out "Sora! Riku!"

Both Sora and Riku turn to see Kiari run across the bridge to the island they were on, holding a bottle in her hands. Once she reaches them Sora asks curiously "What's up?" To which Kiari replies while holding up the bottle to Sora, revealing a letter in inside with King Mickey's seal on it "Look."

Sora's eyes widen as he pulls out the cork to the bottle "From the king!?" and as he dumps the letter out of the bottle and begins to read it Kiari and Riku join around him and begin to read together.

_Dear Sora…_

_I hate to bother you at this time, but we've got trouble. As it turns out Princess Aurora has been captured! We don't know who the culprit is, but if one of the princesses of heart was kidnapped, that could mean that we're on the verge of a major villain plot. I need you, Riku and Kairi to come to Disney Castle, so that I can brief you more about the situation there._

_King Mickey._

_P.S. This letter has been magically enchanted so the moment you finish reading this you'll be transported to the castle. Have a nice day._

"What!?" shouted out all three individuals as a bright light engulfed them.

Upon arrival they noticed that they were in the audience chamber in Disney Castle with the King himself sitting on his throne and Donald Duck and Goofy at his sides.

"Donald! Goofy!" cried Sora as he spotted his old pals once again before all three were embraced in a big hug.

Riku, however, getting down to business asks "So your Majesty, any particular reason why were here?"

Riku winced at his own words, he hadn't planned on making it sound so rude. But the King just says worryingly "Yes, as you all may know from my letter, one of the princess of hearts has been captured." Sora interested in what this means asks "Yeah…?"

The king continues "Well, I fear that some villains from other worlds have teamed up to once again cause chaos and destruction to the universe."

"What are they after?" asked a curious Sora.

To which Mickey replied with "I'm afraid I don't know what their goals our but.." Sora, seemed to notice the dismay in the King's eyes as he took a pause "I'm afraid your going to have to asks those you meet on your journey to join you."

Everyone gasped at this, they never expect that the King would say such a thing.

"But.." Donald squawked "Your Majesty! That goes against the rules of world order!"

"I know." Said King Mickey quietly "But…sometimes breaking rules is for the better good."

Suddenly, Sora breaks the moment as he says with a grin "Well let's get going!"

Obliviously Sora, apparently didn't care much about that rule before, heck, he even seemed to be excited that he was given permission to break it, in the first place…..How much did he hate that law?

Suddenly King Mickey says "Hold it!" causing every to look at him as he continues to speak "The villains were expecting us to do something like this, so they have gather an army of heartless to assault Disney Castle." Sora, after hearing this says "Shouldn't the cornerstone of light prevent them from doing so?"

"It should, but it doesn't look to be likely, there's just to much of a concentrated darkness that's approaching upon this castle. That's why I need Donald, Goofy, and Riku to stay here and help fend them off. While you and Kairi go out and look for help."

Sora, not liking the idea that Kairi is coming along says "But! It's too dangerous for Kairi to be coming with me!" Kairi after hearing this gives a stern look to Sora while saying "And why can't I?"

Sora, feeling rather nervous says "Well…. Because….uh…."

"Well?"

Sora, after hearing this finally spits his reason out "It's too dangerous!" To which Kairi replies "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself and remember what I said? Wherever one of us goes the others follow got it?"

Finally, with a sigh Sora says "Alright." he then looks up at Riku who says "Don't worry me and the two freakish animals will take care of things here."

"HEY!" snapped an enraged duck as Sora, Kairi, and Riku couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly King Mickey says "The gummi ship: _Highwind_ should be in the hanger all set to go!" "Thanks!" cried Sora as he and Kiari begin to leave before suddenly Goofy shouts out to them as they walk out "Gawrsh, good luck guys!" Sora nods his head in acknowledgment before the two walk out of the room.

**SK**

As the duo fly through space, they spot their first world that seemed to be a huge city. "Is that the first world we're going to?" asked Kairi, to which Sora replies "Yep, hold on." And with that Sora directs the ship to the world.

**JN**

As two teenage boys known as Joshua and Nathan arrive back at Joshua's house, they immediately plant their behinds on the couch and begin to chill out by watching many different shows on the television, as Joshua twirls an object in his hand.

Nathan, after a while notices this and asks "What you got there?" Joshua chuckles "You could call it my good luck charm." Nathan after hearing this says "Eh, whatever." and with that he goes right back to watching T.V.

Suddenly the screen on the television changes to a man sitting behind a counter as he says in a frantic tone of voice "This just in! Dark Monsters are attacking Hughesville, police are working desperately to fend them off but the sheer number of them is proving too great, so the mayor has ordered an immediate evacuation of the entire city! Get out while you can!" And with that a voice is heard before the screen changes back to the T.V. show the boys were watching "We're sorry for the interruption please enjoy the rest of your show."

But both boys we're not doing anything of that sort, Nathan looks to Joshua with a grin as he says "You thinking what I'm thinking?" To which Joshua replies, with a grin as well, as he pockets the glowing luck charm "Oh yeah!" and with that a whtish pink whirlwind forms around Joshua's feet, before spiraling upwards covering the rest of Joshua's body. And after a second the whirlwind begins to disappear starting from Joshua's feet and as it fades it shows Joshua in his armored padded Elaman form: Laserstorm."

Nathan, on the other hand just runs into the bathroom to put on his battle suit.

Meanwhile as _Highwind _lands on the abounded streets of this city Kairi questions the mysterious loneliness of this city as both she and Sora walk out "Where is everybody?" Sora replies with a serious tone of voice "I don't know, and I don't like it."

Suddenly as if on cue many Shadow Heartless begin to appear around the duo causing Sora to say as he and Kairi summon their keyblades "Heartless!"

The Heartless, wasting no time leapt at the group, Sora naturally dodges and slices through three of the shadows with one swipe as three fluorescent hearts. Kairi, surprisingly manages to dodge and destroy some more shadows with her keyblade.

This continues to go on for several more minutes until Neo Shadows start to appear instead of their usual weaker counterparts. "Kairi stay back!" Shouted Sora as he fired off a Firaga spell from his Keyblade that disintegrated the nearest Neo Shadow. Kairi, however replies angrily to Sora's orders "Come on Sora, I can take them!" And to prove her point she threw the Keyblade at a couple of Neo Shadows, destroying them instantly.

Sora, stood their gawking as Kairi's keyblade reappeared in her hand. Apparently she knew more about fighting then she lead Sora and Riku to believe.

Suddenly a New Shadow popped up out of the ground directly behind Kairi, who remained blissfully unaware of this. But Sora notice….

"NO!!!!!" Sora, would never make it in time to prevent the Neo Shadow's attack from connecting.

_SHOOM!!!_

Sora, stared in disbelief as a pinkish white energy beam shot out of nowhere and blasted the Neo Shadow, that would've turned Kairi into shredded paper, into nothing. Both turned to see two teenage boys off in the distant with one wearing a full metal battle suit while the other seemed to have metal connected to his joints chest, back, around the eyes to form a mask, and scalp, but leaving his forehead unprotected. The figure also had two metal antennas showing a electric display between the tips at different intervals.

But, before either girl or boy could utter a word, the two steel armored boys leapt into battle. The one wearing the metal battle seemed to be throwing energy in the shape of fist's at every Neo Shadow he could find.

The other one seemed to be enjoying himself as he dodged a claw swipe from one of the Neo Shadows and retaliated with a fireball, causing the shadow to dissipate into black mist. "Hope that wasn't too hot for ya." he chuckled as he fired off two more of the same energy beams from before, at two Neo Shadows from his extended hands.

And within a matter of moments the heroic steel duo cleared the area of Heartless, leaving Kairi and Sora with gapping mouths as the two approached them. "W-who a-are yo-you?" Sora managed to utter out. "Well…" replied the one with metal antennas "I'm Laserstorm and that.." he gestured to the one wearing the full metal battle suit "is Muscleman."

Kairi, managing to regain her bearings introduces herself with "Well I'm Kairi and this is Sora." Laserstorm and Muscleman, after hearing this offer handshakes as Muscleman says "Pleased to meet you both."

After the handshakes were over and done, Laserstorm suddenly asks "So what's a couple with a spaceship doing out here in the middle of Hughesville." Sora begins to reply with "Well we…." It clicks in Sora's head as he shouts out "We're not a couple!"

"Oh really? What do you think Muscleman?"

"I say they look like a couple to me."

Sora just groans in frustration before answering Laserstorm's earlier question with "We're on a mission to recruit allies in different worlds to help fend off a possible assembly of villains who are probably planning some kind of universe domination thing."

Neither Laserstorm nor Muscleman found this to be impossible or out of the ordinary for them, heck they didn't even think super powers were real until that fateful day at the ruins of Zalkor along with discovering Laserstorm had a dark self who was created in the process.

"Look I wish I could help you but…me and Na-Muscleman have a responsibly to this city we can't just go…."

He is interrupted by a voice "Go with them." Laserstorm turns around to the source of the voice: Muscleman.

"Huh?"

"You should go with them, because if their right, that will mean that there is a greater evil out there that threatens to destroy, not just this world, but all worlds." Laserstorm, after hearing all of this replies with a smirk "Think you can handle protecting the city?" To which Muscleman replies, regarding the creatures they just destroyed "Hey, no sweat I think me and the others can handle these clowns."

"There called Heartless" Sora interrupted with. "Heartless?" replied both Laserstorm and Muscleman in unity.

"Creatures that are born without hearts, they seek to consume new hearts, which allow them to multiply. But they can multiply from the shadows as well. Most Heartless also have a symbol of a black heart, with red outlines."

Muscleman after hearing all of this says "Like I said before, no big deal." Laserstorm then adds in "Now that's what you call irony, creatures that don't have hearts but multiply by them…..Well now that that's out of the way let's get going."

The others nod and Sora, Kairi and Laserstorm begin to make their way to the gummi ship when suddenly Muscleman shouts out while tossing a yellow device to Laserstorm "Here! Take this and call me if you have any trouble." Laserstorm replies while pocketing the device "Can do."

And with that the trio walk inside the gummi ship and blast off to the skies with Muscleman watching them disappear in the daytime sky, before saying with a smirk "Good luck cousin."

**Chapter 1 End**

**If you all don't know who my OC's Joshua and Nathan are go to my profile to learn more about them. I will also explain more things about them as this story progresses onwards. But mostly the story will have characters that are owned by their respective companies.  
**

Items received:

**The Yellow Communicator**: A communication device given to Laserstorm by Muscleman, this device allows you to communicate with anyone else who has one, no matter how far your off in the galaxy.

**Lucky Charm:** Joshua's lucky charm. It seems to emanate a faint bluish glow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Seige of Port Royal

**Note: Takes place as if Sora never visited Jack's world in Kingdom Hearts 2. **

**Chapter 2: The Siege of Port Royal**

Sora, Kairi and the newest member of the team Laserstorm were now approaching a new world that seemed to be a ghostly ship, that had a skull and crossbones resting on a dark blue world.

Sora, then begins to speak as the trio approached the world "Alright guys prepare for landing." Laserstorm after hearing this says "So that's the next world huh?" To which Kairi replies unsurely "Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure" replied Laserstorm with a shrug "Not exactly friendly looking is it?"

"It's kinda creepy" replied Kairi." Sora, after hearing Kairi's worried words says comfortably "Relax Kairi, you don't have to go on this world if you don't want to."

Secretly Sora was hoping she would stay on the ship, because this world didn't seem like one of the more pleasant worlds he'd much rather prefer to take her on. And he wouldn't have to worry for her well being.

But his hopes are dashed as she says defiantly with hands on her hips "No way! Like I said before where one of us goes the others follow got it!?" To which Sora replies worryingly about Kairi's welfare "Got it."

Kairi, now noticing Sora's worried expression says in a calm sweet tone of voice "Don't worry Sora, I'll be okay. It'll take a lot more than pirates to scare me."

"BOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Kairi as she jumped into Sora's lab, despite the fact he was driving the ship. This causes the gummi ship to wobble for a sec before Sora somehow regains control.

"Ha ha, apparently all it takes to scare you is a guy clad in metal organic armor." chuckled Laserstorm after he had just scared the living daylights out of Kairi. Maybe If he hadn't been so busy laughing he would've seen Kairi leaping off of Sora, a white flash accompanying her right hand….

_BONK!_

"Ouch! Gees louse, do you take vitamins or something!?" asked Laserstorm with a growl as he rubbed his unprotected forehead, where Kairi had nailed him with her Keyblade.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at this sight as he continued to steer the gummi ship _high wind_ to this gloomy world.

Suddenly something caught Sora's interest about what Laserstorm had said..

"Did you says metal _organic_ armor?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Laserstorm, he was curious as to why Sora had brought that up all of a sudden.

"Wait! Then that means…."

Laserstorm finishes for Sora "Yeah, my body actually produces the metal that you see on my body, so the metal is a part of me."

Both Sora and Kairi had their mouths hanging wide open after hearing this fact from Laserstorm. Never had they heard of such a thing before.

"What are you?"

Kairi winced at tone of her voice, she spent way too much time around Riku. She could also see Sora giving her a glare from the pilot seat, which prompts her to quickly apologize sweetly and honestly with "Sorry."

Laserstorm just replies with a grin "Hey no sweat, I would've probably said the same thing anyway. And as for the question, I'm an Elaman."

"Elaman?" asked Sora, who had become quickly interested in this conversation.

Laserstorm nods his head and begins to explain "Elaman, are not much of a different species from humans, in fact they could be some kind of mutation of humans, but I'm not sure. I think Elaman are rare, because I've never seen more then one or two before. Anyway we can produce four elements and manipulate how they form in our hands, but not all Elaman control the same four. The elements I know are water, ice, fire, and I also acquired electricity about a week or two ago. So I'm still learning how to control it, plus it hasn't fully come in yet so i can only do simple shocks and whatnot. My signature power is that I can also shoot lasers and manipulate it's energy as well. Now i know that's five elements but laser is not a real artificial element. Elaman are also more prone to the cold and are susceptible to direct attacks that use ice, but I have no idea why that is."

It took a while for this information to process in both Kairi and Sora's head but once it did, Sora spoke "Wow. That's pretty cool." Kairi, agreeing with Sora says "Yeah."

A weird awkward silence filled the room for a sec before Sora broke it as he looked through the cockpit at the world they were approaching "We're almost there, get into your seat you two."

And with that the gummi ship flew into the world's atmosphere.

_Years Earlier…._

Out at sea in a part that was blanket by fog a huge whale-like creature was swimming around…Wait! This creature was wearing bathing suit trunks and he had arms and legs instead of flippers?…No that can't be right! unless…..

Captain Gantu scowled again as he scanned around the gloomy setting to see nothing but water, fog and his space ship that was causally floating above the surface waiting for his return.

"Some place I picked."

He, was currently on vacation from interglacial commanding duties and he decided to fly to this world, seeing as how there was much water on the planet making it a perfect place to swim. But unfortunately he hadn't count on weather patterns that caused this fog to form.

Suddenly something began to ring in the pocket of his trunks causing him to jump in surprise as he reached inside his pocket, to reveal a red spherical device with an antenna.

_Luckily it was waterproof._

As Gantu pressed the yellow button on the side of it, a screen appear to reveal an alien women who was checking in on him as she says calmly "Captain Gantu how goes your vacation?" to which Gantu replies with another scowl, not directed at her but at himself "I could've picked a better spot."

"Well you still have three days of vacation time left, who's stopping you? But….when your three days are up I want you back here on the double."

"Affirmative."

And with that the communication line was cut off with Gantu putting the alien communicator back into his trunk pocket.

"Uh…perhaps the Bahamas are nicer. I mean with the sunny days and the coconut beverage things and the….

If Gantu, hadn't been so busy ranting on about how the Bahamas were a great place to spend a vacation he would've seen the huge shadow starting to envelop him.

"And the sandy beaches, with the sand castles and the…." he stops when he notices a large shadow, from a large object, over him, blocking out whatever traces of sunlight that were strong enough to shine through the thick fog alone.

Gantu, did what anyone would do in this situation…he turned around to find out what this shadow belong too!

He was greeted at the sight of a large modern ship back in the 1800s heading straight for him. Gantu, knowing that this was going to hurt too well, says with a groan "Oh blitzsnacks."

While Gantu was bracing for impact, a girl about the age of six dressed in a old fashioned blue dress on said ship was singing a song.

_Drink up me earties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_Drink up me earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho._

_A pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pillage, we filch, and sack. Drink up._

But before she could get in another verse the ship hits something and shake for a brief second, the girl also could've sworn she heard a very faint scream but she shrugged it off as she tried to sing again. But this time someone puts a hand around her shoulder. Causing her to gasps in shock as she turns around to see male with a beard who begins to speak with her.

"Quiet, missy, cursed pirates sail these waters. you don't want to bring them down on us now do ya?"

Suddenly another voice is heard "Mr. Gibbs…"

Both the girl and Gibbs turn to see another man walking to them with a 1800s navy uniform with hat to match walking to them with another man in a different uniform with a fancy wig.

"That will do."

But Mr. Gibbs replies with "She was singing about pirate, bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, like that bump we just hit. It was a sure sign of things to come."

"Mr. Gibbs I assure you, that 'bump' we encounter was nothing more than a whale or something of the sort that happened to be careless enough to wander into the path of this ship."

(Well there half right)

Mr. Gibbs, however doesn't buy this and continues to protest with "Even if that be true, the girl still shouldn't be singing about those bloodthirsty creatures, she'll doom us all, mark my words."

The man is un-phased as he says calmly "Consider them marked…..on your way."

"Aye lieutenant"

And with that Gibbs walks away while mumbling about how women being on board was bad luck too.

The girl however says, with enthusiasm in her voice "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." The Lieutenant just gives off a slight chuckle before getting serious with "Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any men who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves………..a short drop and a sudden stop."

Miss Swan, is left clueless to what he means until she sees Mr. Gibbs off in the distance gesturing that he was being hanged by pretending his beard was a rope hunged around his neck, which quickly causes Miss Swan to gasp in fear and shock.

Suddenly the other man that came into the picture with the lieutenant says with worry in his voice

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor. But I am concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

Norrington, after hearing this proceeds to say before walking away "My apologies Governor Swann."

Miss Sawn, feeling the need to speak says "Actually, I find it all fascinating."

The governor replies with "Yes, that's what concerns me." before walking away. Leaving Miss Sawn feeling rather rejected or something along the lines of that.

Suddenly she notices a umbrella floating past the side of the ship, and proceeds to follow it with her eyes. But the next thing that floats by is not a pleasant sight.

It was a unconscious boy lying on a floating raft.

As soon as she catches sight of this she yells out to the others "Look a boy! There's a boy in the water."

She manages to catch her father's, Norrington's, Mr. Gibb's, and a couple of other crewman's attentions and they all immediately rush to the side of the boat.

And as soon as Norrington spots the boy he yells out "Man Overboard!" which sparks a chain reaction, causing everyone to scramble as they prepare to bring the boy to the deck.

Mr. Gibbs is the one who rescues him.

Norrington immediately checks him to see if he is alive before saying "He's still breathing."

Suddenly Gibb's voice is heard as says in pure utter horror while looking out at sea

"Mary, mother of god!"

Everyone instantly rushes back to the side of the ship to see a sinking ship on fire that was about 100 feet away from them.

One person then proceeds to pop the question with "What happened here?" To which Norrington replies with "It's most likely the powder magazines. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

Mr. Gibbs replies with "A lot of good it did them" causing Norrington and a few others to stare at him questioningly.

"Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it….pirates!"

Governor Swann however argues "There's no proof of that! It was probably an accident" However his tone proved that he was a bit unsure of himself.

Norrington, however finally makes up his mind and says with a commanding voice "Rouse the captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats."

As the crew do so, Governor Swann asks his daughter a favor.

"Elizabeth I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Elizabeth (Miss Swan) nods and does what her father asked her to do.

While all of this was happening, Gantu, who was recovering from his head-on collision with the vessel, had managed to swim back to his small space ship, which surprisingly was bigger on the inside then on the outside, that was still floating on the water. And thanks to the commotion going on deck of the old modern sea vessel, his space craft went unnoticed.

"Ow….why does this stuff always happen to me?" Gantu said with a groan while rubbing a nasty bump on his forehead.

Suddenly the smell of smoke reaches his nose causing him to turn to where it is being blown from while saying with some shock his voice.

"Smoke? How can there be smoke? I'm In the middle of the oc…."

He stops when he catches sight of the burning ship that the other vessel, which was the one that collided with his skull, was sending small rafts out to check if there we're any survivors.

"Where did that come from?" asked Gantu to no one in particular. "Hmm…well I'm sure the folks on that other vessel THAT HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION OF WHERE THEY ARE GOING!!! Will take care of it."

But despite that angry shout he made in the middle of his sentence, Gantu went unheard due to the sheer number of other people's shouts on board the ship, regarding the burning vessel.

But before leaving he says one more thing…

"I'm going to the Bahamas!"

And with that he enters his ship, closes the hatch, starts up the engines, and takes off into the sky and out of sight.

Once again, due to the commotion going on at the ship, nobody hears or notices this.

Meanwhile Elizabeth begins to inspect the unconscious boy or so it would seem..

Because the moment her hand makes contact with his hair, he regains consciousness and grabs her arm at a lighting's pace with a gasp for air made along the way.

Elizabeth, noticing his worried expression says calmly "It's okay, my names Elizabeth Swann." The boy, in response manages to utter out "Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you will."

But as soon as Elizabeth finishes her statement Will loses conscious once again.

Elizabeth, suddenly sees the necklace that Will is wearing, and gently takes it off him while looking at the symbol of the necklace which was gold and had the image of a skull in the middle of it, causing Elizabeth to gasp slightly before quietly uttering….

"You're a pirate."

"Has he said anything?"

The sudden inclusion of this new voice causes Elizabeth to nearly fly out of her skin, figuratively speaking, before quickly placing the necklace/medallion behind her back and saying with a twinge of nervousness in her voice

"His name's William Turner, that's all I found out."

(A small lie never hurt anyone.)

Norrington, after hearing this tells one of the crew members to take Will below deck, before walking off, and that member of the crew grabs Will and takes him below. Leaving Elizabeth, alone….well on her side of the deck anyway.

Checking to make sure no is looking, she secretly takes another peek at this necklace symbol which turns out to be a medallion, which seems to be giving off a uneasy feeling that something is bad is about to happen.

While looking at the medallion, something out at sea seems to be materializing right before her very eyes.

She sees a black ship, with black torn sails sailing away from her ship with a pirate flag fluttering in the wind at the peak point of the ship.

_Present…._

Elizabeth, as a full grown women was sleeping on her bed, when suddenly she snaps open her eyes from that flashback dream she just had. She then grabs the candlestick on her dresser and opens a drawer from said dresser, before taking out the same medallion from her flashback.

Then, for some unknown reason, she puts the medallion necklace on before suddenly hearing a voice and knocking at her door.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth, knowing that was her father quickly rushes to her bed, knocking a chair down in the process and grabbing, and putting on her night gown.

"Are you alright?" asked her father (Governor Swann) who had heard the sound of the chair falling to the floor "Are you decent?"

Elizabeth quickly replies in a nervous, as well as hurried tone of voice while stuffing the medallion part of the necklace into her bra. (Um….Eww?) "yes, Yes!"

The Governor after hearing this enters the room with a maid while saying "Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day."

While he was saying this the maid opened Elizabeth's window causing the light enter and brighten the room.

Then, as another maid gives the Governor a grey case he says "I have a gift for you." He then proceeds to open it, revealing a very fancy yellow dress. Elizabeth grateful for the present quickly takes it out of the box while saying "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" (You all can guess who said that)

Elizabeth, knowing her father to well about how he always gives her fancy dresses for a upcoming event. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" To which the Governor replies in a slightly sheepish tone of tone of voice "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

Elizabeth's eyes and face brighten upon hearing this as she quickly heads behind that thick paper wall that you change clothes behind.

The governor then gestures to the maids with "Go on." and they too head behind the dressing wall to help Elizabeth change into that dress.

The Governor now feeling slightly stupid proceeds to say hesitantly "Actually, I, uh….I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" asks Elizabeth from behind the dressing wall.

To which her father replies with "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Elizabeth then suddenly sticks her head out from behind the dressing wall for a moment and says "I knew it!"

Her father, however continues to say "Commodore Norrington he's about to become. Fine gentlemen don't you think? He fancies you?"

Elizabeth struggles to say anything as the two maids tighten a corset around her torso, making her to appear skinner then what she already is"

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

Elizabeth replies with a straining tone of voice "It's…difficult to say."

(And she means it doesn't she?)

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." To which Elizabeth replies with a very small unnoticeable hint of anger in her voice "Well, women in London must've learn not to breath."

Suddenly a male servant walks into the bedroom and says "My lord, you have a visitor."

**SKL**

Meanwhile Sora, Laserstorm, and Kairi were making the final approach on the town of Port Royal. When suddenly a thought popped into Laserstorm's head.

"Um….do you think they're going to try and shoot us down, cause I don't think they'll handle flying ships coming into their town very well."

Sora replies while pressing a green button on the console "Which is exactly why Donald had this invisible gummi installed on my first adventure to prevent anyone from spotting us while we we're landing.

"Invisible gummi…huh?…so I'm taking a guess that the ship's invisible now." To which Sora replies with a grin "Yep!"

"So where should we land?" asked Kairi who was scanning the landscape around the town from the cockpit window.

Laserstorm replies while pointing to a small forest on the costal side of this town, between the town and high altitude mountains "How about there?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Kairi?"

Kairi, for a second remains quiet before saying "Sure."

So Sora, with everyone agreeing on the location, drove the gummi ship into the forest before landing somewhere amongst the trees. But just as the three of them proceed to walk out a thought occurs in Sora's head.

"Um Laserstorm?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you'll have to stay behind."

"What!?" shouted Laserstorm, who clearly was against Sora's opinion. Sora, however tries to calm Laserstorm down with a pleading tone of voice "Please, just listen! I think that your appearance here would scare off the locals."

Laserstorm after hearing this sighs, like his mind was finally made up after a long time of hesitation

"Not necessary."

Kairi, feeling curious asks "What do you mean?"

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

Sora, noticing Laserstorm's desperate look, says while putting an arm on his shoulder "Of course we can. Right Kairi."

"…."

"Kairi" Sora said with a little bit of anger.

Kairi, immediately giggles before saying "just kidding, I can keep a secret. So what is it?"

"Just watch"

Sora, and Kairi we're both confused from these words until they saw a energy whirlwind of pinkish red begin to form around Laserstorm's feet. They watched with wide eyes as the whirlwind began to increase in height as it slowly covered Laserstorm. There was pinkish red flash, once the energy whirlwind covered him up completely, the flash forced Sora and Kairi to shield their eyes from the light. And when they turned back they saw that the energy whirlwind was beginning to disappear from the bottom up. And as it disappeared it showed that Laserstorm's appearance had changed, and once the whirlwind finished disappearing, Laserstorm looked pretty different. He still had the same body features but there wasn't a trace of metal found on him, he had brown eyes coupled with brown hair. He wore a simple black t-shirt and blue shorts.

"This is my real self, and my real name is Joshua."

Both Sora and Kairi were still staring with jaws open.

"Guys?"

nothing

"Hello?"

still nothing.

"Hello!?"

he waved his hands frantically in their faces, still nothing.

"HEY!!"

Both boy and girl immediately snapped out of shock before Sora manages to utter out "What…did…you do?"

"I changed back into my normal _human _self." answered Laserstorm, who's real name was Joshua.

Kairi, after hearing this says while gesturing with her hands "Whoa! Back up! So you're a 'Elaman', as you call it, and a human!? How does that work?"

"I have to admit I'm curious too." said Sora.

Joshua, knowing that this was going to take a good amount of time, sighs before saying "Well….

So Joshua tells them about how he and his friends acquired his powers from a purple beam of light, and about how he discovered he was an Halfa (Half Human, Half Elaman)from another Elaman (thought he didn't mention his name). The only parts he leaves out are, his friend's real identity, his dark self, and the Elemental Orbs of Power and how he was chosen to protect them.

"So….let me get this straight." Began Sora as he tried to process what he just heard "You got your powers on a trip to these… Zalkor Ruins?…and became a Halfa?…which basically means you part human, part Elaman,…. and you can transform between which at will?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it."

"Cool" was all Sora could say.

"Well now that that is out of the way" began Kairi who had gotten back to the matter at hand "We should get going." But before she could take a step Sora proceeds to say quickly "Perhaps you should stay here Kairi and uh….." he was noticing the glare Kairi was given him

"Guard the ship?" offered Joshua.

"Uh…Yeah!" exclaimed Sora who took Joshua's offer up "Guard the ship so that no one…can steal it!"

Even though no one would try to do so, Sora still hoped that she would take the bait and stay out of harm's way.

Unfortunately she did not, for she was still glaring at Sora, as well as Joshua for trying to help Sora get out of this argument that would soon start.

"Oh gee would you look at the time?" Sora grinned sheepishly while tapping a imaginary watch on his wrist "Come on Laserstorm, better get going."

"Right behind you dude, and please call me Joshua while I am in this form."

Joshua, was also very eager and anxious to leave after he had noticed that part of Kairi's glare had shifted on him. So before Kairi could put a word in, both boys ran off and out of sight behind some bushes. Kairi just crosses her arms and sits ot the side of the gummi ship to pout

"Boys." she said inwardly, while groaning.

_Tell me about it._

Kairi winced slightly in surprise of Namine's sudden inclusion of her mental conversation.

"They don't learn a thing do they?" Kairi said with a relax sigh.

_Nope. And they never will._

"You got that right Namine." both girls immediately giggle after this

(Believe it or not, I Energy Wiz am a guy so this offends me too)

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile back at Governor Swann's house Will Turner is anxiously awaiting for someone to come downstairs and greet him, he secretly hoped it would be Elizabeth though.

Well anyway while doing a bit of an exploration around the lobby he begins to fiddle with a four prong candleholder bolted into the wall, before breaking one of the prongs clean off.

Will Turner begins to panic slightly after hearing footsteps coming down the stairs and, finding not much of a suitable place to hide the prong, he quickly puts It into the umbrella vase holder by the door.

The governor, upon seeing Will Turner says "Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." To which Will replies while placing a long black thin case onto a small table in the lobby "I have you order."

He then immediately opens the case to reveal a sword in it's black sheath. Will then hands it to Governor Swann who takes the sword out of the sheath to reveal that it is skillfully crafted.

Will then begins to talk about this as the Governor inspects the sword "The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle." Will then asks politely referring if he could have it for a second "If I may?"

The Governor allows him to do so and gives him the sword. Will then shows the swords balance by having the base of the blade itself to lay on his hands, with neither side tipping. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the width of the blade."

Will then flips it into the air for a second, which cause the Governor to feel a slight bit or worry, if Will should drop it. But he catches it effortlessly before handing it back to the Governor who says while taking the blade "Impressive. Very impressive."

He then says while putting the blade back into it's sheath "Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this." He then gives it back to Will who puts it back into the long black narrow case as the Governor says "Do pass my compliments on to your master."

It is uncertain if Will is cheerful or depressed after hearing this but he manages to form a cheerful reply with "I Shall. A craftsmen is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Suddenly they both hear footsteps, and turn to see Elizabeth in her new dress and hat walking down the stairs.

The Governor comments his daughter with "Ah, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning."

Elizabeth, notching Will says "Will. It's so good to see you again." causing her to quicken her pace down the stairs." Will gulps at the sight of her beauty.

Once Elizabeth reaches the bottom of the stairs she walks over to them while keeping her eyes locked on Will "I had a dream about you last night?" Causing Will to say in slight shock "About me?"

The Governor then interrupts with "Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to..?"

However he is interrupted and ignored as Elizabeth continues to say "About the day we met, do you remember?" To which Will replies "How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Elizabeth just smiles in slight annoyance "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

The Governor seems to be pleased with Will's response as he says while gesturing at Will "Ah, see. At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must get going, farewell."

Elizabeth, before leaving says with a slight glare at Will "Good day Mr. Turner." and with that she, a couple of servants which have the sword case, and the Governor leave. And as Will walks outside he says quietly while watching them board up in the horses carriage "Good day…Elizabeth."

Elizabeth, however seems to have heard him but doesn't show any signs of appreciation on her face.

**SK(L/J)**

Elsewhere Joshua and Sora have just arrived at the town's edge as Joshua says awed by the largeness of the town "Wow this is a big town, think we'll find someone that will help us here?" To which Sora replies "Maybe but I'm not sure, we should split up."

"I have no problem with that."

Sora, after hearing Joshua's remark says "Alright I'll explore the north part of town and you explore the part of the town closest to the harbors. Got it?

"Got it."

And with a nod they both part ways.

Meanwhile in the waters of the harbor at Port Royal a man with beaded hair, a pirate bandanna, hat and pirate clothes was standing dramatically in the crow's nest of his ship looking at the environment that surrounded him.

Suddenly something below catches his eye and he uses a rope to descend down into his sinking….dingy?

Yes that's right this man's vessel was nothing more then a dingy or small boat, with a pole in the center for the sail.

Anyway he then grabs one of the items floating in his boat, which turns out to be a old bucket, and pitifully attempts to throw water out of his small boat with the bucket, but to no avail.

He soon stops, however after catching sight of skeletons hanging by their neck with rope along the Cliffside of the land that he was approaching and he proceeds to take his hat off and put it to his chest as he passes to show some kind of respect. He then catches a view of a sign next to the corpses that read…

'Pirates ye be warned'

However, the man just causally gestures with his hand, before placing his hat back on his head and continuing to sail for the town's harbor. Pretty soon he attracts a lot of attention from other people attending their ships at the harbor….

Because the man was now standing back on the pole on his boat, which was literally sinking right below his very feet, and by the time he reaches the harbor, only the top part of the pole, which he is on, remains. He then proceeds to step casually off and onto the dock as if nothing happened.

(This next part is a little annoying but it's very short)

(1): Man who owns the boat

(2): Man who collects taxes for people docking at the harbor

(3): Black Kid that is with the (2) Man.

And as he passes a man(2) with a child(3), said man(2) calls out to him "Hold up there, you." The dingy man(1) then turns around and walks back up to the other man(2) who called him out.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

They both give a glance at the nearly submerged boat, before the one who doesn't own the boat(2) and is with the kid(3) says "And I shall need to know your name."

Instead of answering, the other man(1) puts three coins onto the man's book and says "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

For a moment the man(2) with the book doesn't answer and then in an instant closes the book and says "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." and with that they continue their patrol while the other man(1) now referred to as Mr. Smith causally want's up to a old podium which is assumed to be the other man's(2) with a small bag of money which, as the pirate the man (Who is now called Mr. Smith), casually grabs it.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile Joshua who was walking through the streets of Port Royal saw many businessman selling things from pottery to weaponry. But compared to his more futuristic world all of this was junk to hi,

Suddenly he spotted a building that had a sign that read…

'Try our most tasty desserts for half price, and once you try it you'll surely be coming back for seconds.'

This causes Joshua's eyes to literally widen in glee as the building seemed to glow with light as angelic music played in the background. And in an almost zombie like trance he says…

"I must get a cupcake, or maybe a dozen or two."

After all he had plenty of money in his wallet, which held about a couple hundred dollars.

And so with a excited expression on his face Joshua ran inside the building.

**SK(L/J)**

Elsewhere Sora was also encountering the same things Joshua was, people selling things on the street and a whole lot of other commerce going on. He was so busy looking around that he bumped into someone else.

"Sorry." they said at the same time.

"No really it's my fault." said Sora who was insisting that he was at fault here…However the man proved to have the 'determined insisting' ability as well because he says insistently "No, I insist it wasn't your fault, I wasn't paying attention in where I was going…. By the way I'm Will Turner."

To which Sora replies with a grin while offering a handshake "Nice to meet ya Will, I'm Sora." Will then takes hold of Sora's offered handshake before saying "Please to make your acquaintance Sora, but I'm afraid I'm needed somewhere else for the time being, good day." And with that Will walked off.

Leaving Sora alone, and feeling a little bit awkward.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile as Norrington's promotion ceremony in the prison fortress, castle or whatever you want to call begins starts, Mr. Smith, still wandering around the harbor spots a seaworthy ship docked at the harbor and begins to proceed to it.

Back to the ceremony the guards and soldiers of port royal, point their rifles halfway up to form a archway for _Commodore _Norrington to walk through formally. While in the background Elizabeth seems to be either have trouble to breath or she is getting unbearably hot.

Anyway, once Norrington reaches the end of the rifle-made archway the Governor hands him the sword that Will made for Norrington on this occasion. Norrington doesn't show any facial expression, but seems to be pleased as he swings the sword around in both testing it, and displaying his sword skills.

**SK(L/S)**

Anyway as that continues on, Smith back at the harbor, unknowingly passes by two guards laying in the shade that the higher elevated part of the deck offered. And before he knew it the two lazy guards rushed up in front of him, blocking his way to the ship. One guard proceeds to say

"This dock is off limits to civilians."

Smith, being as cunning as the pirate he is says "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know, if I see one I shall inform you immediately." And with that he proceeds to walk around them but they quickly rush back in front of him. Smith then proceeds to say while gesturing up at the fort of Port Royal where the ceremony is going on "Apparently there's some sort of high intensity to do with the fort, eh? How can it be that two up sending gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

Guard A gives the fort a glance before Guard B proceeds to say "Someone must make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." To which Smith replies with "It's a fine gold bejewel, but it seems.. (-he begins to walk while the guards stay walk with him to make sure they are between the ship and this man-) that a ship like that (-he gestures to another boat in the harbor-) makes this ship a bit superfluous you see."

Guard B replies after taking a glance at the ship, Smith gestured too before saying

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the pair in these waters, true enough, but there is no ship that can match the _Interceptor _for speed."

Smith pauses for a second before saying "I've heard of one, suppose to be very fast, nigh uncatchable -he pauses for dramatic effect- The_ Black Pearl_." Guard A nearly breaks into a laughing fit before he manages to regain composure to say "There's no _real _ship that can match the _interceptor_."

Guard B however says "_Black Pearl _is a real ship," To which Guard A replies "No, no it's not."

(B) "Yes it is I've seen it"

(A)"You've seen it?"

(B)"Yes"

Guard A, now thinking Guard B is just kidding him says "You haven't seen him." to which Guard B replies insistently "Yes I have." To which Guard A replies, while starting to get angry with Guard B "You mean to tell me that you've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the dammed, and captain by a man so evil, that hell itself, spat him back out?"

"No." Replies Guard B flatly.

"No" repeats Guard A confidently while turning back to Smith.

(B) "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Guard A, starting to get fed up with Guard B says "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the dammed, and captain by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't _possibly _be any other ship then the _Black Pearl _is that what you are saying!?"

Guard B nods his head and replies cheerfully "No."

Guard A then proceeds to say "Like I said, there's no _real _ship that can match the _interceptor_'s…." He stops as he turns back at a missing Mr. Smith, resulting in both Guards to look around frantically to find Smith on the deck of the _interceptor _at it's wheel.

As it turns out, Smith had snuck past the two of them while they we're arguing and managed to get aboard the vessel.

Guard A then shouts out while he and Guard B jump on board the vessel to apprehend him "Hey! You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there mate!" They then proceed to point their rifles at him.

Despite being pointed at the weapons that could kill him in one shot, he just says calmly "Sorry it's just such a pretty boat."

Guard A then proceeds to ask "What's your name?" To which Smith replies "Smith or Smithy if you like" using the name that other guy gave him. Guard A then asks "What's your purpose here in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_." Guard B then quickly adds in "Yeah, and no lies!"

Smith, replies simply with "Well then, I confess…-he proceeds to walk to Guards despite them holding him at point blank range with their rifles as they back away from him- it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rage pillage and plunder, and otherwise pill from all weasly black outlets."

Guard B, unbelievingly says "I said no lies!" To which Guard A whispers "I think he's telling the truth." Causing Guard B to say in defiance "If he we're telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Smith then, quite suddenly, buts in with "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

The facial expressions on the Guard's faces proved that they never consider that possibility.

**SK(L/S)**

Meanwhile Joshua back at the dessert store, casually walks out of the store with a mouth full of icing, being his favorite treat, while holding a cupcake with blue icing in his right hand.

"You know.." Joshua began "even if this is an old fashion cupcake it's taste is still so good."

But, unbeknownst to him, he was walking right into someone rather muscular…

_BONK!_

Joshua's cupcake was splattered all over the man's chest, which he had bumped. The man for a second looks at his shirt ruined by pastry before growling angrily at Joshua while rolling his sleeve up to reveal rather large muscles.

Joshua chuckled sheepishly "Um….my bad?"….

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Next thing Joshua saw was his face approaching the wall of the desert store he had just come out of at mach 4. Joshua crashes into the wall with a sickening thud, creating a nasty crack along the wall.

The man, who had thrown Joshua had just dusted his hands off before walking away proudly. While the townsfolk just stared for a second before getting back to their lives. (Sheesh that's mean. Not even trying to help Joshua up as his current state)

Joshua, who was still lying next to wall face up and rather dizzy from his painful meeting with said wall, managed to utter out "Ouch."

**SK(L/S)**

Meanwhile back at the fort Commodore Norrington asks Elizabeth to be alone with him for a minute. And upon reaching the more deserted part of the wall which lead to terrifying drop into the sea down below should anyone fall over the wall.

However unbeknownst to Norrington, Elizabeth seemed to be incredibly hot while having a hard time breathing, as she gives the fan in her hand the workout of it's life time.

You look lovely, Elizabeth" began Norrington "I, uh, apologize (-he turns his back to her-) if I seem forward, but I…must speak my mind." Norrington seems to be struggling to find the right words to say "This promotion brought me into realization of something, that which I have not yet achieved, -turns back to face her- A marriage to a fine women. Elizabeth you have become a fine women."

Elizabeth suddenly, without warning says "I can't breath."

To which Norrington replies while turning his face away from here "Yes I…I'm a bit nervous myself."

Thought, unbeknownst to him Elizabeth really meant that LITERALLY because she passes out from the lack of oxygen the corset she was wearing, was stripping her of. And unfortunately this causes her to fall over the wall of the fort and plummet straight into the water far below.

**SK(L/J)**

"And then they made me their chief" Smith said to the Guards, all of which were still chatting about Smith's earlier stunt, even though they all were still on the _interceptor_.

Suddenly they hear a splash nearby that gains all three of their attention's, as they turn to where the sound of the splash came from to see a women sinking into the water.

While back on the fort's wall Norrington finally notices that Elizabeth's absence and proceeds to say "Elizabeth." while looking about for her. When suddenly the sound of the ocean causes him to look down to see the remains of a splash that had occurred from something, or rather someone, hitting the water at a fast pace. Norrington, putting two and two together screams at the top of his lungs while looking down in horror.

"Elizabeth!"

He then proceeds to take of his uniform jacket to jump in after her, but two other soldiers, had heard his scream, and promptly stopped him from doing the act while saying "The rocks! Sir it's a miracle she missed them!"

Back on the _Interceptor_ Smith, Guard A and B were now along the side of the deck, with all except Smith watching with terror in their eyes as the lady continues to sink down to the ocean floor.

"Will you be saving her?" asked Smith to Guard A who replies, while panicking over the situation at hand "I can't swim!"

Smith then looks to Guard B who gives him a blank stare, so, having made up his mind he says sarcastically "Pride of the king's navy you are." He then hands them all of his stuff while saying "Do not lose these."

Smith then leaps off of the ship and into the water.

Meanwhile that medallion around Elizabeth's underwater form sent out some kind of ripple, that from above the surface, if you could see clearly, sent a small shockwave on the water's surface in all directions.

However, only the imbeciles known as Guard A and B notice this which prompts Guard B to say "What was that?"

Not long after he said this, the wind picks up, normally this wouldn't be that suspicious, what really made this freaky was that the wind now blew in the _opposite _direction. The Guards notice this because they see the flag on the ship they were on, shift in direction.

Back to Smith and Elizabeth:

It wasn't until Elizabeth hit the ocean floor that Smith reached her, but as he brings her to the surface, the pure weight of her dress drags both of them back down. So Smith, doing the only logical thing, rips the dress off her before grabbing her once again and bringing her back up to the surface.

As that was happened Norrington, the Governor, and about a two dozen or so soldiers rushed to the harbors in order to try and save Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Smith had finally managed to bring said women up onto the dock where Guard A and B rushed in to help.

"Not breathing" Guard A exclaimed.

Suddenly Smith shouts out "Move!" and he immediately brings out a dagger and cuts off the corset around her waist, instantly resulting in Elizabeth coughing up some water as she begins to breath.

"Never would've thought of that." Guard A commented.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." replied Smith.

Suddenly something around the women's neck catches Smith's eye as he grabs the medallion part of her neck before asking in a somewhat scared tone of voice "Where did you get that?"

It was at that time that Norrington, The Governor, and the soldiers arrived and with sword drawn and pointed at Smith's neck Norrington says threateningly "On your feet."

Smith slowly and wisely does so.

The Governor then immediately rushes to his daughter while saying "Elizabeth!" to which she replies while getting up and being embraced by a hug from her father "Yes, I'm fine."

The Governor then looks at the corset that Guard B was holding, who quickly drops it and points to Smith. The Governor then, without warning says "Shoot him." To which Elizabeth protest with "Father." she then turns to Norrington and says "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer."

Norrington, after hearing this glances between her and Smith for a sec before putting his sword away, and offering a handshake to Smith "I believe thanks are in order."

For a second Smith looks at the hand for a second before hesitantly moving his hand to the Norrington's. But, quite suddenly, Norrington grabs his wrist and uses his other hand to pull back Smith's sleeve to reveal a patch of whiter skin then the rest of his arm in the shape of a 'p'. Norrington smirks upon seeing this before saying "Had a brush on the east India trading company did we…pirate."

Smith's scrunches up his face for a second realizing the jig is us while also confirming Norrington's words at the same time.

"Hang him." said Governor Swann quiet quickly.

Norrington then says in a serious tone of voice, while still holding Smith's wrist in his hand "Keep your guns on him men! Jelact fetch some iron!"

Before Smith knew it, about two dozen rifles we're pointed straight at him. While Norrington moved his sleeve even further back to reveal a picture of a sparrow flying in a sunset. "Well, well Jack Sparrow is it?"

Apparently Norrington knew a lot about pirates to know that they symbolize their name with a tattoo.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow if you please." corrected Smith, whose real name was Jack Sparrow." Norrington after hearing this says sarcastically while looking out around the harbor "Well I don't see your ship anywhere, _captain_."

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack quickly replied to cover up the fact he didn't have one.

"He said he came here to commandeer one of these ships." added in Guard B to which Guard A responds "See I told you he was telling the truth." The Guard then reaches down and grabs Jack's stuff while saying "These are his sir."

Norrington, reaches into the handful of stuff and grabs a pistol while tossing it back and forth between his hands before saying "No additional shots nor powder -he puts the pistol back into the pile of stuff in Guard A's hands before grabbing a compass- a compass that doesn't point north." Norrington then puts the compass back into the pile and partially pulls out Jack's sword out of it's sheath before he says upon seeing the dirty metal of the blade "And I half expected it to be made out of wood."

Norrington, having received all this info pushes the sword back into the sheath before voicing his conclusion "You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

But Jack replies arrogantly with "But you have heard of me."

However this only seems to anger and annoy Norrington, and he shows it by grabbing his shoulder and walking through his men, which still had their rifles pointed at Jack.

Suddenly Elizabeth shouts out while running after them "Commodore I really must protest! Pirate or not this man saved my life!" To which Norrington replies as he orders one of his men to handcuff Jack "One good deed, is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him" added in Jack Sparrow from the background while he was being handcuffed.

To which Norrington replies with "Indeed."

Suddenly, as soon as the solider finishes handcuffing Jack he says "Finally." before swinging his arms over Elizabeth's head and pressing the chain against her throat. Resulting in shocks and gasps, especially from Governor Swann, seeing as how he is the father.

"No Don't shoot!" shouts Governor Swann in worry for his daughter as the men get into an aggressive stance.

Jack then proceeds to whisper in Elizabeth's ear "I knew you warm up to me." He then turns his head to Norrington and says "Commodore Norrington my affects please, and my _hat_." He makes sure to put emphasis in the word 'hat'.

Norrington reluctantly lets Guard A bring Jack his stuff back.

Jack, upon notching the men are still pointing guns at him, he yells out "Commodore!" Once again Norrington regrettably nods his head to the others who bring their guns back up into their normal standing position.

Jack then returns his focus on Elizabeth and says "Elizabeth is it?" to which Elizabeth replies angrily "It's Miss Swann!"

Jack pays no attention to her anger and says calmly "Miss Swann would you be so kind?" Elizabeth doesn't reply, resulting in Jack saying slightly impatient "Come, come dear we don't have all day."

Norrington, suddenly grabs Jack's stuff from Guard A's hands and hands it out to Jack, allowing him to take his pistol, which is immediately pointed straight at Elizabeth's head, as he forces Elizabeth to grab the rest of his stuff along with his hat. Jack then twirls Elizabeth around to face her, while still keeping her in his handcuff hold.

"Now if you would be very kind?"

Elizabeth's face turns to a scowl as she notices Jack's pirate grin, she then proceeds to place Jack's hat on his head right before Jack spins her back around to face the Norrington and the others.

And just to annoy Norrington he places his head rather close to Elizabeth's face before proceeding to say to Elizabeth, all the while forcing her to put his gear back on "Easy on the guns darling." Which prompts Elizabeth to say with a scowl "You despicable."

"Sticks and stones love. I saved your life, you save mine and we're squared" replied Jack, who seemed to be unaffected by guilt.

He then says with a loud voice while keeping his pistol pointed at Elizabeth in order to avoid Norington's men from charging in to try and apprehend before he can escape.

"Gentlemen you always remember this as the day you almost got Captain Jack Sparrow!"

And just like that he frees Elizabeth from his grasp and pushes her back to Norrington and the others as he runs the other way.

The soldier's as you would expect them to do, immediately give chase but as they round the corner of a crane they see Jack freeing a lock on the rope, he had taken grasp of, with his foot. Resulting in Jack being carried up by the rope upwards to the top of the crane they were at, all the while causing the object at the other end of the rope he used to come crashing down on them, creating a hole in the dock.

But, unfortunately for Jack this also freed the lock that kept the crane still, which resulting in Jack flying around the crane over and over again while clinging to the rope and yelling for dear life.

"Now will shoot him!" asked a furious Governor Swann, who was enraged that this man threatened his daughter.

The men don't reply….

That is until Norrington shouts out "Open Fire!" and in a instant bullets fly toward the still spinning Jack Sparrow.

"Whoa!!!!!!"

Screams Jack as he continues to spin around the crane while being incredible lucky enough to dodge the many shots that were being fired at him.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile, Sora, who is still wandering the town not too far away from this action hears the many gunshots being fired, causing him to say to himself in curiosity

"What is that?"

Sora, had never seen or heard of a gun before, so this was quite a strange sound for him to hear. So out of curiosity Sora walks off in the direction of the gun shots to find out what is up.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile Jack, who had been the luckiest man to be alive so far, manages to break free of the crane spin by hopping off the rope as it neared another, more smaller, crane handle.

Jack nearly losses his balance on the thin platform due to the velocity he was going as he landed on it. And upon seeing a rope connected to the wood crane he was on, uses the chain between his handcuffs to his advantage once again by using them to as a hook to slide down the rope. And upon nearing ground level he let's go of his chains and drops to the ground, but doesn't have time to do anything else as Norrington's men come charging after him, guns ablazing.

So, with no where else to go, Jack runs into town with the men charging right behind him, all the while continuing to shoot at him….despite the fact that there were a few townsfolk in the section of town they were in.

Meanwhile Norringto, upon seeing this says to one of the more higher class men: Jelact "Jelact, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, -turns to give a glare at Jelact- I would hate for him to miss it."

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile Joshua, who was recovering from his rather nasty meeting with the wall said quietly to himself as he slowly got up and rubbed his head "Uh…note to self: never splatter a desert pastry on a buffed up dude."

After getting to his feet, Joshua managed to stagger out into the middle of the town road groaning along the way, when he suddenly heard someone to his left shout out.

"Coming Thru!"

Joshua turns to see a man in pirate clothes with a hat to match run past him, a little to close, for Joshua's right shoulder got a painful meeting with the man's resulting in Joshua spinning around involuntarily for a second or two as the guy ran off.

"Idiot."

Suddenly Joshua hears another noise behind him, this one much louder then the first, prompting him to turn around….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Only to get trampled on as a dozen or more soldiers clad in red uniforms and armed with rifles knock him down like a bulldozer.

"Eww that one went into my mouth!"

Shouted out Joshua as a multitude of shoes pounded into his very flesh, one shoe of which had the unfourtante pleasure of stomping on Joshua where the sun don't shine. And by the time that the last person ran over Joshua, he was flat on the ground with many shoe marks and bruises all over. But despite the condition he was in at the moment he managed to utter out…

"Ow."

Before promptly passing out.

Joshua would heal fast though, thanks to his powers, but he still was going to be lying in the dirt for an hour or two….maybe three.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile the soldiers continued to search for Jack Sparrow, one house at a time, the whole military was after this one man. Said person of which, had just avoided a squad of soliders by hiding behind a statue of a blacksmith. He then quickly ducked into the closest door upon spotting another squad of soliders, which turned out to be the blacksmith.

Upon entering he sees the traditional blacksmith setting: a cart a donkey tied to a old modern maching used for blacksmithing and most importantly the furnace.

But he paid no anntetion to that as he made his way to table, placed his hat on said table, and grabbed a hammer. But before he could do anything, a sound of a bottle dropping rung in his ears cuasing to turn and see a man snoring loudly in a chair. Jack Sparrow upon seeing this, slowly approached the man, with hammer still in hand.

His intentions we' rent to kill, because even if he denies it, he takes great displeaure in killing and would rather solve things out in a slightly more dignified manner. And as for his intentions, he'd actually just wanted to see if this man was a heavy sleeper.

So as Jack reached him, he tapped him roughly a couple of times, which only resulted in a slight disruption of his snore. So Jack turns around and seems to be walking away, before all of a sudden he turns back around and yells out "Whoa!!!!!!" to fully make sure this guy was a heavy sleeper.

And upon seeing that the guy was still out like a light, Jack Sparrow, instantly began to get back to his task at hand.

free himself from his handcuffs.

He tries to use the hammer in his hand, but to no avail.

Starting to get annoyed Jack feebly tires to pull the handcuff apart with his arms, but soon notices the turning mechanism in the machine, that was used for blacksmithing, which was powered by the donkey tied to part of the machine.

A second later we see Jack pulling a metal rod with a hook at the end, out of the furnace. The hook was so hot, that it was yellowish organish, compared to the gray that the rest of the metal rod was the color of. He then proceeds to look at the hook amusingly before eyeing the donkey.

Next thing the donkey knew was that It felt a searing hot pain in its rear causing it to let out a loud cry as he began to walk around the part of the mechanism he was tied to, and slowly began to turn it, which in turn started to turn other things in the machine as it came to life.

Jack, taking the opportunity places the chain of his handcuffs into one of the turning wheels, and proceeds to walk with it until it reaches another wheel that is spinning vertically above the first one.

_CRACK_

As soon as the chain reached that part of the machine we're two spinning wheels meet, it broke like tin foil, and Jack Sparrow was free….However his relief was brief as he heard someone behind the door he just came through, and unfourantely that person was just about to enter. So Jack, doing what any person would do, hides.

**SK(L/J)**

"Stupid Energy Wiz." mumbled Sora who was out this point out of breath and sweaty "He has no sense of direction, 'not to far away' my foot."

Anyway as Sora coninuted to complain about my directional skills, he suddenly spotted the guy he had bumped into earlier: Will. "Now where's he going?" said Sora to himself as he began to follow Will. It wasn't until long that Will opened a door to the blacksmith via 'string and wooden plank' as Sora, seeing all of this, thought…

_So Will's a Blacksmith huh?_

Will then enters the blacksmith while Sora tip toes to the door and peaks inside one of it's many cracks to see what would be going on in there shortly. He knew spying was wrong, but still he has the curiosity of a little child so you can't blame it for it right?…..

WRONG!!

As Will walks into the store he notices that the donkey is working…when he shouldn't be working. This leaves Will a bit confused at first, but he quickly gets over this as he walks over to the donkey to calm him down with what most animals love….

Petting.

After calming the donkey down, Will takes off his coat as he walks over to where the men who is assume to be Mr. Brown, is still sleeping like a rock, with the snoring of pig. Will chuckles before saying "Right where I left you." He then turns to the table to see a hammer there with a few pieces of metal around. "Not where I left you."

He then notices a hat also resting on the table not too far away from where he is at. Feeling curious he slowly reaches it for it…

_SLAP!_

All of a sudden from out of nowhere a the flat edge of a blade slaps down on Will's outstretched hand, causing Will to, in both instinct and reflex to look at his attacker who positions the blade up to his neck.

Will, now in slight fear of this man proceeds to say while slowly walking backwards, with Jack following his every movement "You're the one there hunting….the pirate.

Meanwhlie just outside Sora, who was peeking, saw all of this and was ablaze with anger.

Unlike most people, Sora care deeply not only for his friends but to those he just met that have good hearts. And seeing a pirate threaten Will was not going to get away with this, so in a flash of white _Kingdom Key _appeared in Sora's hand. But…just before Sora could open the door and charge the pirate, he saw something that made him reconisder that Will actually needed help….

Back inside Jack Sparrow, after hearing William's statement he saw something rather familiar about him so he pops the question while still pointing the tip of his sword at Will's neck "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threaten you before?"

To which Will, unafraid of Jack holding him at gunpoint..or in this case swordpoint, replies with a scowl "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Jack, after hearing this says "Ah, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you excuse me…"

Jack, during his statement had turn his back on Will, which proved to be a fatal mistake. Because this opportunity allowed Will to grab a nearby sword. Jack, having heard the noise of the swishing of a blade turned back around to see Will with a sword in his hand, pointing it straight at him.

One of the few good traits about Jack Sparrow of his displasure to kill, backfired on him yet again.

So Jack placed his blade across Will's while saying with his usual pirate voice "You think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" To which Will replies with an answer that reveals the reason for his actions "You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack, after hearing this says with a playful grin, after moving his blade back and forth along Will's "Only a little."

After a second or two both men begin to slash and parry the other, while slowly moving toward the door with Jack as offense and Will as defense. But then the direction reverses as Will takes to the offense.

Jack, somewhat impressed by Will's fencing skills says "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form" Before saying with a curious face "But how's your footwork?"

So for a brief moment this turns more into a mentor and student teaching match as Jack says as he rotates the battle around by stepping to his right as Will steps to the left, all the while continuing to parry the other one's attacks. "If I step here, you step there -sword parry- very good. Then I step again" Jack then reverse the rotation as the two continuing to fight.

After this is over Jack and Will have traded spots, so each one is on the other's original side of the battle with Jack's back to the door and Will's back to the furnace. Jack, then tries one more attack, a sneak attack, in which he slightly jumps and brings down in his blade in a vertical blow, which Will easily blocks.

However, Jack just grins before saying "Ta." And with that he makes his way to the door. But just as he makes it to said door, Will, without warning throws his sword in the direction of Jack. The sword stabs the lock on the door as Jack eyes it waringly, because it just missed his head by an inch.

Outside Sora sees William's throw and quickly pulls back his head to avoid having any of his eyes stabbed out. And as the sword stabs through the lock, some of it sticks out on the other side and stops…about an inch from Sora's face, promptly causing the sixteen year old to let out a yelp of surprise which was drowned out from the fading sound of the sword collision with the door.

Meanwhile back inside Jack slowly grabs the handle of the sword that has locked his only way out. But, try as he might and despite his struggle, he can't yank the sword free from the door.

Now, slighty annoyed at this boy he turns around to face Will while saying "That is a _wonderful _trick, -walks up to Will and draws his sword- except once again you are between me and my way out -gesures to the back door of the blacksmith- and now..you have no weapon."

Jack is proven wrong when Will picks up another sword whose tip had been resting in the furnace, and as a result the tip, just like the metal rod hook, was a glowing orangish-red color. Jack, surpised by this stares at it awaringly, but the donkey that has been here the whole time immediately lets out a yelp of fear before beginning to turn the machine around by walking.

This donkey, did not want to get stabbed again.

Jack showed a similar reaction, by attempting to run behind a pole next to Will to get past him instead of fighting him. But Will realizes what he is up too and quickly slash at Jack before he is able to do so. Jack parries it, but the result of a normal sword and a blaring hot one resulted in sparks as the two blades met. And the two continuing their sword fight.

At one point in the fight Jack, using the now-broken chains dangling around his handcuffs to wrap up Will sword before yanking it away from him. Will just chuckles nervously for a sec, before dodging a slash from Jack as he grabs another sword from the storage part of the blacksmith mechanism.

Jack, seeing Will's newest sword, proceeds to look at the large supply of swords, before saying in a shocked tone of voice "Who makes all of theses?" Will, surprisingly answers him with a grin, while both men's blades clash again "I do…-blades clash again- and I practice with them -blades clash again- three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girlfried mate."

Jack then grabs a hammer from the mechanism and throws it at Will who dodges, before he once again clashes blades with Jack. But as they clash, both men grab the other one's wrist that holds the sword. But…as a result of the combined strength to overpower the other's one parry, both swords, still in owner's hands and clashed with the other are forced up into the air. This also results in both men staring at each other face to face before Jack says "Or perhaps the reason you practiced three hours a day is that you already found one and/or incapable of woothing someone otherwise…" Jack's face changes into slight worry for a second as he asks "Your not a eunuch are you?"

But Will answers with anger in his voice "I pratice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate….I CAN KILL IT!" And with that statement made both men let go of the other's wrist and jump backwards to gain some distance from the other.

Will, then grabs a second sword before rushing forward to try and hack Jack to pieces, but Jack parries while backing up onto the cart, which is at this point locked in place….That is until Will jumps on after Jack to continue their fight.

Now as the cart wobbles back and forth on one set of wheels, both men must block and parry the other ones attacks while keeping their balance on unstable ground. After a few seconds Jack's chains are wrapped around one of Will's sword. But before Jack can take advantage over the situation, Will does first by throwing that sword up into one of the many planks close to the celing of the building. (Like the tree house in Kingdom Hearts 1, at Tarzan's world)

The sword nails into the plank dead on, taking Jack's left arm up with it. Jack, now having his left arm imbolized proceeds to try and slash Will with his right arm, but Will ducks to avoid it.

Jack, then suddenly spots a loose plank in the cart and stomps down on it..hard, resulting in the latter end to pop up and smack Will right in the jaw, and in the process knock him off the cart. Jack then takes advantage of this short brief pause in the fighting to try and pull his chains out of the sword, stuck to the plank, that they have been wrapped, that had immobilized his left arm.

During his process, he manges to flip upside down, seeing as how he is hanging by his left arm, before placing his feet on the plank.

Meanwhile Will, having recovered from that cheap blow hops back onto the cart and intends to finish Jack off while he is vulnerable. But…at this time Jack finally frees his the chain wrapped around his arm, before his eyes shoot open, as he plummets back down with his back getting a painful meeting with the cart. And, just like a seesaw, Will was thrown upwards from the reaction of the cart from Jack's fall. He landed roughly on the planks above.

Jack, on ground level, how tumbled off the cart after his fall. He didn't see Will go up….However as he walks back onto the cart, he soon notices Will up on the planks above. Grinning Jack Sparrow tries to leave…but before he can make a move Will cuts a rope that _was _holding a huge load of crates above said planks. This Promptly wiped the grin off Jack as the huge pile of crates land on the other side of the cart, sending Jack up as well. His landing was even rougher then Will's..in fact he didn't even land on it, he had rather grabbed one of the planks, and managed to haul himself up onto it.

But Jack has no time to relax as he begins to fight Will on the narrow planks a good 10 feet off the ground. Soon….however Jack's sword Is knocked out of his hand by Will, who bears a grin while pointing his sowrd at the now defenseless Jack Sparrow. Jack, actually looking fearful immediately manages to flip backwards over the plank before landing on the ground near the furnace. William follows in exactly the same matter.

Jack, now beinging to panic grabs a soot sack connected to the furnace and blasrs Will in the face with brown dust, turning Will into his own version of Mr. Brown by all that dust that now colors his body. Jack, also takes this time to not Will's sword out of his hands while he struggling to see.

As Will regains eyesight he quickly brings out a hammer to hit Jack with but stops dead in his tracks the moment his eyes fell on the pistol being pointed straight at his head.

Will, now staring in disbelief says "You cheated." To which Jack replies "Pirate."

Outside Sora was enjoying being a specator to this fight, so much that he had to actually restrain himself from cheering Will on, to avoid being spotted. But after seeing Jack point a strange device at Will, and after hearing what they both just said, Sora knew that it was time to help.

But…just before he could assist he got a glimpse of a battalton of soliders clade in red uniforms along with a man in a blue uniform with them.

Sora, looked at them blankly for a moment, before opening his eyes in shock after remembering what Will said.

_You're the one there after….the pirate._

_You seem somewhat familiar have I threaten you before?_

So doing the only thing he could, Sora shouted out "Hey Guys! The man your looking for is in here!"

**SK(L/J)**

Norrington was still looking for Jack Sparrow, after he had threaten Mrs. Swann, when he suddenly came across a boy in black jumpsuit-like clothing with big black shoes yelling something out to him. To which Norrington says to himself while rolling his eyes "What does that crazy civillian with the oversized key want?" To which one of his men replies while pointing at the doorway the boy was standing at "He says the man we're looking for is in there."

Norrington, after hearing this ponders if he should believe the crazy civilian's words or not. Finally giving in, and seeing as how it wouldn't hurt to look, he says in determination "Everyone into the Blacksmith!" And with that they charge to the door.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile back inside both Jack and Will hear them starting to pound on the door.

Will then insantly places himself between Jack and the only other way out. Jack, upon seeing this says in a serious tone of voice "Move away." But Will replies in a shakily and determine tone of voice "No."

Jack, starting to get desperate says "Please move!" To which Will answers with "No! I can't just step aside and let you escape."

Jack cocks the gun.

"This shot is not meant for you."

_CONK!_

Jack stays perfectly still for a moment, before falling down to the ground like a statue as he losses consciousness. As it turns out, the guy who had been sleeping like a rock had woke up during their battle and had managed to knock Jack out with a glass bottle.

Then….just at that moment a shining blade in the shape of a key slashes through the door, revealing very stunned soliders staring at the person with the giant key. Sora starts to squirm under the uncomfortable stares while at the same time dismissing his keyblade in a flash of light before anyone could see.

Lucky for Sora, the soilders soon turn their attention off him as they rush up to point their riflies at Jack's unconscious body. Norrington and Sora soon follow.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown." Began Norrington "You've assited in capturing a dangerous fugitive" To which Mr. Brown replies with "Just doing my servitude sir."

"Hey! Will was the one who did all the fighting! This guy just managed to get in a cheap shot while his back was turned." Sora shouted off.

Sora, was not about to let someone who didn't do anything take credit for someone else's achivement. Ture Brown had delivered the final blow…but that was all he did! Nothing more and nothing less."

However..Norrington just smirks before saying "Thanks for the humor kid, but we all know who stopped this vile creature from raging havoc in this town." Sora's blood boils at this comment and proceeds to backtalk Norrington, before Will suddenly rests his arm on Sora's shoulder while gesturing for Sora to remain quiet.

Sora, reluctantly complies as Norrington proclaims "Well I trust that you will always remember this as the day _Captain _Jack Sparrow _almost _escaped…..take him away." And with those words Norrington exited the building soon afterwards followed by his soilders with Jack in tow. Mr. Brown soon left also.

Leaving Sora and Will alone in the blacksmith.

"So…" began Will "How'd you happen to come to the conclusion that I was the one who fought that pirate?…Hmmm?" Sora, after hearing this begins to sweat as he nervously answers with "Well…you know…"

"No I don't. Care to explain." Said Will with a knowing smirk.

"Well I was….uh…." Sora was now sweating like a turkey on thanksgiving.

"You were spying on me. We'rent ya?" asked Will, his smirk never faltering. Sora, knowing that the gig was up lets out a long sigh before proceeding to explain "I was….And I saw that fight between you and him. By the way cool battle. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Will replies with a grin "I thought you said you were spying on me?" To which Sora replies with "I might've of missed a few parts here and there." Will, after hearing this sighs, realizing that this was going to take while….

**SK(L/J)**

Later that night in the dungeons of the fort of Port Royal, prisoners stacked up in one cell begin calling out to a dog while one of them holds an old chicken strip bone.

"Come here boy."

"Smell the bone"

"Come here boy."

"Nice juicy bone."

Now…the reason why they wanted to gain this dog's attention so bad was not because they wanted to pet the dog, no siree! Rather, they wanted the thing in the dog's mout….the keyring to the prison cells.

Suddenly a voice coming from the prison cell adjacent to theirs says, somewhat annoyed by their actions "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."

As it turns out this was Jack Sparrow who seemed rather perfectly calm despite being faced with, being hung on the gallows tommrow morning.

One of the prisoners then repondes to Jack's statement with a hint of anger in his voice "Oh, excuse us if we're not reserved to the gallows just yet!" Jack just lightly chuckles in reponse to his comment.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile back at the blacksmith Will had already finshed explaining to Sora how he practiced fencing with swords by training himself three hours a day. Will had then offered for Sora to stay the night which he accepted.

At this current point in time Will was just smithing away on a brand new sword with same orange glow, revaling that it had just come out of the furnace. Sora simply watched him, but Sora couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something….something important.

Suddenly a loud errie wind reached both Will's and Sora's ears.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sora curiously. Will replied with "Yeah, stay here." and without waiting for a reply from Sora he opens a window nearby to see a creepy fog eveloping the alleyways of Port Royal, while also seeing a stray cat running off into another alleyway.

Too bad Sora and Will had no idea of what was about to happen…

**SK(L/J)**

Off in the sea, a black omnious ship slowly and quietly made it's way to Port Royal's bay.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile on the walls of the fortress of Port Royal Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington we're chatting.

"Has my Duaghter given you an answer yet?" asked Governor Sawnn who reffering to Norrington's proposal to Elizabeth earlier. To which Norrington replies somewhat depressed "No, she hasn't."

"Well she has had a very tiring day. -notices the weather- Ghastly weather don't ya say?"

Norrington agreeing with him says "Bleak, very bleak."

Suddenly a noise reaches Governor Sawnn's hears as he says with curiosity "What was that?" Norrington turns in the direction of the sound to see a….

"Cannonball!" shouts out Norrington tackling Governor Swann to the ground, as a cannonball blasts a part of the wall near them. Norington then proceeds to shout "Reutrn Fire!"

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile Jack, back in the dungeon section of the fort, hears the sounds of cannonballs blasting away at both the fort and other object they didn't care about. Jack then proceeds to say in a shocked tone of voice as he recognizes the sound "I know those guns." He then runs up to his prision window to see a black ghostly ship, with black sails in the harbor, or bay of Port Royal, blasting at any and everything in sight.

"It's the _Pearl_." Jack said with a creepy smile.

"The _Black Pearl_?" repeats one of the prisoners in the adjacent cell with fear in his eyes, while the war sounds outside continue to rage. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any surviors."

Jack, after hearing this replies with a pirate chuckle "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?"

**SK(L/J)**

While all of this was happening the _Black Pearl _continued to blast away at Port Royal, causing buldings to blow up, and balconies and fort walls to come crumbling down. The citzens of Port Royal were all screaming in panic, doing little to help the soliders who were quickly scrambling about, trying to gain hold on the situation, but faling miserably. Not only that but pirates from the ghostly ship, came to the shore in rowboats and began to invade the city.

They hacked down all civilians in their paths, along with adding to the destruction being dealt to the city by the _Black Pearl_'s cannons.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile back at the blacksmith, both Will and Sora we're looking out of the window in horror at the sight before them. Pirates we're mercilessly killing anyone who got in their way, while vandalizing people's homes.

It was at this time when Sora suddenly remembered that Kairi was still out there by herself, sure he knew that she was still by the gummi ship out in the forset and that she was probably safe from harm's hand. But he couldn't shake the feeling of being worried over her, along with the fact that he was forgetting something else also.

Suddenly Will grabs a sword and axe from the table and proceeds to charge outside while saying sternly "Stay here Sora!" To which Sora replies with "No way! I'm not sitting by and watching these town people get hurt!"

"Sora, they'll kill you!"

"I'll be okay." and to prove his point Sora summoned his keyblade, which appeared in a flash of light.

Will could only stare with mouth agape before managing to utter out after what seemed like hours of not speaking "Impossible! That's physically illogical! Out of everything I've learned… What in the world did you just do!?" To which Sora replies blankly with a short simple answer "I summoned my keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"Yes…" explained Sora "It's a weapon that's meant for fighting the darkness, and I'm it's chosen wielder." Will, stood there dumbfounded…

"Keyblades? Darkness? Chosen Weilder? None of this made sense to him.

But he was abruptly interrupted in his mental dilema by screams from nearby civillians, bringing Will back to reality and the situation at hand. So, with a still somewhat shocked voice from Sora's Keyblade he says "I really can't comprehend what you just said, but right now we need to deal with these pirates."

Sora nods and says with a grin "Bring it on!"

But before Sora could take a step Will adds in "One more thing, I can't gurantee your safety if you should fight."

Sora, grateful to Will's concern, says with a cocky grin "And who said I needed protection from you?" Will, couldn't help but smirk in this dire situation at Sora's enthusiam. Will then proceeds to open the door, but before he leaves he says comfortingly "Good luck" and with that he runs out.

Upon exiting he sees a women, screaming while being chased by one of the pirates. Will quickly ends that with a axe throw at the pirate's back, causing said pirate to growl in pain before falling to the ground limp. Will then rushes up and grabs the axe embedded in the pirate's back.

Will then proceeds to hack and slash the other pirates in the vicinity, when suddenly one sneaks up behind. And with a evil grin he prepares to use his axe and decapitated Will.

_Wo wo wo wo BANG!_

Will instantly turns around at the noise to see a pirate falling to the ground lifelessly with a silver key with a gold handle, embedded in his back. Will then suddenly jumps back in shock and alarm as the key disappears in a flash of light and reappears in Sora's hand a distance away.

Will, still weirded out by this proceeds to say "I don't know what sort of trickery that was, but thanks!" Sora replies with a cocky grin while spinning his keyblade around his hand "No problem."

Suddenly Will's expression turns to one of shock, which confuses Sora as to why he would be doing this. Then, without warning Will throws his axe in the direction of Sora, causing said person's eyes to widen in panic. So in reaction he proceeds to block the axe with his keyblade. But he suddenly realizes that Will's target wasn't him…rather it was the pirate who was right behind Sora getting ready to due Sora in.

_SPLAT_

The axe makes a direct hit with the pirate's head, instantly resulting in instant death for the pirate. Sora, couldn't help but go green at this disgusting sight as Will ran over and pulled the axe out of the dead pirate's head.

"Are you alright?" asked Will with concern in his voice to which Sora replies, still close to vomiting "Yeah I'm….uh….alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm okay." Replied Sora who was now starting to return to his orginal color.

Will uncertainly nods after hearing this from Sora , before running off in another direction, while slashing at pirates along the way. It was only till then that Sora finally realized what he had forgotten besides Kairi.

_Oh man! I forgot about Joshua!_

**SK(L/J)**

As Joshua came too, he could hear the sounds of screaming and explosions beating on his eardrums from all directions.

_What in the world is going on?_ thought Joshua wearily as he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a cloudy, starry sky above him, which was soon replaced by a caterpillar that had crawled on to Joshua's face.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Had it not been for Joshua's low voice he would've surely screamed like a little girl. He then proceed to quickly swipe the bug off of him, while rising to his feet fast and wiping his face frantically.

Unfourtantely for Joshua two pirates nearby had heard his scream and we're now proceeding to him, while chukling under their breaths.

"Eww, gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" complained Joshua,unaware of the two pirates that we're approaching him from behind.

The two pirates rasied their swords and swung….

"Maybe I'd petter check and see if any other nasty bugs are on me" Joshua then proceeded to bend over and check himself.

_SLASH!_

Joshua insantly snapped up at the sound and quickly turned around to see that two pirates had slashed each other before they both fell to the ground lifelessly. Joshua shrugged at the sight of this…..but he soon saw another pirate approaching him with sword raised, chuckling to himself.

Joshua's eyes widen in fear….

He knew that in his human form he wasn't as durable as he was in his powered up Elaman form and so a slash from a sword while in human form could be fatal and if not…. it sure would've been painful. Another reason for his fear was because if he used his powers in his human form his secret identity would be blown. But judging from the situation he was in, Joshua was running out of options.

"What's the matter boy?" chuckled the pirate "Too scared to fight back?" The pirate then slashes out at Joshua.

"I'm not afraid of you!" replied Joshua slightly fearful as he dodged the swipe.

"Then why are you shaking?" Asked the pirate as he tried to slash at Joshua again. Joshua replies while dodging another swipe "I'm not shaking!" "Yeah…ya are!" replied the pirate grinning evilly "and I'm going to show you what death feel likes, chicken legs!"

Joshua's eyes flared open upon hearing that nickname he despised so much….

"What do you call me?" asked Joshua with a glare that could've made even the bravest men run away like coward. The pirate…however was unaffected by Joshua's glare and replied, still grinning evilly "Chicken legs!" and with that the pirate lunged forward and attempted to cut Joshua in half.

But Joshua dodged and his fist began to glow with pink energy. And before the pirate had time to do anything else except for turning to face his attacker, the pirate was punched in the face with inhuman strength due to the energy Joshua stored in his punch, rather then brute strength alone, which Joshua didn't have.

The pirate was blasted straight through a concrete wall, which signaled the end of him.

Joshua, grimaced at the sight of this, he hated attacking humans but these fellows felt different then regular human pirates to Joshua, something he couldn't quite get. But he quickly realized he had no time to dwell on it as more pirates were seen chasing down individuals. So Joshua quickly went into a alleyway to change into his Elaman ego: Laserstorm before charging in to battle with the numerous pirates.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile on the walls of the fort the soldiers we're mounting a counterattack against the _Black Pearl_'s cannons but they we're quickly faltering. But Commodore Norrington kept the morale of his men up with orders of anger and vengeance

"Light the muzzle blast! I need a four line defense!"

Suddenly Norrington spots the Governor a few feet away from him and proceeds to say to him in a military voice "Governor! Barricade yourself in my office." For a moment Governor Swann doesn't do anything until Norrington adds in "That's an order."

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile in the gummi ship _Highwind _Kairi was watching the old classic movie: _It's a Wonderful Life_ in her cabinet on the ship.

"Did you hear anything Naminé?" asked Kairi as she paused the movie for a second, after hearing a faint sound.

_Nope. _Was Naminé's reply, and with that Kairi resumed the move they we're watching while awing at some sweet part in the movie.

**SK(L/J)**

Elizabeth, was staring out of her bedroom window in horror at the sight of Port Royal being destroyed by the black ominous ship in the harbor that just wouldn't leave. She then quickly caught sight of a band of pirates busting down her mansion's gate from below.

She gasps at the sight of this and quickly runs down the stairs to prevent their butler, who had no idea of what was going on outside. She quickens her pace upon hearing a pounding on the front door.

And as she makes it to the stairs to see the butler just about to open the door.

"Don't!"

But it is too late, the butler opens the door to a pack of pirates, which then point a pistol as one says with a smirk "Hello chum."

_BANG!_

Elizabeth's squeals in absolute terror as her butler takes a bullet to the head and falls down like a rock.

But the poor girl's troubles are not over there, because as the pirates storm into the place, two pirates: one with a weird beard (Pirate A) and one taller, skinner pirate with a wooden eye (Pirate B) catch sight of her, and immediately begin to charge up their stairs after her.

Elizabeth, quickly runs back into her bedroom and locks the door behind her. She then turns around to bump into…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

A maid.

The maid quickly shushes her as she says terrified "Miss Swann they've come to kidnapped you!" To which Elizabeth replies curiously "What?"

"You're the Governor's daughter."

Suddenly they hear banging sounds from outside, no doubt the pirates trying to bust their way in through the door.

Elizabeth, realizing that the maid can get out says to her "Listen, they haven't seen you yet! Hide! And the first chance you get run to the fort!"

The maid slowly nods her head and **(1)** hides under the bed, while Elizabeth runs into the second room of her bedroom. No soon afterwards the pirates bust into the room and spot her running into her second bedroom. Both pirates immediately follow, but as they are just about to enter the doorway, Pirate A gets smack with a metal pan that comes flying out of nowhere, A then promptly falls to the floor dazed.

But as Elizabeth tries it again with Pirate B he grabs it while saying in a playful tone of voice that actually sounds more friendlier then the average pirate "Gotcha!"

At the same time this is happening the maid quickly rushes out of the room, unnoticed. She then runs down the stairs and out of the mansion while shrieking at the sight of the butler's dead body in front of the main door along the way.

Meanwhile Pirate B continues to tease Elizabeth with pitiful 'boo' attempts….that is until Elizabeth presses the trigger on the handle of the pot, releasing the hot embers inside of it and onto the now gaping Pirate B.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, It's hot!" yelps Pirate B as he tries to brush off the hot embers on him, while Pirate A slowly gets up. But as they recover Elizabeth runs between the two, out of the room and down the stairs.

Pirate A, after seeing this says, obviously angry at Elizabeth for hitting him with a heater pan "Come on!" and the two quickly give chase to Elizabeth.

Surprisingly while chasing Elizabeth down the stairs, goofy Pirate B manages to swing himself along the stair's rail to drop directly in front of Elizabeth, all the while giving her an angry growl.

Suddenly a cannonball blasts through a window of the mansion and into a wall, causing the lobby room to vibrate, this distraction gives Elizabeth the time to slip around Pirate B and to run into another room across the lobby.

As soon as she enters she cleverly uses a three prong candlestick and places the open 'u' shape curves on it, along the knobs, which acts like temporary lock for the doors. Pretty soon the man or should I say woman-made lock is quickly put to the test as Pirate A and B try to bust it open.

Elizabeth, knowing that the lock wouldn't hold for long, looks around the room frantically for anything that might help her in fighting the pirates. Her eyes rest on two swords in a brown symbol hanging on the wall.

She instantly rushes forward to them and tries to pull one of the swords out…..but try as she might the swords wouldn't budge from their place. Leaving Elizabeth defenseless…

Suddenly the lock on the doors fails as the two pirates bust in to find…..no one here? That can't be right!

"We know your heeerrrre poppet." says Pirate A in a tone that would be use to tease a mouse hiding from a cat "Come out and we promise we won't hurt you."

(How much do you wanna bet that is a lie?)

"We _will_ find you poppet."

From inside a secret closet in that room Elizabeth stares through the crack in the wall-like doors at the two pirates in fear of them finding her.

"You got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

Elizabeth's eyes snap open as she realizes what they are talking about. She slowly reaches for the medallion around her neck and looks it at in worry, before suddenly a thought enters her mind. Suddenly she hears a voice causing her to look up and see Pirate A smiling a creepy smile at her through the crack…

"Hello poppet."

"Parley!" Elizabeth immediately calls out, as the two pirates open the doors in one quick motion. The pirates, just stare blankly at her while holding her at gunpoint. Elizabeth seeing this repeats "Parely. I invoke the right of parley. According the code of the brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew you have to take me to your captain."

Pirate A after hearing this growls while saying "I _know _the code."

But Elizabeth replies "If the adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Pirate B after hearing this says "She speaks the code." to which Pirate A replies with a shout "She wants to be taken to the captain!" Pirate A then turns to Elizabeth and says with a calm, creepy tone of voice "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

**SK(L/J)**

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Growled another pirate as Sora slashed the pirate in two with his keyblade that's thickness easily overpowered the pirates' thin swords.

Sora then quickly spun around and shot a Firaga spell from his keyblade at another pirate who attempted to strike him down from behind. The pirate yelped in pain as the flames grew on his body, he eventually ran out of sight desperate to find some water to drench the flames that we're slowly burning his body.

More screaming then enter Sora's eardrums as he saw many more citizens being chased by pirates. "How many more pirates are there?" Sora asked to no one in particular as he knocked down three more pirates with** (2)** Strike Raid.

Suddenly Sora felt a searing pain enter his back, causing him to scream out in agony as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his back side. As it turns out a pirate had slashed Sora's back from behind.

"It's time for you to die kid!" shouted the pirate as he jumped on Sora and prepared to drive his sword through Sora's skull. But Sora, somehow summoned the strength to shout out "Thunder!" before a bolt of lighting shot down from the sky and promptly electrocuting the pirate silly, while forcing him off of Sora.

Sora, then raises his keyblade high into the air before shouting out "Heal!"

Sora was then covered in a green aura that rejuvenated him from all injuries except for one, for he still had a nasty bruise on his back. But the Curaga spell did do what Sora wanted it to do. And so he slowly raised himself to his feet.

Meanwhile Will had been locked in conflict with a pirate that had a chain. Will had been doing good until the pirate had managed to wrap Will up next to him. Then, with an axe in his other hand the pirate says gleefully "Say Goodbye."

Suddenly the familiar object that Will was starting to see a lot of slammed into the pirate sending him crashing through a glass window as Will said regarding the pirate's earlier statement "Goodbye". Will then turns to see the same person who has saved his life twice in a row, as the keyblade forms back in Sora's hand with a…

_VROOSH_

"I still don't see how that is even possible, but thanks…again." said Will who's shock, of Sora's Keyblade, was slowly fading over time. Sora, just like before replies with grin "Don't mention it.

Suddenly Will catches eye of something… and that something is Elizabeth being taken away by the pirates.

"Elizabeth" whisper Will in pure horror.

He then quickly tries to run to her but he is stopped by a pirate who chuckles while waving a hand at him. Will just stares at the pirate awkwardly for a moment…until he catches sight of the bomb at his feet.

But as fate would have it, the bomb malfunctioned as the black string connected to it was burned away completely, leaving the pirate standing there dumbfounded. Will, on the other hand just smirks, but before he can do anything, another pirate from behind conks him on the head with a hard plastic bottle causing Will to fall to the ground as he losses conscious.

Sora, sees this and shouts out in worry for his friend "Will!" and he begins to run to where Will is at, but he is suddenly stopped when he is surrounded by four pirates.

"Out of the way!"

Sora, didn't even give them a chance to respond to his statement as he hacked one down and blasted another with another Firaga spell, resulting in the pirate running away on fire, screaming all the way.

Sora then turns to glare at the remaining two pirates who give snarls of anger before leaping at Sora swords drawn, but said person quickly blocks both men's swords and retaliates with a combo which sends the two pirates crashing into a wall and window upon the final hit of the combo.

Sora, then turns back to Will and runs up to him, but before he can reach Will a cannonball blasts apart a roof of the building nearest to Sora**(3)**, and a piece of concrete lands on Sora's head instantly knocking him out cold.

Had he had made it another 10 feet he would've reached Will's unconsciousness body.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile in another part of town a pirate was chasing a woman around town while saying inappropriate things about having sex that I won't repeat.

Suddenly a teenage boy clad in stylish metal armor leaps from an alley and lands in front of the lustful pirate. This boy was of course Joshua who was currently Laserstorm.

Laserstorm then proceeds to say as he charges up pinkish white energy in one hand "You know dude? Those we're some nasty words you we're saying to that lady you were chasing."

"Yeah, so what of it!?" the pirate spat back

"Well…" began Laserstorm "On behalf of all authority that prohibits irresponsible sexual actions I hereby ban you from any and all classes of sexual harassment!" And with that Laserstorm blasted the pirate with a pinkish white laser, scorching the pirates very skin as said pirate was blasted back a good 20 feet into a concrete wall.

"And that's how you take out the trash." said Laserstorm as he dusted his hands off. But as soon as he turns around he get's greeted by three snarling pirates, who had just arrived and had seen their best friend hit the concrete wall hard. Thought they hadn't seen the cause of it….

Which was very stinky for them.

"So…do you guys like checkers?" asked a nervous Laserstorm as he saw the pirates drawing their swords. The pirates just snarled in anger in response to Laserstorm's words as they attempted to slash at Laserstorm.

Laserstorm dodged by leaping back before saying "I'll take that as a no." Unbeknownst to the pirates Laserstorm had taken this opportunity to unknowingly shoot out a thin beam of fire at the pirates' feet through his index finger, setting them on fire as Laserstorm continued to converse with them.

Laserstorm then proceeds to ask "Do you guys smell something cooking?" to which the pirates look at each other confusingly before catching sight of smoke rising from the ground. The pirates quickly look down to see their piggies on fire.

For a second they don't move at all which causes Laserstorm to snicker at the sight. Then…

"YEOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

All three pirates hopped away while blowing on their feet in a pitful attempt to extinguish the flame that were beginning to burn their toes to a crisp. Laserstorm couldn't help but nearly fall back in laughter at this sight until quite suddenly he was surrounded by 5 more pirates growling angrily at him.

"Oh come on!!"

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile back in the dungeons of the fort, a cannonball blasts the side of the wall, freeing the prisoners in a particular prison cell. This of course happened to be the prison cell next to Jack Sparrow's.

As the prisoners run out of their cell one long prisoner turns to Jack and says remorsefully "My sympathies friend, your have no manner of luck at all." and with that he leaves. Jack, just places his head in the small space of the wall that was blasted open on his side of the prison cell and looks on in slight despair as the other prisoners run free.

Soon the moon shows itself through the cloudy skies and it's moonlight bathes the lonely Jack in his lonely cell. But Jack doesn't pay attention to that and grabs a bone from the dirty floor before sticking it out and whistling for the dog **(4)**.

"Come on doggy." says Jack as he attempts to coo the animal over "It's just you and me now. It's you and old Jack now. C'mon."

Either the animal is really stupid or animals just love Jack, because that is exactly what the dog does as he slowly walks over with caution as Jack continues to eager the dog on with bone and words

Eventually the dog gets within mere inches of Jack's hand that holds the bone, until a loud noise is heard from above, causing the animal to run off in fright. Jack is once again left alone as he pleads for the dog to come back.

Suddenly Jack sees a soldier's lifeless body tumble down the stairs into view promptly followed by two pirates as one says obviously annoyed about something "Hey! This isn't the armory!"

But both pirates are soon brought out of their dilemma as soon as they spot Jack Sparrow in his cell. "Well, well, well" Began one of the pirates "Look what we have here. Captain Jack Sparrow -spits- last time I saw you, you were all along on a godforsaken island. Shrinking in the distance." The other pirate adds in with a chuckle "His fortunes haven't improved much."

Jack, somewhat insulted by this but makes no facial expression of it, replies in his usual tone of voice "Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers"

After hearing this, one pirate angrily reaches out, through the prison bars and grasps Jack's throat. But as his skin comes in contact with the moonlight it suddenly turns into nothing but a bony arm. (Quite literally) Jack, taking notice of this says "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

The pirate that grabbed Jack's throat then angrily whispers "You know nothing of hell." and with that pleasant thought, he let's go of Jack's throat before walking away with the other pirate.

Once alone Jack says with a trace of worry actually evident in his voice "That's really interesting." Up in the sky the moon disappears behind the clouds yet again.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile as Elizabeth is dragged on board a black African pirate says in a deep threating voice "We take no captives." To which Pirate A replies with "She's invoke the right of parley with Captain Barbossa!"

Elizabeth, taking this as her cue instantly begins to talk "I'm here to negotiate…" she doesn't give another word in as the pirate promptly slaps her in the face before saying angrily "You'll speak when spoken too."

But, quite suddenly a hand grabs the black pirate's arm that had slapped Elizabeth "And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." As it turns out this was the Captain in question because the black African pirate replies "Aye sir."

(In case you haven't watched Pirates of the Caribbean, which is why I'm not putting down any detail, Captain Barbossa also has a pet monkey as well which at this point in time was on the Captain's shoulder.)

Captain Barbossa then proceeds to say "My apologizes miss." Elizabeth, however, just get's down to the point "Captain Barbossa, I'm here to negotiate the hostilities against Port Royal." As she says this her tone of anger increases.

Barbossa just says in a teasing tone of voice "There a lot of long words in there miss, we're not but humble pirates." His tone of voice then get's more serious as he says "What is it that you want?" To which Elizabeth replies with a glare "I want you to leave and never come back."

To which Barbossa replies "I'm disincline to acquiesce to your request."

He get's a angry blank stare from Elizabeth, who guessed that meant no. She is soon proven right as Barbossa says

"Means no."

Elizabeth, after hearing this says with anger clearly evident in her voice "Very well" She then walks over to the edge of the boat, leaving the others confused as to what she is doing…that is until she says angrily while holding the medallion necklace over the side of the boat "I'll drop it."

The pirates look at each other startled for a minute before returning to their serious nature, in an attempt to hid their need for the item. Even Captain Barbossa shows a very faint worry expression as well.

Barbossa then proceeds to say in a different non-worry tone of voice as he says "Behold the sea is bustling with treasure, what makes you think a wee bit of shine matters to us?"

Elizabeth, just stands in ther realization as she remembers the pirate ship she saw back in the beginning part of this long chapter. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship eight years ago on the crossing from England." Barbossa after hearing this says "Did ya now?"

Elizabeth, now realizing that the only way to get Barbossa and the others to show their desire for the item was to….

"Well I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point of me keeping it." And with that Elizabeth, releases a bit of slack in the necklace string from her hand to cause the medallion to slip downwards an inch or two.

All pirates gasp in worry, including Barbossa who says "No!"

Elizabeth lets out knowing gasp that makes Barbossa's blood boil for sec but he gives no facial expression of this. Then quite surprisingly Barbossa chuckles in amusement as he says "Got a name missy?" To which Elizabeth says hesitantly **(5)** "Elizabeth………Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

Barbossa, having heard this slowly turns his head around to his face his crew before saying in a creepy, excited tone of voice while making sure the rest of the crew hear him "Miss Turner!" This instantly sparks many gasps and conversations among the crew as Barbossa turns back around to face Elizabeth before saying "And how does a maid come across a trinket like that? Family Heirloom perhaps?"

Elizabeth, unsure of what Barbossa is saying or has in mind just says **(6)** "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." Barbossa, after hearing this finally says while extending a hand to her "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and nere return."

Elizabeth, after hearing this hesitates for a moment before dropping the medallion into Barbossa's hand, before he gives it to the monkey, while never taking eyes off Elizabeth.

As the monkey swings away with medallion in tow, Elizabeth asks Barbossa "Our bargain?" Barbossa just gives Elizabeth one more glare before swiftly turning away while giving the signal to head out. The black African pirate then proceeds to give out the orders.

While he is doing this, Elizabeth quickly realizes they have no intention on bringing her back to shore and so she shouts out in anger while pursuing Barbossa "You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the brotherhood set…." She is interrupted by Barbossa, who has finally had enough of her attitude "First! You return to shore was not part of our negotiating nor our agreement so I must do nothing! And secondly you must be a pirate for the pirate code to apply and your not! And thirdly! -Barbossa's anger drops for a second- The code is more of what you call guidelines then actual rules. -Barbossa's anger rises again- Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl _Miss Turner!"

Elizabeth just stares in shock before she is dragged below deck by Pirates A and B.

**Chapter 2 End**

**Whew! What a long chapter. I mean that was like 50 pages long! Good grief! Well anyway I hope you stay tuned for Chapter 3.**

**(1): **I just picked a random spot for her to hide at.

**(2): **The reason why Sora has his KH1's abilities is because he couldn't have forgotten them if Namine restored his memory after he had gone into Castle Oblivion right? So he has his KH1's abilities as well.

**(3): **That's what you call bad luck!

**(4): **Now look who's reduced to cooing the dog huh Jack?

**(5): **Liar!

**(6):** Sheesh! She's just all about the lying today isn't she!?

**No New Items we're required in this Chapter.**

**Bag:**

The Yellow Communicator.

Joshua's Lucky Charm.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing Elizabeth

**Chapter 3: Rescuing Elizabeth****.**

In a ominous dark castle, floating in a dark abyss with seven towers, and in the room of the wretched witch herself, Maleficent was at a small round table, rubbing the crystal ball with her sinister hands.

Her bedroom could cause even the bravest men to run out like chickens. Her bed was made of evil thorns and twigs. Her evil-looking rug had an eye in the center that would sometimes follow a person's movement. A lonely small table in the center of the room revealed a crystal ball with a spiraling green gas inside of it. The only that remained untouched by Maleficent's influence were the stony walls themselves!

"That's it…." she began evilly as she stuided a blue glowing tip part of a sword in her hand "show me where the next piece lies…" As if Maleficent's words were like magic, the spiraling green gas spun around violently before fading away to reveal an image of a gloomy cave packed with treasure all around.

The images then fades away as Maleficent's grins a grin that would surely make even Merlin the wise wizard feel a bit fearful. "Excellent…."

**SK(L/J)**

"Sora? Sora! Wake up!"

"Who's there?" replied Sora who was now semi-conscious.

The mysterious voice answers "It's me William." Sora's eyes, after hearing this, snapped open to reveal Will's concern face staring down at him. "Whoa!" The sudden appearance of Will's face causes Sora to jump right up to his feet in surprise.

"You alright?" asked Will who was getting up to his feet as well. Sora replies wearily while rubbing the back of his head "Yeah…I'm okay. What happened?" While he was saying this Sora was looking around at the now-in-shambles town, with smoke rising from leftover fires, and buildings partly and fully destroyed. Sora could also hear soldiers marching around trying to gain hold of the situation.

"Those vile creatures kidnapped Elizabeth…that's what's happened." spat Will venomously.

"Who's Elizabeth?" asked Sora with curiosity and concern, after seeing and hearing Will's enraged expression. However Will ignores him and says with a growl while running off "Follow me." Sora, still left in the dark follows Will awkwardly.

(A few mintues later)

Will and Sora finally come acros Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington looking over a map in the fort courtyards. Will then proceeds to say while running up to them "They've taken her, They've taken Elizabeth!"

Norrington, however ignores this and says to a nearby solider "Mr. Mutagh removes this man." The solider nods but just as he reaches Will and grabs him by the arm, said person "We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

Governor Swann, after hearing this looks at Will with a serious look while saying in a slightly remorseful tone of voice which gets slightly more deeper as he says "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it!" And with that Governor Swann gives Will one more glare before turning his back on him.

Poor Sora, not knowing what to do in this situation wisely remains quiet.

"That… Jack Sparrow"

Everyone turns to face Guard B, who had hear their dilemma nearby, and had suddenly decided to speak. "He talked about the _Black Pearl_." Guard A who had, happened to be nearby added in "_mentioned _it, is more what he did." Sora, for the first time in this conversation says after hearing this "Well lets ask him where the ship went."

All eyes turn to Sora, who shifts uncomfortably among the many gazes as Norrington says obviously annoyed by spotting Sora here "Who invited the crazy civilian with the oversized key?"

"Crazy!? Why I oughta….mumph!"

Will quickly slaps his hand over Sora's mouth to muffle out the death threats that were sure to follow. Will then proceeds to say, regarding Sora's earlier statement "Like Sora said…ask him where the ship went! Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"

Norrington, however just says with a bored tone of voice "No…the pirates who invaded this fort left Jack in his cell, therefore they are not his allies." Sora had taken this time to silently and secretly summon his keyblade.

Norrington then continues to say as he finally takes his gaze off the map and onto the Governor behind him "The Governor will most likely establish…." He is interrupted as Will spots Sora's keyblade and, finding no other sword like object, **(1)** he grabs Sora's keyblade and rams it down into the desk while shouting off in anger "That's not good enough!"

This quickly gains Will everyone's attention, as they stare off in shock to Will's sudden action. Though for Sora he knew why Will had grabbed his keyblade so forcefully, Will obviously loved this Elizabeth person and unless Sora was a cold hearted person, which he was not, he did not blame Will of his actions.

However Norrington shows no surpise and says while yanking the keyblade out of the desk and tossing it back to Sora "Mr. Turner you are not a military man nor a sailor. (Norrington walks up to Will) Your are a blacksmith." Then, quite suddenly Norrington grabs Will's shoulder and walks a few feet away from everyone else as he says sternly "This is not the moment for rash actions."

Sora, had taken the opportunity to follow the two and when he heard this from Norrington, he was to say the very least ticked. If Kairi had been capture by pirates, Sora would've done anything in his power to save her. Norrington however, did not seem to show any concern for Elizabeth, which made not only Sora's but Will's blood as well to boil. However both are proven wrong as Nottington angrily whispers to Will…..

"Do not make the mistake that your the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

This, however does little to sooth Sora and Will's anger, as Norrington walks away. Sora then regrettably dismisses his Keyblade that went unnoticed to all.

**SK(L/J)**

Meanwhile in the dungeon level of the fort Jack Sparrow silently pleads as he uses a bone to try and pick the lock.

Suddenly he hears a door open from above and he quickly pulls his arms and head back I, behind the bars as to not look supcious. He soon notices that the man who came down the stairs was the same man he fought back at the blacksmith: Will. Not only that but he also noticed another boy in black jumpsuit-like clothing with Will.

As Will reaches Jack's cell he says sternly "You Sparrow!" to which Jack, who is lying on the floor in his cell replies casually "Hey." Will, just ignores his non-serious personality and gets right to the point "You familiar with that the ship the _Black Pearl_?" To which Jack replies "I've heard of it."

Will then asks curiously "Where does it make birth?" to which Jack replies, for unknown reasons, in a shocked tone of voice "Where does it make birth?" Sora acknowledges Jack's statement with "Yeah. Even though I have no idea what Will means by 'birth'." Jack, upon noticing Sora more closely for the first time he says "Pardon me but I don't seem to recall meeting any kids who had as crazy of a hairstyle as you since I arrived in this _lovely _town."

Sora's eyebrow twitches in anger, trying his best to remain calm as Jack turns his attention back on Will "And as for your question…Have you not heard the stories?"

Will remains quiet, confirming the answer to Jack, who then says with a inaudible sigh as he continues to lay flat on his back "Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants … sail for the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found (Jack sits up and gestures with his fingers) _except_….by those who already know where it is."

Sora, feeling confused asks "Then how did Barbossa find it?" To which Jack answers with "Let's just say that he had help from an old friend."

Suddenly Will brings the conversation back on track **(2)** "The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" To which Jack replies lazily with "Why ask me?" Will answers with "Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it, savvy?" Replies Jack.

Will, angrily presses his head against the prison bars of Jack's cell while nearly shouting out "Never!" Jack, however remains blissfully ignorant of Will's anger as he causally looks at his hands. Will, takes a long pause before manage to spit out remorsefully "They took Elizabeth!"

Jack, having heard this immediately perks up and says as he quickly sits up. "Oh! So it is that you've found a girl! I see….well if your intending to brave all, hasten to her and wooth fair lady's heart….you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here."

Both Will and Jack's eyes turn to Sora, after hearing his statement. Jack then proceeds to ask casually "How's that the key's run off." To which Sora replies by holding his hand out, and summoning his Keyblade in a flash of light.

Will, who had become used to this doesn't show much of surprise and surprisingly neither does Jack, but he rather eyes the weapon curiously while muttering "That's interesting."

Will then proceeds to ask "Will that open it?" to which Sora replies with a smirk "The Keyblade can unlock almost any lock, I'm sure it will work on this measly prison cell lock." Will nods in acknowledgement before turning back to Jack and saying "Do we have a deal?"

Jack stares curiously at the two of them before asking "What are your names?" To which Will replies "Will Turner." Sora says with a cocky grin "I'm Sora." Jack after hearing this says "Zolá? Have'nt heard that name before….

"Hey! My name is…."

Jack ignores Sora as he turns to Will "As for Will, I'm imagine that would be short for William. Good strong name…No doubt a good name from your father, eh?" To which Will replies after a moment of hesitating "Yes."

Jack, after hearing this thinks for a moment before rising to his feet while saying "Well Mr. Turner I changed me mind. If you can get Zolá over there to spring me from this cell…"

"It's Sora!"

Jack continues to say as if nothing was said. "I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack then offers a handshake to which Will, after a moment of hesitating shakes Jack's hand before both men say "Agreed."

"Hey! Don't I get a say this!" Began Sora, who had been ignored more then once "After all, I'm the one freeing Jack here." Will, after hearing this says sheepishly "Please Sora, it's for Elizabeth."

Sora, after hearing this grumbles before pointing the Keyblade at the prison lock, a thin blue beam then shoots out of the Keyblade and into the lock, and after a moment a clicking sound is heard as the cell opens by itself.

Will stood there with mouth agape, while Jack mutters quietly to himself in shock regarding the Keyblade once more "That's very intresting."

Will, now slowly regaining his composure says "That weapon of yours never ceases to amaze me Sora, but right now we better hurry, someone might've seen that light." To which Jack replies while grabbing his stuff that had been hanging on a coat rack nearby "Not without my effects."

The scene quickly changes to Jack, Will, and Sora under a bridge, staring out at a ship that is being loaded by cargo. Judging by this fact, the ship was about to set sail. Will, noticing Jack eyeing both the ship closet to them, and another one a distance off, proceeds to say in a slightly worried tone of voice "We're going to steal a ship?" Sora, after hearing this adds in "We'll never get on one without being spotted, and besides stealing goes against everything I've fought for."

Jack, however says "Commandeer, we're going to Commandeer (points to the ship closest to them) that ship. Notical term." Sora, after hearing this proceeds to say the most intelligent thing that came to his mind.

"Huh?"

Jack, however ignores Sora's confusion and proceeds to ask as he turns to face Will "Just one question about your business boy or there is no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to safe her?" Will, replies with a serious glare "I die for her!" Jack then turns to Sora and says "Same question to you laddie."

Sora, pauses for a moment before saying confidently as his keyblade forms in a flash of light "I'll go all the way to help Will save Elizabeth!" Jack, having heard both reponses says while turning back to face the docks "Oh good! no worries then."

The scene then changes to the beach as a squad march past a couple of overturned rowboats on the sandy shore. But as soon as the soldiers leave, one of the rowboats sprouts three pairs of legs, which then begin to walk into the ocean.

After becoming completely submerge by more then 20 feet, Sora proceeds to say from inside the overturned rowboat, which acts as a pocket of air for the three "This is so stupid."

Will, agreeing with Sora proceeds to say "I agree, this is either madness or brilliant." To which Jack replies "It's remarkable how those two traits often coincide."

Right after this statement Will steps into a small branch cage, he then proceeds to try and shake his foot free, but to no avail. Sora, noticing this says with a smirk "Having a little trouble there Will?"

"Shut up."

As it turns out, that wodden cage stuck on Will's foot, acted as an anchor to a floating barrel on the surface, due to the rope conntected between the two. So, as you can imangine people we're left confused as to why this barrel was moving through the calm water all by itself.

The scene then changes again to show Sora, Will, and Jack climbing the back of a ship. Once all three jump onto the ship's deck, Sora summons his keyblade as Will and Jack unsheath their swords.

Jack then proceeds to say to get the crewman's attentions, whom shockingly hadn't notice them jumping onto the deck "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Will follows up with a grin as he stands by Jack with sword raised to the crew "Aye avast!" However, instead of terror, the crewman laugh at this sight.

Sora faceplams before saying with a sigh "Oh Will."

The captain of the ship, then proceeds to say with a calm tone of voice "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a boy, you'll never make it out of the bay." Jack, however grins as he grabs his gun and points it directly at the captain's nose "Son…I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

The next thing we see, are the crewmen, in a rowboat screaming out to another sea vessal "They've taken the _Dauntless_!" This quickly, grabs all men's attention on the _interceptor_, including Commodore Norrington, who was also present on the ship. Norington then proceeds to take out, and look through a telescope to indeed see Will, Jack, and the oversized key boy on the ship.

Norringto then proceeds to say "Rash Tuner, too rash. I knew that kid with the oversized key was a bad influence to those around him." He then says as he looks at Jack through the telescope "That is without doubt the worse pirate I've ever seen."

**SK(J/LS)**

Meanwhile back on the _Dauntless _Sora, Jack, and Will we're busily doing some things to the ship, when they suddenly hear a groan. Jack, then proceeds to say "Pardon me, unless one of you has some serious digestive problems, I think we have another scallywag on board."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a teenage boy with short brown hair and brown eyes slowly walks up from below deck. He also seemed to have a couple of cuts and scars on his face. But before Will and Jack could take any action, Sora suddenly shouts out "Joshua!"

Joshua replies wearily "Hey Sora." to which Sora, noticing Joshua's face, replies with concern in his voice "What happened to you?" During his statement he went to Joshua to get a better look at his injuries.

"Those stupid…. pirates from…. last night. That's what….happened to me!" replied Joshua with anger in his voice while breathing heavily.

Will, feeling the need to butt in proceeds to say "Sora do you know him?" To which Sora replies with a smile "Yeah. This is Joshua."

Will then offers a handshake while saying "Please to meet you. I'm Will Turner." Joshua, proceeds to take the handshake.. "Nice to….." Joshua suddenly collapses, surprising Will who quickly catches him as Sora shouts in worry "Joshua!"

But Will calms him by saying "Relax Sora. Your friend injuries don't seem to be serious, but he will probably need a few days rest."

Suddenly Jack says, as he takes a glance at the bay behind the ship "Well if you laddies over there happin to be done with you mood festival, we've got Norrington and his gang of uniformed scallywags at our rutter."

Indeed it was true, for the _Interceptor _was, just like Jack had said, right at their rutter and closing. However, instead of fear and panic, Sora, Will and Jack grin mischievously as it approaches.

The scene then changes to the _Interceptor_ at the side of the _Dauntless_ as Norrington and _all _his men swing across on ropes to intercept the trio of bandits. In, by doing such a stupid act, leaving the _Interceptor _completely defenseless.

"Search every cabin, every hull down to bulking!" commands Norrington, as his men proceed to do just that.

Too bad they had their backs turned or they would've seen Sora, Will, Joshua (Who is currently unconscious and in Will's arm), and Jack swing across the the _Interceptor_. Will then proceeds to say as he hands Joshua's limp body over to Sora "Here hold him for a sec."

Sora proceeds to say as he grabs Joshua's body "No pro…Blem!" Sora, hadn't anticapted for Joshua to be that heavy. "Man! Joshua's heavy for a skinny guy."

As this was happening, Will quickly grabs a nearby axe on deck, and proceeds to chop off all ropes that tied the two ships together. Once done, Jack grabs the steering wheel and proceeds to steer off into sea.

Meanwhile Norrington, having heard all of this noise turns around to see his ship starting to set sail. "Sailors, back to the _interceptor_ now!" But it is proven too late, as one of the sailors tries to swing back over, only to fall into the chilling waters of the bay.

Norrington eye's sharpen at the sight of Jack at the wheel of his ship who casually says while waving his hat at Norrington "Thank you Commoder, for getting us ready to make way! It would've been a hard time doing it by ourselves!"

_Bang! Bang!_

Jack and Will quickly drop to the deck, as Norrington's men starts blasting away at them with their rifles from the deck of the _Dauntless_. Unfortunately though, Sora drops Joshua as he too takes cover from the gunfire.

Sora, winces as Joshua lands on the floor….hard. "Ouch. Sorry Joshua."

Back on the Interceptor Norrington proceeds to command "Bring out the guns and clear up this mess."

"But sir!" Begins Norrington's righthand man "with the wind coursing at their stern we won't catch them…."

"I don't need to catch them." Norringon interrupted "Just get them in range of the long nines."

"Sailor's come about! Run out the guns!" Shouts out Norrington's right hand man, as he proceeds to give out the commands. He turns to Norrington and proceeds to say "We're about to open fire on our own ship sir."

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean, then in the hands of a pirate." spat Commodore Norrington.

"Commodore!"

Both Norrington and his right hand man turn to see one of the sailors, as he proceeds to say "He's disable the rutter chain sir!" That was Norrington's last hope to stop Jack, Will and that boy from sailing away on his ship. The only thing he could do was to watch that very thing take place before his eyes.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." The right hand man said with awe.

Norrington however says with a groan as he glares at Jack driving his ship off into the ocean "So it would seem."

**SK(J/LS)**

Back on the deck of the _Interceptor_, Will walks up to Sora, who's leaning over Joshua's body, and says "Don't worry Sora, I'll take him bel…wha!?" Will, suddenly stops as he catches sight of Joshua's healthy face which had just been covered in cuts and bruises, about a couple of minutes ago.

Sora, feeling confused by Will's strange behavior procceds to ask "What's wrong." To which Will replies shakily "Your friends wounds…"

"What about them?"

"They're gone!"

Sora instantly homes his attention on Joshua's face with some shock evident on his face, to indeed see both nonexistent cuts and bruises on Joshua's face. Will then proceeds to say in shock "This is impossible! It's physically, Illogically impossible for anyone's injuries to heal that fast. I mean, just minutes ago, he was covered in cuts!"

Sora, chuckles nervously "Heh heh…yeah impossible."

Sora, knowing Joshua's secret, had a pretty good idea what the reason was behind Joshua's accelerated healing.

"You know…" Began Jack, who had heard the entire conversation fron the ship's steering wheel "a pirate would kill to have an ability such as that."

Suddenly Joshua's eyes snap open, as he quickly gets up onto his two feet. Will, seeing that Joshua is conscious, pops the question and asks "I'm glad to see your alright. But…how did you heal at such an accelerated rate!?" Joshua tenses up at the question, _uh oh_, before answering nervously "I gu-guess I'm j-just a su-super fa-fast hea-healer."

Will gives Joshua a serious stare, knowing that there was much more to it, then just saying that he was a super fast healer . Sora, sensing Joshua's tension rising proceeds to change subjects with "Where are we going anyway?"

Will pauses, he hadn't even thought of where they we're going so he proceeds to say "You know, I haven't a clue. Jack where are we going?" To which Jack replies "We're going to the beautiful and paradise city that is Tortuga."

Joshua after hearing this says "Wow, for a second I thought it was going to be some place horrible."

**SK(J/LS)**

Meanwhile up in the skies of the world a cylinder-shape black spaceship with black wings in the back that formed the shape of the letter 'x', named _Black Hawk X_ began it's fast decline into said world. Inside the cockpit were the two goofballs themselves: Gantu and Pete, who we're just chatting while the dark figure known as Dark J became increasingly annoyed of their chatting, as he steered the ship from the pilot seat. Elsewhere in the kitchen, 625 was eating his favorite traditional food: Sandwiches.

"So how's work going for you?" asked Gantu.

Pete sighed "It's going okay, I guess. But…Maleficent is just really mean to me sometimes. I try to do her orders but, every time I fail, she shouts out at me. It's just hard you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. When i used to work for Hamster Wheel…."

He doesn't get in another word as the cockpit window changes into a screen, showing no other then the hamster himself.

"It's Hamster _Viel_! Not Hamster Wheel! You stupid incompetent pile of blubber!"

And, just as it quickly as the screen appears, it ends and the cockpit returns to normal.

During that time Dark J, had screamed in total surprise at this sudden occurrence and he falls off his chair. Snickering comes from the two large figures, however a quick death glare from Dark J, immediately silences them.

Suddenly the doors to the cockpit open and 625 comes with a plateful of sandwhiches. He then says as he takes notice of their facial expressions, including Dark J's semi-angered glare, being directed at him "Sheesh! You people need to know how to lighten up!"

626, then walks up to Gantu and says in an almost taunting tone of voice, while waving a specific sandwich in front of the whale's face "Lookie here, I've got an egg salad sandwich with your name one it."

Gantu, stared at the sandwich with a hunger-filled expression, he knew that something was up. After all 625 never made egg salad sandwhiches before, Gantu had made a personal mental note of that. But still, the sandwhich was just so appealing to look at.

So, ignoring all of his instincts Gantu, plucked the sandwich from 625's hands and proceeded to chuck it down, like there was no problem.

625 snickered…..

_BOOM!!!!_

The sandwich, literally exploded right in Gantu's face as he proceeded to eat it, covering him with eggy goodness. 625 and Pete instantly doubled over laughing, with tears pouring from their eyes.

Gantu, however was not so happy about this 'prank'.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

And he made it known when he grabbed his plasma gun, and as Sonic from_ Sonic Heroes_ would say, He began to 'blast away!'

"Calm down blubber butt, it was just a joke!" called out 625 over the sounds from the exploding plasma shots connecting with solid objects, not all of which were inorganic substances.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" screamed Pete, as he suffered an unfortunate blast to the stomach sending him crashing into the side of the cockpit, instantly knocking him out cold.

Dark J, not even bothering to look at all at what was taking place behind his back says the famous line from Scar in _The Lion King I_ while resting his hand on his chin "I'm surrounded by idiots."

The continuing screams of 625 and the sound of plasma shots from behind Dark J, gave all the proof needed for that statement.

**SK(J/LS)**

"Okay….tell me again how this place was beautiful again?" asked Joshua as he, Sora, Will and Jack wandered about the drunked men infested, unfair trading, streets of the dirty and nasty city of Tortuga.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem like a _lovely_ city to me." added in Will

"Ditto." put in Sora.

Jack however, just grins and says "True, the apperance of this city is somewhat…(Struggles to find the words)..repulsive, but you'll never find a better spot to rally up a crew of bloodthirsty pirates then here. (He gives his pirate grin) Plus, no man feels unwanted."

Suddenly a rather ticked off women in ared dress walks up to Jack, who shouts out in joy **(3) **"Daltz!" before running up to her…

_SLAP!_

Only to get slapped in the face, rather hard. "Not sure I deserved that." Jack, however fails to notice two things.

1: The snickering coming from Sora and Joshua

2: Another ticked off women in a yellow dress walking up to him from behind.

However he soon notices her and says with a romantic voice "Jezeal." She, just smirks with a hint of jealousy "Who was she?" Reffering to other women who slapped Jack.

Jack, being as clueless as he could be says "What?"

_SLAP!_

Jack shrugs "I may have deserved that."

Meanwhile Joshua and Sora couldn't take it any longer and doubled over howling with laughter at Jack's double whammy.

_SLAP! SLAP!_

"What was that for!?" Shouted both Sora and Joshua in unision after Jezeal had just smack them too. The lady ignores them as she walks away with a 'humph.'

"Real _lovely _place you picked." said Joshua with a glare, directed at the pirate. However Jack ignores him and walks off, as the others (Some of which, reluctantly) follow him.

**SK(J/LS)**

The scene then changes to the group walking up to a dirty man sleeping with some pigs with buckets of water.

Joshua chuckles "This is a classical prank." "Your right about that savvy." And with that statement Jack reared the bucket back before….

_Splash!_

"Gee louse! I'm fricking breathing, you slacked jaw idiot!"

However, the man's facial expression softens, upon setting his eyes on Jack "Mother's love….Jack. You should know better then to wake up a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Jack replies with "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking was the man who was sleeping and having a drink. The man who's sleeping and having a drink while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Blank stares are evident on everyone's faces.

"Uh…" Began Joshua clueless to what Jack just said "Did anyone get that? Because I sure didn't." Sora replies with equal confusion "Not a clue."

However, the man who was sleeping with the pigs slowly begins to understand Jack's word.

'Must be a pirate thing' thought Joshua as he saw the man's face light up with realization. The man then begins to say as he slowly get's up "Alright I'll do it…."

_Splash!_

The man is once agained soaked as Will tosses his bucket at him as well. "Blast, I'm already awake!" Will just replies with "That was for the smell."

_Splash!_

"Will you all just fricking stop!"

Sora replies with a snicker "You really smell bad."

_Splash!_

"AHHH!!!! I get! I get! I don't have to smell as good as dandelions! Just stop throwing that fricking water at me!"

"Actually…" admitted Joshua "That was because I had nothing better to do." The man just gives Joshua a cold stare as Will and Sora shoot slight glares to Joshua as well.

"What?"

**SK(J/LS) J=(J/LS)**

The scene changes to Will and Jack in a bar that's filled with drunked people with many brawls between some of them. Bottle pieces and blood, both dry and fresh, littered the floor, evident to the many fights that had and are taking place here. Basically it was huge party gone horribly wrong. One thing was also certain…

It was obvious that no health inspector lived in Tortuga.

Jack then proceeds to warn Will about this place with a whisper "Keep a sharp eye." Before he walks away from the out-of-place Will.

Elsewhere in that same bar Joshua was also feeling just as out-of-place as Will was, as he continued to watch people dance and beat up each other, some of which doing both even at the same time.

Suddenly a very beautiful blond-haired women, with a slighty revealing blue dress came up to Joshua. "So what's a sexy teenager such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Uhh…no reason. I'm j-just waiting on a fr-friend." said a nervous Joshua, while trying to shield his eyes from her slighty revealing body.

_Oh please leave! _

However Joshua's mental pleas went unanswered, as the women took a seat next to him, while fiddling around with his hair. Sweat rain down Joshua as the women continued to say "How about you and I go someplace dark and have a little..(winks)…fun."

If Joshua wasn't sweating much now, he was surely sweating like a turkey on Thanksgiving now. "Ba-ack off lady. I don't fl-flow like that."

The women, however, remains un-phased by Joshua's nervous statement and continues to say "Don't worry….. we can just make love here." She then proceeds to lift her leg up in front of Joshua, who eye's it with extreme discomfort evident in his face.

In another area of the bar, Sora was nestled uncomfortable between two rather large men on another bench. These fat men we're eating and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Sora, tries to communicate with them "So..heh heh…you guys like to eat a lot don't you?"

"Yeah. What of it!?" spat the large man on Sora's right, who clearly thought Sora was about to insult them. "You don't like the way we eat!" added in the large man on Sora's left.

"N-no. I-I was j-ju…"

Sora is interrupted as the large man on his right snaps at him in anger "Just what!? We're you about to call us fat!?" The large man on his left continues with "Do we look like we're fat too you!?"

"Um…I rather not answer that."

While all this was going on Jack was at the counter talking to the pig man, who ran the counter of the bar. The pig man speaks first as begins to sip on a cup of beer "Now…what's the nature of this adventure your on?"

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." replied Jack. The man's eyes snap open, and beer spits out of his mouth. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." However the pig man just shakes his head in concern for his friend "Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better then me, the tails of the _Black Pearl_"

But Jack replies with "That's why I know what Barbossa is up too. All I need is a crew." The man, after hearing this replies "Captain Barbossa is not a man to suffer fools or a man to strike up bargins with one."

Jack replies with a pirate grin "Ah, then it's a good thing I'm not a fool, eh?" However the pig man says with a hard cold stare "Prove me wrong! What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship too you?"

"Let's just say, that it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Jack, then rolls his head in Will's direction. The pig man, however gives off a clueless stare at first. But after serval head nods to Will, the pig man turns his head to see Will being hit on, from a rather fat and drunked lady.

"The kid?"

Jack nods "_That_ is the child of Bootstrap Turner." The pig man's eye widen in awe "His _only_ child, savvy." The pig man replies while turning his head back to Will with a pirate grin "Is he now?"

Jack, then proceeds to say "And if that isn't enough to wane Barbossa in my favor, I've got another package that will close the deal."

"What?"

Jack nods over in another direction, and the pig man, knowing what to do now, turns his head to see a spiky haired kid nestled between two fat men, who gave rather nasty glares to the trembling kid. "What's so special about that kid?"

Jack, before answering, looks both ways in case anyone is listening in to their conversation "That child, possess a very…_unique _weapon."

"What so's special about this weapon?"

Jack just shrugs "Nothing, I guess…" he stops for a second as he gains a pirate grin "_Except _for the fact that it can unlock any fancy lock you come across, on the whole bloody wide sea." The pig man's smile widens "That's a whale of a leverage you've got against Barbossa. Heck! It's more then a leverage, it's a change in the winds for us. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock, crazy as you"

Jack rolls his eyes in approval "One can only hope." Jack then proceeds to lift up his jug of rum "Take what you can…" The pig man follows up as bonks his jug against Jack's "Give nothing back!" and with that both men chug their drinks before placing them down simultaneously.

Suddenly Joshua rushes up to them and asks in a pleading tone of voice "Can we go now!? Please!?"Jack replies with "And why would I depart from such a lovely facility?" Joshua eyes sharpen as he takes glance to see a guy pinning another guy down onto the floor, and beating him senselessly. And if that wasn't enough Joshua also glanced up to see a drunked men swinging around on one of the chandilers above the crowd.

"Oh yeah, it's a _real_ swell place."

Jack, however remain unaware of the sarcasiam in Joshua's voice as he replied with "And may I ask, why do you want to leave?" Joshua glances to his left before saying "There's this girl that's trying to…uhhh…. I can't even utter what she wanted me to do to her." Jack, after hearing this gets a pirate grin "My, my you're a lucky man. Been here, what 5 mintues and already you've got lassies hitting on you."

Joshua shot back a glare "Well unlike you Mr. dirty hands. I don't do that kind of thing until I'm married. So I sent her to the bathroom to freshen up and I, as they say 'flew the coop'."

Suddenly a loud farting noise is heard, quickly follwed by Sora backstepping into the side of the bar, while waving a hand in front of his face "Aw man, what have you two been eating!?"

Joshua seeing this groans "I see your having just as much fun as I am." Sora replies with a light chuckle "Gee what gave it away?"

Suddenly a feminine voice is heard as it says "Um excuse have any one of you seen a sexy teenage boy with brown hair and eyes?"

Joshua eye's snap open at that familiar voice and spins around to see that same lady in the blue dress from before in the crowd, asking people where he was. And as soon as he saw her walking to the bar he shouted "Hide me!" and quickly jumped over the bar, and into the inside section, before crouching down, and out of sight, ignoring the pig man's complaints.

Only seconds later, after Joshua hid the lady came up to them and asked "Have you guys seen a teenager with brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Afraid not" answered the pig man

"Nope, haven't seen him" said Sora

"Darling, your looking at him" said Jack with a pirate grin.

_SLAP!_

And with that the lady walked off, with a ticked off expression.

Jack, just groans as he rubs his cheek "I might've of deserved that." Sora just laughs his head off, quickly followed by Joshua, who comes out of hiding. Jack Sparrow just turns his head away and ignores their laughter.

**SKJ**

Meanwhile aboard the horror glory that is the _Black Pearl,_ Elizabeth had been taken to the captain's headquarters quite some time ago and was currently being approached by pirates A (who was carrying some garments) and B.

Pirate A then proceeds to say as he gestures to the garments "You'll be dining with the captain, and he requests you wear this." Elizabeth, still ticked off by Barbossa's actions earlier ago says with a hint of venomous in her mouth "Well you can tell the captain that I am discline to acqueise to his request."

Pirates A and B chuckle, as A says with a grin "He said you say that." Pirate A's facial expression then grow more serious "And he also said, if that be the case, then you'll be dining with the crew." Pirate A and B pause for a second while grinning a pirate grin

"And you'll be naked."

Elizabeth, completely disgusted with this, angrily swipes the garment from Pirate A's grasp and smirks victoriously, quickly wiping off the grins from both pirates, who clearly wanted to be perverts. "Fine!"

The scene then takes a leap into the future, where the captain's headquarters have been turned into a elaborate dinning room, with captain Barboss and Elizabeth sitting at a table with many varities of foods on it.

And as Elizabeth picks up her fork and begins to eat, Barbossa suddenly suggest "There's no need to dine cermonily or to impress someone…..You must feel hungry.

Elizabeth, pauses for a moment as she considers this, and seeing as how this _is_ a pirate she was dining with proceeds to 'chow down' on a turkey drumstick. Little did she know that Barbossa was eyeing her with deep intrest, as he poured a glass of wine.

"Try the wine."

Not even a second later, Elizabeth grabs the glass and drinks the wine. Barbossa then grabs a green apple.

"And the apples, one of those next."

However, instead of taking it as she did the wine, Elizabeth exclaims "It's poisoned." Barboss just chuckles at her reponse "There would be no sense to be killing ya, Miss Turner." Elizabeth, now totally confused and frustrated as to why she is still being held prisoner says "Then release me, you have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you!"

Barbossa just sighs as he pulls out the medallion seemingly out of thin air "You don't know this is, do ya?"

"It's a pirate medallion." pointed out Elizabeth bluntly

Barossa just continues as if nothing was said "This is Aztec gold! One of eight hundred and eighty two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself! Blood many men paid, to stamp the slaughter he reathed upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insationable, so the heathen gods placed upon the gold, a terrible curse. Any moral that removed but a single piece from that chest shall be punished for an eternity."

Elizabeth, just rolls her eyes at such a fable story "I hardly believ in ghost stories anymore captain Barbossa."

Barboss just chuckles as he stands up and begins to walk slowly to Elizabeth "Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we we're first told the tale. Buried on a island of dead that cannot be found, except by those who know where it is."

Barbossa then crouches next to Elizabeth's left ear "Find it we did, there be the chest, inside be the gold. And we took them all! We spent them and traded them and fridded them away, on drink and food and pleasurable company."

Barbossa then walks around to Elizabeth's right side "The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize. The drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. And all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner."

Barbossa then backs away to his chair as the monkey nearby begins to screech for dramtic affect "Compelled by greed we were, but now…… we are consumed by it."

Barbossa, seeing this causally walks over to his monkey, and gently scracthes his neck to calm him down. Though if he had eyes in the back of his head, he would've seen Elizabeth tucking something into her sleeve from the table.

"There is one way we can end our curse, all the scattered pices of the Aztec gold must be restored to the stone chest, and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye we have the final piece."

No sooner had Barbossa said this, when his monkey ran out of the room. Barbossa then grabs the green apple on the table yet again as Elizabeth asks with some concern in her voice "And the blood that has to be repaid?"

Barbossa grins "Aye. That's why there's no sense to be killing ya…..yet." He then proceeds to offer the apple again with a taunting expression "Apple?"

Elizabeth's facial expression however turn sour as she slaps the apple out of Barbossa's hand before making a beeling to the door, but Barbossa quickly steps in front of her…..

_SPLISH!_

Only to get stabbed with a knife Elizabeth had secretly stowed into the sleeve of her dress.

However, instead of dying (Or at least collapsing to the ground) as most men would Barbossa camly pulls out the knife, and holds it before the light, allowing the blood to reflect off the light, before a shocked Elizabeth.

Barbossa then proceeds to say with an insane look "I'm curious, after killing me, what is it that your planning on doing next?"

Elizabeth, with a look of pure horror on her face quickly rushes out of the room to the deck of the ship, with only the moonlight making it possible to see on the deck. But what Elizabeth saw, made her wish there was no moonlight and she squeals in pure terror.

Suddenly Barbossa grabs her from behind and says in a stern tone of voice "Look!, the moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living and so we cannot die! But…neither are we dead!"

Barbossa then spins Elizabeth around and looks directly at her face with a stern glare "For too long I have been parched of thrist and unable to quench it! Too long I've been starving to death and haven't die! I feel nothing! Not the wind on my face, or the spray of the sea…"

During his statement Elizabeth had managed to worm out of his grasp and had backed into the moonlight as Barbossa reaches for her with one hand. But as it enters the moonlight it changes into what all the other crewman are "Nor the warmth of a women's flesh."

Barbossa then steps into the moonlight, which in turn changes his body into what all the other crewmembers are like, causing Elizabeth to back away in utter horror. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner, your in one!" And with that statement Barbossa pulls out a jug of rum from seemingly out of thin air and chugs it down.

Elizabeth, watches in horror as she sees the drink go right through Barbossa's body and down onto the floor. Now, unable to take it any more, she rushes back into the captains headquarters and huddles into a corner of the room while shaking violently with fright.

Back outside the crewmembers had been watching all of this, and as soon as Barbossa catches their stares, shouts "What are you looking at? Back to work!"

**SKJ**

Well night had come and gone, and the pig man had currently rounded up crew members and had them stand side by side on the docks for Jack, Will, Sora, and Joshua to examine them

"Feast your eyes captain…" began the pig man "All of them faithful before the mast, every man worth his salt!" And as he finished Jack laid his eyes upon a rather short, bald man. The pig man, seeing Jack studying the short man adds in "And crazy to boot."

"So this…" began Will as he looked at the line of crew with obvious disapproval "So this is your _able body _crew."

"Not what I had in mind." added in Sora "But I'll take it!"

Meanwhile Jack walks up to a man with a blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder "You sailor!"

"Cotton Sir." states the pig man

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Silence

"Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute sir. Had his poor bloody tongue cut out so he train the parrot to talk for him. No one has yet figured how." states the pig man once more.

And as proof the parrot man opens his mouth to indeed reveal a non-existant tongue, causing Jack and Sora to recoil in discomfort. Will just turned his head away and Joshua's face turns green as he tries to hold back the food coming up his thorax.

Jack, surprisingly manages to recover first and turns to Cotton's parrot. "Mr. Cotton's….parrot same question."

"AWK! Wind in the sails, wind in the sails."

This is met with four blank stares

"Uh…anyone get that?" asked Joshua

"Not a clue" answered Will.

Pig man quickly puts their minds at ease "Mostly we figure that means yes." to which Jack replies as if he knew what it meant the entire time "Of course it does." Sora and Joshua just roll their eyes in annoyance.

Jack, then turns to face Will "Satisfied?" to which Will replies in annoyance "Well you've proven their mad!'

Suddenly a feminine voice is heard "And what's the benefit for us!?"

This catches all five of their attentions and they walk down the line of pirates until they come across a figure wearing a hat large enough to cover the figure's face. The figure looked to be masculine, that is until Jack took off the figure's hat, to reveal a feminine face with long black hair.

Jack grins his pirate grin "Adamaria."

_SLAP!_

This is quickly followed by Joshua doubling back and howling with laughter, tears streaming from his face. Jack's facial expression doesn't show any emotion at Joshua's laughter but he does eye a loose plank of the dock right in front of Joshua and himself. And so with a pirate grin he says "How bout you take a little swim while I finish up things here, savvy?"

Joshua somehow manages to stop laughing long enough to ask

"Huh?"

But before he could make another action Jack stomps his foot on one end of the loose plank, causing the other end in front of Joshua to spring upwards and collide right into Joshua's jaw, lauching him off the docks and into the water behind him.

Sora, couldn't help letting a light chuckle seep through his lips from this sight. Even Will let out a small snicker as well.

"Oh, Shut up!" (you guys can guess who that was)

Meanwhile Adamaria begins to shout angrily to Jack with a venomous glare "You **stole**my boat!"

"Actually…"

_SLAP!_

Now Sora, was the one howling with laughter, he just couldn't take it. Jack being slapped repeatedly by all these women was just too outright hilarious to resist. He howver failed to notice a loose plank between him and Jack as well….

_SPLASH!_

Joshua, who saw Sora go flying into the water right next to him says in a mocking tone of voice as Sora surfaces "Not so funny when you're the one being thrown into the water huh!?" Sora just groans with annyoance, knowing that Joshua was indeed right, but not wanting to accept the fact.

Anyway back on land, or rather the docks Jack replies to Adamaria's statement while rubbing his sore cheek "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention I brining it back to yo…"

Adamaria snaps and points a finger directly in front of Jack's face "But you didn't!" to which Jack replies "You'll get another one."

Adamaria gives off a cold stare and says coldly "I will!"

Will suddenly adds in "You'll get a better one."

"A better one." repeats Jack.

"That one."

All eyes turn to see Sora's trying to pull himself on the bridge while pointing to a object off in the distance. The eyes then shift to where Sora is pointing at to see a rather large ship.

Jack quickly turns back to Sora and angrily whispers "That one!"

Sora's doesn't show much facial expression, but Jack could clearly see the smirk on Sora's face before reluctantly, turning back to face Adamaria. And with a fake smile says "Aye, that one."

Jack then shouts out to everyone "What say you!?"

"Aye!" answers all the crewmembers in unision.

And with that they all begin to carry supplies onboard the _Interceptor _but the pig man (Aw I'm tired of waiting for them to say his name. So his name is Gibbs) says with concern in his voice "It's frightfully bad luck to have a women aboard sir."

But Jack just says "It would be far worse not to have her."

Meanwhile Joshua grabs the edge of the dock next to Sora and says with a grin, regarding Sora's earlier statement "Nice payback bucky boy!" and with that they fist pound before Sora asks in confusion to what Joshua called him "Bucky boy?" To which Joshua replies "My catch phrase, do you like it?"

Sora thinks for a moment before saying uneasily "Truth or lie."

Joshua groans "Lie."

Sora smiles sheepishly "It's an awesome catch phrase Joshua!"

Joshua just rolls his eye before Jack suddenly says "Hoy! Get to working you lazy scallywags, before I tie you both to the ship's stern!"

Joshua and Sora look at each other, shrugging in annoyance before pulling themselves onto the docks and following Jack onto the _Interceptor's _deck.

**SKJ**

The scene then changes to see the _Interceptor_ battling ferocious waves in a stormy night, with waves of rain drops battering the deck.

Joshua, is seen carrying a load of cargo complaining to himself "How can anyone work in these conditions!?" He then opens a door that leads below deck "I mean really!? It's only a matter of time before I sli-"

As if fate itself was taunting him, his left foot slips as soon as it makes contact with the first step of the wet and slippery staircase that led below deck.

"Uh, uh, uh,uh ,uh"

Sounded off Joshua repeatedly as his backside slid down each step painfully, but surprisingly he managed to hold onto the cargo throughout this unfortunate event, that is until he realized he was approaching a wooden wall of the ship's interior section at an alarming rare.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_CRASH!!_

Soon after this we hear Joshua moaning "Ow."

Sora, was not faring much better, and had the unfortunate pleasure of being in the crow's nest high above the ship's deck. "Of all the positions Jack could've placed me in, it had to be….uh,,,ACHOO!….the crow's nest."

Suddenly a particularly strong burst of rain splattered directly into Sora's already-soaked face, but shockingly his hair still maintain it's trademark spikiness, despite it being completely saturated with water..

After spitting some water out of his mouth, Sora says in a frustrated tone of voice "That's it!" And proceeds to dry himself off by using his Firaga spell in the KH2's fashion. But having a weapon, that was possibly made of metal, high up in the air in a thunderstorm was not the smartest move. Because as soon as Sora summons the key blade and prepares his Firaga spell….

_ZAP!_

His weapon is strucked by lighting, which in turn channels the electricity into Sora's body. Sora screams in pain as his muscle convulse violently from the sudden electrical surge coursing through his body.

Finally the electricity stops, and Sora is completely brown, with his hair standing up on on all ends as light wisps of smoke seep off his skin. Sora\ now with a goofy grin says "What's cooking?" before promptly falling to the floor of the crow's nest, unconscious, as the key blade disappears in a flash of light.

Will, and the other crew members we're struggling desperately to close the ships' sails, as they battle waves, that we're high enough to wash water over the deck, and the stormy wet winds.

Joshua, who had managed to recover from crashing into a wall from his 'slip and fall' incident slowly walks up the stairs, taking care not to slip and fall again, and as soon as Joshua reaches the top of the stairs he groans "I hate sailing."

No sooner had he said this when another monstrous wave washes across the deck. Joshua seeing the water rushing to him at a very fast pace says with another groan

"Oh crud."

_SPLASH!_

He is immediately swept back inside the ship's interior, as if fate itself was insisted on keeping Joshua below deck.

Elsewhere captain Jack Sparrow, was at the ship's wheel (No shocker) looking at his compass that didn't point north, seemingly unaffected by the storm that howled all around him.

Meanwhile as Will and Gibbs struggle to close one of the ship's sails he shouts out over the roaring winds to Gibbs "How can we sail to an island that cannot be found, with a compass that doesn't work!" to which Gibbs replies "Aye, the compass doesn't point north…." Gibbs then gains a pirate grin "But we're not trying to find north are we?"

No sooner had they said this when they somehow managed to tie one of the ship's sails down. Mr. Gibbs then proceeds to walk his way up to ship's wheel where Jack Sparrow is at, stumbling as he combated the waves and fierce winds.

Eventually, he reaches Jack and hollers out to him "We should drop campus sir!" to which Jack replies calmly, while struggling to maintain control of the wheel "She can hold up a bit longer." Gibbs, recognizing Jack's calmness as being excited asks curiously "What's in your head that's putting you in such a fine mood?"

Jack, grins a pirate grin

"We're catching up."

**SKJ**

At the dreaded Isle de Muerta, the _Black Pearl_ finally lays anchor.

Elizabeth, from inside the window of the captain's headquarters eyes the island with the creepy fog in obvious fear.

Elizabeth suddenly turns around at the sound of footsteps to see a group of pirates entering the room, among whom was Pirate A who says "Time to go poppet."

The pirates then bound Elizabeth's hands with ropes and lead her onto the deck of the _Black Pearl _where Barbossa calmly waits. Barbossa then proceeds to place the medallion necklace around her neck.

Elizabeth remains quiet as she is taken to one of the many rowboats that are being dispatched with captain Barbossa. She continues to remain quiet, often given a light glare to Barbossa and his monkey, as the rowboats head deep inside the caves of Isle de Muerta.

**SKJ**

Back to the _Interceptor _which is now entering the foggy ship graveyard that surrounds Isle de Muerta, as Mr. Cotton's parrot, which is on one of the many masts of the _Interceptor_, says with eerie tone of voice "Dead men tell no tales."

Joshua, who had also been on that same mast, not too far away from the parrot, adds in with some annoyance at the bird "And neither do dead parrots, so shut your beak before you become one! Because your creeping me out!"

Down below on the ship's deck, all men are leaning over the _Intecerptor's_ side in a desperate attempt to get a good look at the gloomy sight before them.

"It's a chill in the bone how many sailors have been clamied by this passage" exclaimed Mr. Gibbs, causing Sora, who was next to him at the time, to gulp in fear.

Will, then suddenly asks as he eyes captain Jack's compass from afar "How is it that Jack came across that compass?" "And where can I get one!?" asked Sora hopefully, after overhearing the conversation.

"Not much is know about Jack Sparrow…" began Gibbs as he began to handle some rope conntected to who knows what "Before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isle De Muerta."

"Isle De Muerta?"

All three individuals jump in surprise as Joshua is suddenly seen lowering himself down from the mast by a rope, all the while hanging upside down from the rope by cupping his legs around the rope.

Mr. Gibbs. However quickly recovers from his shock and answers "Aye, it's an island of dead, that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." Joshua after hearing this says smugly with sarcasm in the first sentence "That sounds like a _swell _place. Plus, if it cannot be found by anyone, except for those who already know where it is, how did Barbossa find it the first time?"

Mr. Gibbs replies in agreement "How indeed, but nevertheless Jack ended up in Tortuga in search of the island, back before I knew him, when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_."

Will's eyes snap open, in pure shock "What!?"

Gibbs, who had been taken sip of water from his compass stops dead cold as he realizes his slip up.

This only confirms the shocking fact all the more as Will looks to where Jack is at "He failed to mention that."

Meanwhile Joshua and Sora were having their own chat at seeing this conversation take place before them.

"So…" began Joshua "I'm guessing this _Black Pearl _is the name of the ship that the pirates we're after, are on."

Sora nods "Yep."

"…..Why are we after them again?"

Sora answers with "Because those pirates took Will's friend and we have to rescue her…..I think Will called her Elizabeth." And even after answering Joshua's question Sora continues to say, reffering to the fact that Jack used to be captain of that vessel "And if Jack used to be captain of those pirates and that ship, then maybe he's not such, a good guy, as I was starting to believe he was."

"Um, Sora? He's a pirate."

"Good point."

Suddenly the sound of Gibbs voice, reers the two back into Gibbs' and Will's conversation "**(4) **By the way fate has treated him, a hard learned lesson it was."

Joshua, feeling curious asks "Hard learned lesson?"

Gibbs nods "See three days out on his venture, his first mate comes up to him and says 'everthing's in equal share' that should mean the location of the treasure as well. _So _Jack gives up the bearings, that night there was a mutiny."

Sora, feeling curious asks "Mutiny?"

Mr. Gibbs opens his mouth to reply but Joshua beats him to the punch line "It's when a captain is betrayed by his crew. Mutiny is just another word for betrayal basically"

He's is then met with three shocked looks, causing him to say in a rather annyoned tone of voice "What? Just because I'm goofy doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about this kind of stuff."

Gibbs, after hearing this shrugs it off "Anyway, they marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he got mad with the heat."

Sora, having hearing this exclaims in realization "So that's the reason for all the…" as he begins to imitate Jack Sparrow's weird cautiousness. Joshua shrugs "Who would've know?"

After hearing this though, Gibbs stares at Sora with a hard look "Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs then recenter's the conversation back on Jack's story "Now laddies pay attention…"

As soon as he says this he notices Joshua's facing edging close to him as far as he could, since Joshua was still hanging upside down from the rope. "Did something happen to you, or were you just born like this?"

Joshua ponders this for a second before saying cluelessly "Ya know, I'm not really sure."

Gibbs, just rolls his eyes "Getting back on track, when a pirate is marooned he is given a single pistol with a single shot, _one shot_! Now that won't do much good of hunting nor to be rescued. But after three days of starving belly and thrist that pistol started to look _real friendly_, but Jack…he escaped that island and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it save for one man….his mutinous first mate."

Will, already knowing who it is finishes with "Barbossa."

Gibbs nods "Aye."

"Barbossa?" asked Joshua

"He's the current captain of the _Black Pearl_." answered Sora.

"And the one who kidnapped Elizabeth!" spat Will venomously.

Joshua, seeing Will's anger tries to change the subject by asking Gibbs "So how did Jack get off the island?" Gibbs, seeing as how it wouldn't do much harm to tell them, answers with "Well, I tell ya. He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures came and climbed into his presence. And on the fourth morning, he rope himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."

Sora, after hearing this says unbelievingly "He _roped _a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye, sea turtles."

"Well as they say, when in doubt roped a couple of sea turtles." stated Joshua

Sora rolls his eyes "They don't say that!"

Joshua scoffs "And how would you know?"

Sora replies with "Because my mom didn't drop me on my head when I was young."

"_One _time that happened, just one time!" pointed out Joshua angrily

Anyway during Gibb's explanation, Will had managed to calm down and get re-fascinated on the story because he asked "What'd he use for rope?"

_SLASH!_

Joshua instantly falls down onto the deck by his head, as something or someone had swiftly cut the rope he was hanging upside down from.

This quickly gains Gibb's, Sora's, Will's, and now Joshua's attentions as they turn around to see Jack Sparrow eyeing their conversation wearily.

A moment of awkard silence fills the air, before Joshua decides to break it while rubbing his sore head "Oh hey Jack…." stated Joshua sheepishly "we weren't talking about anything _bad about you_."

Technically that was mostly true, they hadn't been really talking about bad thing's about Jack individually, but much rather the events that befell him.

"Human hair, from my back." states Jack with a non-readable facial expression.

Sora, quite surpised by the news, secretly checks Jack's back to see if there really was that much hair on his back, but he quickly forgets that Jack had clothes on, which made seeing his back without being noticed, near impossible.

Suddenly Jack Sparrow shouts out to the crew

"Let go, the anchor!"

"Let go, the anchor!" echoes the crew in unison as Jack turns to Will "Young mister Turner and I are to go ashore." Gibbs, worrying about what will happed if they go into the cave asks "Captain, what if the worst should happen?"

Jack pauses for second before answering "Keep to the code."

Gibbs replies "Aye, the code" before slowly walking off.

Suddenly Joshua leaps in front ot Jack and says "Jack! I fought those pirates before, back in Port Royal!" Jack, after hearing this answers in an uncaring voice as he walks around Joshua "Good for you."

But Joshua quickly get's back in front of him, causing Jack to say "Son, you do realize that your blocking the captain of this here vessel. I just thought you should know that before you go getting yourself into trouble."

"Trust me Jack, your going to need me and Sora's help."

Jack, howver causally says "And why would I need to do that?"

Joshua sighs, "Let me explain, what happened to me back in Port Royal…

_~Flashback~_

_Laserstorm then proceeds to ask "Do you guys smell something cooking?" to which the pirates look at each other confusingly before catching sight of smoke rising from the ground. The pirates quickly look down to see their piggies on fire._

_For a second they don't move at all which causes Laserstorm to snicker at the sight. Then…_

"_YEOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"_

_All three pirates hopped away while blowing on their feet in a pitiful attempt to extinguish the flame that were beginning to burn their toes to a crisp. Laserstorm couldn't help but nearly fall back in laughter at this sight until quite suddenly he was surrounded by 5 more pirates growling angrily at him._

"_Oh come on!!" _

_Laserstorm, then just shrugs in annoyance as he proceeds to get into a fighting stance, but before he got the chance to whoop their butts, the clouds move away from the dreary moon, allowing it's moonlight to bathe Port Royal._

_Laserstorm gawks in pure fear as the pirates he was faced with, literally turn into the walking undead as the moonlight shines upon them._

_The skeleton pirates, just grin in pure enjoyment of Laserstorm's fear, before charging straight at him. But Laserstorm proceeds to say in a shakily tone of voice as he fires off in random directions in a desperate attempt to destroy the undead pirates. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me."_

_Only two of the undead pirates get direct hits, who's bones are literally blasted apart as Joshua's sorching hot lasers conntected with their fragile skeleton bodies._

_The other skeleton pirates, stop with pure shock at what happened to their comrades, but either they we're brave, or just plain stupid because they all resumed their vengeful charge at Joshua, despite what befell their comrades. But Laserstorm proceeds to blast one in the face, literally knocking off the pirate's skeleton head._

_Suddenly one of the two remaining pirates (Excluding the one who's head had been knocked off) grabs Laserstorm's shoulder's from behind, causing the half Elaman teenager to literally scream in pure disgust as he eyes the skeleton arms on his shoulders. _

"_GET OFF ME!!, GET OFF ME!!_

_And with that, Laserstorm raises his hands side by side of his head, with palms facing behind him. The undead pirate's eyes widen as he sees the pinkish white energy gathering on Laserstorm's palms. _

_The undead pirate screams as he is blasted back into a stony wall…hard. Had it not been for that wall his head would've surely come off as well. _

_Laserstorm, sighs in relief, that is until he spots the detached skeleton arms still latched onto his shoulders. He once again screams in pure disgust as he swipes both skeleton arms off at a seemingly inhuman speed0. "Ew, ew, ew!"_

_Suddenly Laserstorm hears some snickering from the last undead pirate and turns to face him, with Laserstorm's back to the harbors which we're pretty close to where they we're in town. In fact, without realizing it, Laserstorm's battle with the many pirates scattered throughout Port Royal, had lead him straight to the edge of the town, where the harbor was._

_Laserstorm, then hears the snickering undead pirate say "Goodbye." leaving him quite clueless, until he heard something sizzling at his feet. Lasterstorm then proceeds to quickly look at where he is standing, to see a gernade with it's string shrinking as the sparks moved along the string and into the bomb._

"_Oh crud."_

_BOOM!!!_

_A blast of fire and heat engulfs Laserstorm, immediately knocking him unconscious, implying that he had changed back into human form. Now normally a blast like that would kill a fella, but since Joshua was more durable in his Elaman form, he could survive things that most humans could not stand a chance against. But the blast did manage to sear Joshua's face completely, parts of his chest, arms, and legs, and he had been launched skywards from the blast as well. Thankfully though, Joshua's eyelids snapped shut as a instinct reflex, just before the bomb blew, and by doing so, Joshua's eyes we're spared from the blast._

_The undead pirate, and his comrades who we'rent blasted apart by Joshua managed to recover their skeleton parts just in time to laugh as they watched Joshua's limp body crash onto the deck of a ship by the name of Dauntless, before Joshua's unconscious form rolled down below deck._

_No sooner had this happened, when the clouds concealed the moon yet again, causing the undead pirates to revert back to normal-looking pirates, who then get back to their tasks at hand as if nothing ever happened._

_~Flashback End~_

"And that's why I think that'll you'll need mine and Sora's help." As Joshua finished he had been careful to exclude his transformation and about his powers, by saying he was trying desperately fend them off with his bare hands.

After explaining all of this he noticed Will's unbelieving face "Nice ghost story, now if you don't mind I have to go find Elizabeth."

And with that both Jack and Will leave to go ashore Isle De Muerta, but not before Joshua calls out to them "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!"To which Will causally replies "We won't."

Suddenly Joshua feels an arm being placed on his shoulder. And turns around to see Sora, who says with a cheerful smile "Hey, don't worry. I believe you." Joshua smiles "Thanks Sora." Joshua then pauses for a second before adding in "You do realized that I lied about how I fended them off right?" Sora nods "Yeah, I know."

Joshua then proceeds to say with a sigh "But Will didn't believe me. I guess we'll just have to hope he and Jack can fend against those undead pirates." To which Sora replies "Don't worry they will."

And with that statement Sora walks off as Joshua says to himself as he looks at the dreaded Isle De Muerta, "Man this place has got dead written all over it. Who, in their right minds, would come to a place like this, even if it was for treasure?"

Suddenly Joshua's eyes snap open as he spots a figure on the cliffs of the island, but since it is so foggy, the figure appears to be a dark blur. But Joshua instantly knew who it was as he could clearly see the blurry smoke emanating off him.

Joshua's facial expression turn serious as he quietly whispers

"Dark J."

**SKJ**

The scene then suddenly changes to show the interior of the villian's black space ship, as the villians watch the dreaded Isle de Muerta getting closer to them as they flew toward it.

Well, actually only Dark J and Pete, who had regained conscious, we're watching, because Gantu still wasn't happy about that prank 625 pulled on him.

We quickly pan to a view of one of the hallways of the _Black Hawk X _to see 625 still being chased by an angry Gantu "Gees lousie, if I had know.." 625 jumps to the left to avoid a plasma blast from Gantu's plasma pistol "You we're going to be this mad for _this _long, I wouldn't…" Gantu turns around the corner of the hallway, as a plasma shot melts the wall where 625 would've been had he not turned. "have never pull that prank on you."

625 stops for a moment as he ponders this "Actually…." but he is stopped abruptly as a plasma blast scrapes up the fur on top of 625's head. 625 then slowly reaches for his now-bald head, until a plasma blast misses him by a few centimeters.

"Come back here, you little trog! I going to make sure you never pull a prank like that on me again!" shouted out Gantu in pure rage as he continued to pursue and blast 625.

Meanwhile, back at the bridge of the _Black Hawk X _Dark J hears all of this and turns to Pete "Think Gantu will ever give up, chasing after 625." Pete opens his mouth to reply, before he is interrupted as 625 passes by the doorway, jumping to avoid another plasma blast.

"Sheesh! You blubber butts are more stubborn then I thought!..AHH!"

Gantu, is the next one to pass the doorway, in his prusuit of 625.

"Your dead meat, trog!"

"No, I don't think so" answered Pete.

Suddenly the montior on the ship's console turns on to reveal the face of evil herself, Maleficent.

Pete falls over in his chair because of this sudden occurrence "Maleficent!" Dark J camly whispers to himself "Loser."

"You have no idea" agreed Maleficent with a roll of her eyes, before she get's down to the task at hand "Anyway, as for your orders, I have located another piece of our artifact. It is located somewhere in the caverns of Isle De Muerta, that should be the island that your approaching now."

Dark J rolls his eyes as he eyed the island through the cockpit "Kinda figured that one out. So you want us to go to find it without being seen right?"

Maleficent smiles her creepy smile "Very good Dark J, recover this piece and you may have a seat on my right side, when I become queen of the universe." Dark J calmly replies "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey! What about me!?" asked the oaf of a buffoon, known as Pete, who had managed to get to his feet.

Maleficent scoffs "Oh please, I'll give you a position in my kingdom as well, though how high of a position you receive in my kingdom will be determined by your performance. Do not fail me."

And with that the montior goes dark

"See how she is always mean to me!?" complained Pete

Dark J rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly Gantu walks in, carrying a struggling 625 in his massive hand.

Now normally 625, could easily break out of his hand, but the fact of being so exhausted after being chased by Gantu for so long, coupled with the fact that he's lazy and doesn't like to use full strength, made it near impossible for him to break free.

"What I'd miss?"

Dark J face palms.

----

The scene then changes to see the _Black Hawk X _landing down on the mountainous Isle De Muerta, as Dark J and and Pete exit. Dark J then calls to Gantu "Gantu stay with the ship, so that we can make a quick getaway if someone spots us."

Gantu grins as he looks at a fearful 625 in his large hand "With pleasure."

And with that the doors to the _Black Hawk X _close but not before seeing 625 beginning to squirm violently in Gantu's hand while pleading desperately for someone to help him.

Pete chuckles as he says to Dark J "Nice, keeping Gantu in the ship so that he can teach that little furball a painful lesson was gen…." He is interrupted as Dark J says emotionlessly "I'll search the coasts to see if I can find the caverns, you check inland." And with that Dark J runs off.

Pete, rubbs the back of his head "Not really friendly is he?" And with that he runs off in another direction.

Anyway as Dark J, reaches the edge of the island, he looks down over the cliff he is on, to see a rather size worthy vessel making port on this island.

Dark J, unsure of what to do in this situation, begins to think _Maleficent said this island was deserted, so these people must be treasure hunters or something along the lines of that. But if that's the case, they could be looking for the piece. Or they could be looking for gold and what not._

Dark J then sees two men exiting the ship by rowboat who then begin to sail to the island as Dark J looks on _That's it? Two men? Phbtt piece of cake. Even if their after that piece I can take them down before they could even get a chance to get back to their ship. But, however Maleficent told us to snatch the piece without being seen, but judging by the situation at hand, I wouldn't have much a choice. I can only hope they're not after the piece_.

Dark J's eyes continue to follow the rowboat's moments, as it sailed into a cavern. _Bingo_.

"Dark J!"

Dark J nearly jumps a mile in his shoes, as he turns around to see none other then his light counterpart, crawling up onto the cliff. "Joshua!? How did…."

Dark J doesn't get another word as Joshua interupps with "I don't how I managed to climb up here, but whatever your doing here Dark J…."

A pinkish white whirlwind of energy surrounds Joshua, changing him into his Elaman counterpart: Laserstorm

Laserstorm then proceeds to step into a fighting pose with as he forms energy swords with his powers, as Dark J does the same.

"It ends now!"

**SKJ**

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been taken by Barbossa's crew deep into a chamber of the many caverns that we're scattered throughout Isle De Muerta. This chamber, was liteally a treasure hunter's dream come true. Piles of gold, and all sorts of fancy artifacts we're litered about the walls of this chamber. However, instead of snatching, the pirates….we're returning the treasure that they had taken?

Anyway, as Elizabeth is led through the chamber she spots a huge pile of gold, surrounded by shallow water, and on top of the pile we're two figures. One of which, the stone chest, and the other, captain Barbossa who was calmly waiting for her.

Elsewhere Pirates A and B we're carrying a rather large black trunk with greedy expressions plastered on their faces as Pirate A says gleefully "Ten years of hoarding swag"

Pirate B, follows up in his excitement with "And now we finally get to spend it."

But, as they dump the trunk over, something other then the expected gold came out…

Articles of women clothing.

Pirates A and B shrug as they pick up an umbrella and a fancy dress. "Once we're rid of the curse, will be rich men, and you can buy an eye what actually fits, and is made of glass."

Pirate B lowers his head as he proceeds to rub his wooden eye "This one does splinter something terrible."

"Stop rubbing it!" advised Pirate A gently

They, however soon noticed a black pirate, staring at them before groaning in annoyance.

Pirate's A and B grin sheepishly, and as soon as the black pirate leaves, Pirate A proceeds to smack Pirate B via umbrella, with an 'you made us look like idiots' expression clearly evident on his face.

**SKJ**

Meanwhile as a rowboat enters the dark cave, with a lantern their sole source of light, Will dispalys obvious disgust as he eyes skeleton remains, bugs, mice, and scorpions along the caves walls.

"What code does Gibbs need to keep if the worst should happen?"

Jack, answers with "Pirates code. Any man who falls behind….is left behind."

Will, having expected no difference says "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

Jack, after hearing this says "You know, for having such a _bleak _outlook on pirates, your well on you're way to becoming one."

Jack then begins to tick things off

"Sprung a man from jail."

"Commandeered a ship with a fleet."

"Sailed with a bucking hand crew out of Tortuga."

Jack eyes, Will looking at an underwater treasure chest

"And your completely obsessed with treasure."

No sooner had Jack said this, when their rowboat hit dry land, and without any further delay, Jack and Will step out of the boat and walk deeper into the cave/cavern, but not before protesting to Jack's earlier statement.

"That's not true!…….I am not obessed with treasure!"

Jack, just calmly replies as walks up to a portion of the cave/cavern with a gaping hole on the side "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate."

"Gentlemen the time has come!"

The sudden inclusion of Barbossa's voice, causes Will's curiosity to grow strong enough to look through the hole. Jack and Will both see the chamber where Barbossa, his crew, and Elizabeth are at just a couple of feet lower then their level.

Both men see Elizabeth in front of the stone chest, with Barbossa standing next to her, announcing out to his crew "Are salvation is nigh!"

"Yeah!" the crowd shouts in unison

"Our torment is eering!"

"Yeah!"

"For ten years, we've been tested and try! And each man in here, as proved his medal a hundred times over!"

"Yeah!"

"And a hundred times again!"

"Yeah!"

"Punished we we're, the lot of us!"

"Yeah!"

"Disproprated to our crimes!"

"Yeah!"

"Here it is!"

Barbossa then proceeds to kick off the lid of the stone chest, revealing a chest full of medallions identical to the one worn by Elizabeth.

Barbossa, lets his fingers trails along the gold as he continues his announcement "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself! And every last piece that went astray, we have returned."

He then points to Elizabeth's medallion "Safe for this!"

Will, unable to take it anymore, attempts to climb through the hole, in a desperate attempt to save Elizabeth, but Jack restrains him

"Jack!" protests Will, as he is pulled back, causing some lose gold coins to clatter down the wall, nearly catching the monkey's attentions.

After hauling Will back inside, Jack says "We wait for the opportunity moment."

Will, however spits back "When's that!? When it is the greatest profit to you!?"

Jack, getting irritated by this says "May I ask you something."

Will remains silent, signaling Jack to go on "Have I never giving you a reason not to trust me?"

"Do us both a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but _please _stay here. And try not to do anything….stupid." And with that statement made, Jack leaves a furious Will behind.

Back inside the chamber Barbossa is just finishing up his speech to his crew "And whom among us has to paid the blood sacrifce to the heathen gods?"

"Her!" shouts the crew as they all point fingers at Elizabeth, causing her to recoil in fear.

"And whose blood must yet be paid!"

"Her!"

Barbossa then continues on, as Jack sneaks around the cavern, to the chamber they are in "You know the first thing I'm going to do, once the curse Is lifted…. eat a whole bussle of apples."

Barbossa then forces Elizabeth to bend over the stone chest as the crew chants, and with a knife in his hand, Barbossa announces "Begot by blood, by blood undone."

Meanwhile as Jack, watches this from another hole in the rocky wall, a figure sneaks up from behind.

Jack, sensing something was behind, quickly spins around, only to get slapped in the face with a row paddle. As Will comes into the light, holding the row paddle in his hand "Sorry Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage."

As this was happening Barbossa, slices off Elizabeth's medallion and forces it into Elizabeth's palm, before slicing a cut into Elizabeth's palm.

Elizabeth grunts in fear rather then the pain, as she fearfully says "That's it?"

Barbossa just chuckles "Waste not." and with that he forces Elizabeth to close her bloody palm around the medallion, as his own clamps down on hers. And with a forceful jerk, Barbossa forces Elizabeth's hand to open, as the bloody medallion drops into the chest, with it's identical counterparts.

Barbossa, then let's go of Elizabeth and braces himself, as does his crew.

But after a few seconds, someone asks "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different." replied Pirate B

"How do we tell?" exclaims Pirate A

The other crew members show similar looks of confusion, but not Barbossa who rolls his eyes in pure annyoance, as he pulls at his pistol….

_BANG!_

..and shoots Pirate A, right where his heart should've been.

Instead of dying on the spot like a normal man, Pirate A looks at the hole in his flesh awkwardly.

"Your not dead." clarifies another pirate.

Pirate A, kinda glad not to be dead chuckles goofily "No." Before pointing up at Barbossa in a somewhat angry jerk "He shot me!"

This is quickly followed by cries of outrage from the pirate crowd, as one pirate announces "The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa, just calmly looks at his bloody knife, before turning to face Elizabeth with a glare "You! Maid! Your father, what was his name!?"

Elizabeth remains silent, which unfortunately only enrages Barbossa as he shakes her widily "Was your father William Turner!?" To which Elizabeth, spits back venomously "No."

Barbossa, in response grabs the bloody medallion from the stone chest and shows it right up into Elizabeth's face "Where's his child!? The child that sailed to England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner!? Where!?"

Elizabeth, gives Barbossa a denying glare, quickly resulting in Elizabeth being slapped, causing her to lose her balance and come tumbling down, on the side opposite the crew and stopping mere inches from the shallow water.

During, that tirade from Barbossa, he had also, unknowingly flung the bloody medallion as well, which landed, near to where Elizabeth was.

The attention then shifts back on the pirates as the black pirate points to Pirates A and B "You two, have brought us the wrong person!"

Pirate A quickly protests with "No, she had the medallion, and she's the proper age!"

Soon, after that many complaints followed from the pirates, in fact they we're so busy arguing with each other that they hadn't seen Will sneaking by, who quietly woke up Elizabeth, since she had been knocked unconscious by Barbossa's assualt on her. And as the duo left, the blame had shifted from pirates A and B to Barbossa. Because, he draws his sword and announces

"Any coward here, who dare challenges me let him speak!"

Suddenly the crowd grows quiet, as the monkey begins to shriek while pointing to the exit of the cave. Barbossa, fearing the worst, quickly turns to where Elizabeth should've been after he had knocked her off.

His fears are confirm, he finds both a nonexistent Elizabeth….and a bloody medallion.

"The medallion! She's taken it! After her, you pack of ingrates!"

The pirates, despite that they we're just about to pull mutiny on Barbossa, waste no time in pursuing after Elizabeth and Will.

However, as the pirates exit the cavern and make their way over to the rowboats, they find one key ingredient that all boats are missing.

"The oars have gone missing! Find them!"

Not too far away, Captain Jack Sparrow, stumbles into view, still dazed from Will's earlier blow to his head.

"You! Your supposed to be dead!" calls out Pirate A as soon as he lays eyes on him. Quickly followed by everyone else huddling over to Jack as well, shock and anger evident in their eyes.

But Jack, replies as if he had been drunk, which couldn't be ruled out as a possibility. "Am I not?" And with that statement, made Jack finally gathers enough common sense to turn and walk the other way…only to come face to face, with another pack of pirates holding him at gunpoint.

Jack, despite his dilemma, drunkenly turns around to the orginal pack of pirates, only to come to face to face with another pistol, curtsey of Pirate A.

Jack, seeing as how he couldn't escape mumbles something under his breath, earning him several confused stares and a whole pack of annoyed ones, from the pirates.

Jack, tries to repeat the word he is trying to say, only for to come out in gibberish once again.

But Pirate B, understanding what Jack is trying to say, and being too stupid to plan ahead says "Parely?"

Jack's, after hearing this instantly exclaims "That's the one! Parley! Parley!!"

Pirate B quickly becomes aware of the death glare Pirate A is sending him, as A whispers angrily "Parley!?" Before turning back to Jack, a death glare still planted on his face "**** to the depths, whatever mugger though of the world _parley_!!"

"That would be the French." answers Jack.

**SKJ**

_CLANG!!!_

Sparks fly off of Joshua's and Dark J's energy weapons as they clash again once more. "What are you doing here!?" asked Dark J with an annoyed expression clearly evident on his face.

"I could ask you the very same thing." countered Joshua, as both jumped backwards from their positions to gain distance from each other. Joshua then dismisses one of his energy swords to send a scorching laser beam at Dark J.

Dark J, dodges with inhumane speeds "You'll have to do better then that!" Dark J, then charges at blinding speeds to an unprepared Joshua.

_SLASH!!_

Joshua cries out in pain, as blood seeps from his right arm, where Dark J had managed to slash the portion of arm that was unprotected by his organic armor. "It's too bad your armor doesn't protect your entire bo….Aagh!!" As Dark J was busy gloating, Joshua had somehow managed to use slice Dark J's legs, with the energy sword in his good hand.

Pitch black oil-like blood seeps out of Dark J's legs, as he stumbles back away from, Joshua. Dark J's pride had once again distracted him long enough for Joshua to gain a free blow, Joshua knew this to be one of Dark J's weaknesses.

Joshua, then proceeds to slowly get to feet, groaning from the pain the wound on his right arm was given him. But he had to keep fighting, otherwise he would suffer more wounds then one.

So he begins to summon the firey energy within him, into a ball of fire in his left hand, for obvious reasons. And without a second of hesitation flung the fireball right at Dark J.

The searing heat hits Dark J, like a bullet, as he growls with both pain and anger "Try this on for size!" Dark J then sends waves of dark energy slicing through the air, and straight at Joshua. Joshua, sees the attack approaching, at an alarming rate, and in an instant manner, dismisses his energy sword as he uses his powers to surround himself in a pink-whitish energy force field with his left hand, just seconds before the dark attack hits.

Joshua begins to strain as he tries to keep his shield up as his adversary's attack continued to pound on the shield. The searing pain coming from the wound on his right arm, wasn't helping Joshua's predicament either.

Though, Joshua manages to hold his shield, the powerful attack pushes him and his shield, back to the edge of the cliff, with a stormy sea down below.

Suddenly something else, catches Joshua's eyes, a ship sailing away from the island, disappearing into the horizon as it sailed further and further away from the dreaded island, it was the ship that he had arrived here on. "HEY, COME BACK!!" He instantly streches out his right hand, in a useless and pitiful attempt to pull the ship back in with his hand, unable to accept the fact….

He was stranded on Isle De Muerta

Unfortunately, caught up in this shocking and horrifying discovery, he had used his right hand in the previous action….

"Aghhh!!!!"

Joshua's left hand instantly clasps over his right arm as the agonizing pain spikes in intensity, leaving Joshua unable to move, for a few seconds before he somehow manages to turn back to face his dark adversary, after all he still had a battle to fight, but wait….his dark counterpart was gone!

_Where'd he go!? _

That thought raced throughout Joshua's mind as he look around the rocky terrain in a panicked and pained state. No sound was heard, saved the waves that we're crashing into the island and the sound of his heavy breathing, no doubt the cause of the wound on his right arm which was gradually sucking his strength away. It wouldn't be long before Joshua would collapsed. This thought made Joshua consider, that Dark J was literally waiting for the timer out, before he would made his finshing blow. Howvever Joshua was proven wrong as a Dark J's voice suddenly rings out.

"_As much as I would love to continue our battle Joshua, I have other things to attend. So here's a Heartless for you to play with instead._"

No sooner had Dark J said this, when suddenly a cloud of black smoke formed a couple of feet away from Joshua. Then the smoke begins to take form, turning into a monstrous and fearsome dark being, holding a long dark sword in it's right hand.

Joshua's jaw drops in pure shock as he stares at the being before him with bugged out eyes.

"OH CRUD!"

**SKJ**

Just a few mintues earlier, we see Will and Elizabeth climbing aboard the interceptor, as Elizabeth eyes the pirates skeptically "Not more pirates!" However, Gibbs approaches her with a smile "Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth, examines him for a mintue "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Congratulations Will, you finally found your friend."

Both Will and Elizabeth turn to see Sora standing there with a warm smile. "I couldn't have done it without your help." replied Will with a warm smile of his own.

A moment of silence passes before Sora asks with teasing smile "Well? Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Will shrugs uncomfortably at Sora's grin "Oh, right. Elizabeth, this is Sora, one of the only few on this boat who aren't pirates."

"Please to meet you Elizabeth." says Sora as he offers a handshake as Elizabeth replies "Likewise."

Suddenly, Gibbs asks Will sternly, obviously angry at his comment about Sora being one of the only few who weren't pirates. "Hey boy, where'd be Jack?"

"Jack?" repeats Elizabeth, "Jack Sparrow?"

Will ignores her and after a moment of silence says "He fell behind."

Everyone stays silent as Elizabeth and Will walk around them, until Gibbs announces with a hint of sorrow in his voice, while remembering Jack's words "Keep to the code!"

"Poor guy." mutters Sora, under his breath in some sorrow for his pirate friend. As the Women pirate begins to shout out the orders. Both Gibbs and Sora stay still with small looks of sorrow as all the other pirates get to their tasks.

**SKJ**

Back in the treasure caves of Isle De Muerta, the other batch of pirates, had just brought their unwelcome guest before Captain Barbossa.

"Jack…" began Barbossa, more angry and annoyed then surprised of Jack's presence here "How in blazes did you get off that island?" Jack replies with "When you marooned me on that ***forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate….I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa, walks right up into Jack's face "Ah, well I won't be making _that mistake _again!" He then says to his crew "Gents you all remember captain Jack Sparrow." To which the crew replies "Yeah." Barbossa, then pauses before gaining a pirate grin as he turns around and walks away "Kill him."

The pirates, gladly do so and point all their pistols at Jack, who calmly exclaims "The girl's blood didn't work did it?"

Barbossa, stops dead in his tracks, before biting out "Hold your fire!" as he calmly walks over to Jack and asks calmly "You know who's blood we need."

Jack grins "I know who's blood ya need"

**SJK**

Back on the fleeing _Interceptor_ in one of her cabins, Will is dressing up Elizabeth's wound, that Barbossa gave her. "What sort of a man, trades a man's life for a ship?" to which Will replies "Pirate."

"You said, you gave Barbossa my name instead of yours, why?" To which Elizabeth calmly shakes her head "I don't know."

Suddenly Elizabeth winces in pain, causing Will to say "Sorry, blacksmiths hands. I know they're rough." Elizabeth quickly protests with "That's not what..I mean they are…" the stentence dies in her throat as she pulls out a bloody gold medallion from her under her clothes "It's yours."

Will, stays silent as Elizabeth places the medallion in his hands "I thought I lost it, the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." Will then looks up at Elizabeth and asks "Why did you take it?" To which Elizabeth replies shakily "Because I was afraid you we're a pirate. That would've been awful"

Will, stays silent for a moment as he looks back and forth between the medallion and Elizabeth "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was father's blood, my blood. The blood of a pirate" Will finishes as he growls, unable to accept the fact that he was one of them.

"Will, I am so sorry, please forgive me!"

Will, however just slams the medallion onto a small wood table nearby.

Little did they know, Sora had seen their conversation…

Sora, had only been exploring around the deck, when he opened the wooden hatch that led down into the cabin. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, as he proceeds to climb down to the ladder….

"…lost it, the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me."

Sora, stops halfway down the ladder, dead in his tracks at hearing Will's voice. The Keyblade Master then proceeds to turn his head to see Will holding a golden medallion, with a picture of a skull on it.

_That's Will's?_

It didn't seem like the kind of thing, guys like Will would have in their possessions. All doubt fails as Sora sees Will proceed to say to Elizabeth "Why did you take it?" Sora then sees Elizabeth answer in a shaky voice "Because I was afraid you we're a pirate. That would've been awful."

Sora's eyes widen in shock, could it be true?

The keyblade bearer hears Will's reply , noticing how his anger was rising with each statement "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood, my blood. The blood…. of a pirate!" Sora then sees Will slamming the medallion on a wood table.

_Well, there ain't no doubt about it now._

Anyway Sora then proceeds to come into view "Don't worry Will…" Both Will and Elizabeth jump in surprise as they spot the spiky-haired teenager coming into view. "Sora!?…How long have you been here?" Sora, replies "Long enough."

Will sighs, as Sora says warmheartedly "Will, even if you have the blood of a pirate, that still doesn't make you one. Your still you, and that's something that no blood can change."

Elizabeth smiles "He's right Will."

Will's face brightens "Thank you, Sora."

Sora smiles as he gives thumbs up to Will.

**SKJ**

The scene then changes to Jack, Barbossa and Barbossa's monkey inside the captain's headquarters of the _Black Pearl _as the ghostly ship pursues the _Interceptor_

"So you expect to leave me standing there on some beach, with nothing but a name and your word, it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" asked Cpatain Barbossa, chuckling after he had just heard the offer from Jack Sparrow.

Jack however, replies with "No. I expect to leave you on some beach, with absolutely no name at all, while you watch me sailing away on _my _ship, and then I'll the shout the name back to you, savvy."

"But that still leaves the problem with me, standing on some beach, and naught but a name and your word, it's the one I need."

Jack answers, as he grabs handfulls of green and red apples from the dish on the table between them. "Out of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one will be trustin." Jack Sparrow, then casually sits down as he proceeds to eat a green apple "Although, I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have a equal share in that curse, same as you."

Jack takes a bite out of the green apple "Funny ole' world isn't it?"

Barbossa, gives a emotionless nod, although it sounded like he had to bite out that nod.

"Captain…" Both Jack and Barbossa turn to see the black pirate enter the room "we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." Barbossa's monkey, instantly runs right on top of Jack's belly as the primate makes a beeline to the deck, soon followed by Barbossa and Jack.

Soon after, arriving on the deck Jack sees the _Interceptor _out in the open water, and proceeds to say as his few good traits start kicking in again "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we, run up a flag of truth. I scurry over to the _Interceptor _and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh. What say you to that?"

Barbossa chuckles "Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easier to search, when they're dead." He then snatches the green apple away from Jack while ordering his crew to lock Jack in the brig.

As the pirates drag Jack Sparrow away, Barbossa eyes the half-eaten green apple in his hand, before chucking it angrily into the water.

**SKJ**

Meanwhile, Sora, Elizabeth, and Will hear ruckus coming from the deck of the _Interceptor_, and immediately open the wood hatch to the cabin, to see many pirates running around in mass chaos, as they frantically attempted to pull out the orders issued by Gibbs. Elizabeth, then proceeds to shout out frantically "What's happening?" To which Adamaria, who was at the wheel, replies with "The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us!"

"What!?, but I thought this was suppose to be the fastest ship out there" shouted Sora in pure alarm.

"You can tell them that, after they've caught us!" replied Adamaria.

"We're shallow on the draft right?" Both Sora and Adamaria turn to face Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I think so. But Will didn't tell me a whole lot about ships" answered Sora.

"Well, can't we lost them over the shoals?"

Gibbs, who had overheard the conversation turns to see land ho, a distance off. He then quickly shouts "We don't have to outrun them! Just long enough!"

Adamaria nods and gives out the commands as she steers the ship to land.

Gibbs, then shouts at the crew "Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it is lost!"

Suddenly, Sora slaps his head as he just realizes that he hadn't seen Joshua at all, since they had landed in Isle De Muerta. "Oh man! I've got to find Joshua!" And with that he proceeds to climb a mast of the ship, to gain a bird's eyes view of the place.

Barbossa, seeing cargo being thrown out of the _Interceptor _shouts out "All on the mid brace, make ready the guns!" Barbossa, voice then get's dangerously quiet as he says to a nearby pirate "And run out the sweeps."

Back on the _Interceptor_ Will jumps onto the side rails next to a cannon on the edge of the ship. He then turns to see the ghostly ship still closing in on them, despite their effort of lighten the load on the _Interceptor. _And if that wasn't enough he suddenly sees many paddles, popping out of the sides of the _Black Pearl_, which then paddle, just like if the entire ship was a rowboat.

Will then quickly stomps his foot on a cannon as soon as he notices a pirate was trying to throw it overboard. "We're going to need that."

Adamaria, also noticing the paddles on the sides of the _Black Pearl _says "It was a good plan, up till now."

Will, then approaches them and says "We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

Adamaria looks at him point blankly "With what?"

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!"

Gibbs, ponders this for a moment before shouting "Load the guns! Loose nails and broken glass!" And with that the pirate's immediately proceed to stuff the _Interceptor's _guns with a variety of different stuff.

Meanwhile as all of this, was going on, Sora finally makes his way up to the crow's nest "Finally! Now I'll have a better chance at…." He stops as he notices the _Black Pearl's _paddle upgrade. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to fight after all!"

**Chapter 3 End**

**Oh boy, a lot of stuff going on huh? What with Jack being thrown in the brig by his mutinous use-to-be crew and Sora, Will and the others preparing to do battle with the **_**Black Pearl**_**. And let's not forget Joshua about to face off against a mysterious Heartless.**

**(1): **Just decided to alter the story, so Sora would be involed in the story. Which is why I traded knife for Sora's keyblade.

**(2): **Sorry if I interpreted that wrong.

**(3): **I didn't know what that lady's name was

**(4): **Sorry, it's just hard to understand some of the things Gibbs said, but I tried my best.

**No new items acquired**


	4. Chapter 4:Battle of Isle De Muerta

**Chapter 4: Battle of Isle De Muerta **

_BANG!!!_

"Yikes!" yelped Joshua, as the being launched the first attack, and proceeded to squash the young Elaman teenager into a pancake with the flat of it's monstrous dark blade, only to have Joshua dodged at the last minute.

This Heartless Joshua was faced against, was not like regular Heartless, it's entire body looked like the structure of a human that was wearing a violet fluorescent medieval knight suit, with the helmet covering the monstrosity's face. However the creature, was definitely _not _human, one of the obvious factors was that it was five times as tall as Joshua. Another big clue was the fact that it had dark, dragon-like wings with a dark blue fluorescent outlining, sprouting from it's back. A third clue was that the Heartless symbol was present on the medieval armor as well. The sword this creature had, was pure black with fluorescent purple outlining, with different colored jewels embedded along the perimeter.

To say at the very least, Joshua was pretty terrified of the Heartless, but, nevertheless Joshua sucks his fear into his gut, and fires a laser at the Heartless's chest barely resulting in any damage as the attack made contact . Joshua groans as he sees the Heartless point his giant sword directly into the sky, forming a ball of dark energy that hovered mere inches above the sword.

And, without so much as a trace of effort, flung the ball straight at Joshua, with a downward swipe of his sword. Joshua, seeing this coming jumps to the left to avoid. But because of his exhaustion from the earlier fight with Dark J and the wound received in that battle, Joshua was side swiped by the attack, but thankfully it scratched harmlessly across the metal armor on his back.

Joshua then growls in frustration and places both glowing hands side by side of each other, ignoring the pain still coming from his right arm's wound, to send a flurry of laser beams at the Heartless. All hit their target's, covering the Heartless in a thick smoke.

Joshua smirks in triumphant, thinking he won, that is until the Heartless leaps out of the smoke and slashes Joshua's chest.

"AHHH!!!"

Joshua immediately clutches his chest in pain, even though his organic armor protected him from having his flesh pierced, it was still powerful enough to cause him severe pain. He then looks up to see the Heartless's wings gathering purple-colored energy, In preparation for the finishing blow to Joshua.

However an idea popped into Joshua's head…..

Growling in pain, Joshua forces himself to stand, and proceeds to say with a smirk as his body temperature drops "Trying to finish me off? I don't think so!" And with that Joshua winces in pain as he shoots twin jets of ice beams directly at the creature's wings, instantly encasing them both in a mass of ice.

The Heartless, unable to support the added weight on his now-frozen wings, falls down onto his back. "This is my chance!" And with that Joshua forms a sword from his powers and lunges for the giant Heartless's helmet, in an attempt to deal the finishing blow to it, instead of him.

But, in all his excitement, he had forgotten that the creature still had it's sword….

_CLANG!!!_

Joshua barely had enough time to block the Heartless's sword with his own. Now it was a test of brawn to see who could overpower the other, a test that was Joshua was losing very quickly. He only had the strength of an average teenage boy, so he was pretty much a weakling in that category, plus the throbbing pain from Joshua's right arm wasn't helping either.

Seeing as how he wasn't never going to win a contest of strength with this thing, proceeds to conjure up a plan in his mind, after all brain beats brawn.

An idea hits Joshua like a bolt of lighting, and begins to focus on the newest power that he told Sora he received about a week or so ago: Electricity.

_Electricity don't fail me now!_

And with that sparks gather in Joshua's left hand as he fires a thin bolt of lighting straight at the Heartless' helmet. Though the electric attack wasn't near as powerful as Joshua hoped to be, it did manage to both knock the helmet off the Heartless as well as stunning the creature. This gave Joshua the change to move around the creature's sword and run right over to it's face.

What Joshua saw scared the living daylights out of him, this Heartless' face was twisted and warped in several different places, it's right eye was a glowing yellow, and the other a pitch black. The bald scalp was the only thing that looked normal, minus that it was dark blue, along with the Heartless' entire face.

And so he positions the energy sword directly into the Heartless's face and looks away just as he stabs the creature's face. The creature makes no sound of pain, but rather his entire figure began to crack with bright purple light seeping through them, even his still-frozen wings began to crack.

Joshua, hearing the cracking, proceeds to look back to the Heartless, face nearly hurling as cracks appeared on the Heartless' stabbed face. And, without warning the creature, literally explodes in a flash of brilliant purple, propelling Joshua right into the side of a rocky cliff wall, damaging his right arm even further.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

The poor teenager, unable to handle any more pain drops to the rocky ground, unconscious.

Right after this, some of the remains of the Heartless rains down on Joshua unconscious form. Soon, afterwards smoke begins to emanate off the remains, and unfortunately since Joshua was right there, the smoke, having no where else to go slowly seeps into his body, every lat bit of it.

**SKJ**

On board the _Interceptor_, everyone knew they had to make a stand against the _Black Pearl_, but since they had thrown all the cannonballs aboard, in an attempt to lighten the load on the _Interceptor _to outrun the _Pearl,_ they had to use a variety of items, such as compasses and glasses.

But Sora notice something from the crow's nest…

"Uh guys?" He called down below, but no one seemed to hear him.

He tried again "Guys!?" Still no response.

"HEY!!!"

"Hey there be no reason for you to yell, Zola." replied Gibbs from below, after he, Will and Elizabeth heard Sora's voice this time around.

Sora glowers at Gibbs for a moment before shouting "Ignoring that, The _Black Pearl _is gaining on us too quickly, we'll never have enough time to turn this ship around! Just take a look!" Sora points to the _Black Pearl _as the ship becomes increasingly bigger, as it approached the ship at a good clip.

"Zola's right, the _Pearl's _going to loft up on our fort quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

"Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" Elizabeth suddenly said, receiving stares of 'are you nut's?' from the others as Will shrugs "It certainly has the element of surprise."

"Your daft, both of you!" Shouts Adamaria behind the wheel as Gibb replies with a pirate smile "Daft like Jack." Gibbs then turns to the crew, still scurrying about to prepare the ship's cannons "Lower the starboard anchor!"

Gibb's receives stares from the crew "Do it ya dogs! Or it's _you _will load into the cannons!" The crew immediately goes to do so, not expressing any desire to become a cannonball.

Will then calls up to Sora in the crow's nest "Sora!"

"Yeah?" replied the keyblade master.

"We're going to lower the anchor on the starboard side of the ship!"

"Starboard side?"

"The right side of the ship! Brace yourself!"

"Uh okay?" replied Sora, not sure what they had in mind, until it finally clicked in his mind what would happen if they dropped anchor at this speed. "Hey wait a min-AHHHH!!!!"

Too late, the anchor was dropped, and the ship was violently turned around to face the _Black Pearl _by it's anchor as Sora held onto the mast for dear life.

Back on the Pearl, Barbossa, clearly angry by this sudden drastic move shouts "Their club hauling! Hard to port, rack up the oars!"

Literally, seconds after saying this the _Black Pearl _and the _Interceptor _we're side by side of each, with their respective crews growling at one another.

"Now, Fire!" Shouts Will

"Fire!" orders Barbossa.

Cannons begin to bombard both ships, at the command of their words.

One blast, in particular blows a hole on the side of the _Pearl_, right where Jack's Sparrow is, thankfully though he had seen it coming by looking through a peephole, and jumps back without a second to spare. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!!"

Something else then catches Sparrow's eye, it seemed that the blast has also blow the lock on Jack's Sparrow cell, allowing Jack to escape, which he quickly, and quietly takes.

Back on the _Interceptor _Gibbs, shouts to Will as he fires his rifle at a pirate on the opposing ship, "We could use a few more ideas lass!?" Elizabeth shouts back "Your turn!!"

"They're after something!" exclaims Gibbs

Suddenly Adamaria appears out of nowhere and points a pistol at Elizabeth's head "We'll give them her!"

Will, however says "She's not what they're after."

Elizabeth, knowing what Will is talking about looks down at her chest, only to discover nothings there "The medallion!" Will, already knowing where it must be, makes a beeline for the cabin he, Sora and Elizabeth we're in earlier.

Meanwhile in the crow's nest Sora, proceeds to fire mutiple Firaga spells from his keyblade at the opposing pirates, trying to swing over. But despite his and the crew's effort some pirates still manage to get over.

One in particular swings straight for Sora in the crow's nest, chuckling evilly as he nears. Sora, however only shows a look of worry for a second, until he eyed the rope that was carrying the pirate over here.

And without a second hesitation, Sora flung the Keyblade straight at the rope, instantly slicing it.

As a comedic gag, the pirate stays in midair as the cutted rope drops into view. After a few seconds of eyeing the rope curiously, the pirate eye's snap open in realization, as he slowly looks up to see no rope above him.

"AHHHH!!!!!"

_BANG!!_

The laws of physics instantly come back into play as the pirate falls forward, due to the momentum he was going at when the rope was cut. The pirate slams directly into the mast, well below the intended target.

"Ouch" exclaims Sora in sympathy for the pirate.

Elsewhere, Will opens the hatch to the cabin, and jumps in to find, it partly submerged with the water reaching his ankles. But Will pays little attention to this, and immediately sees that table, where the medallion _was _on, overturned.

Will, growls in frustration as he begins to toss furniture in a desperate search for the medallion.

Back on the _Pearl _two pirates carry two small cannon balls, connected by a metal chain, and stuff it inside a cannon, before the fuse is lit.

_BOOM!!_

And a pair of steel nun chunks are sent flying into the sky.

Sora, who had gone back to his Firaga spree, noticed the metal death missile coming straight for the mast he was on. "Uh oh." Sora then immediately launches a Firaga right at the spinning projectile, resulting in a cloud of black smoke as the two projectiles slam into each other.

Sora grins at his accomplishment "Nice try pirates."

Suddenly Sora hears a cracking sound below him, and as he looks over the crow's nest edge he sees cracks forming around the area, where that previous pirate slammed into.

"Timber." whimpers Sora as the mast cracks in half, sending the mast to collaspe onto the _Black Pearl _as Sora falls out of the crow's nest and lands, rather painfully on the rail of the _Interceptor_.

Meanwhile inside the cabin, Will had nearly lost his balance as the mast had come crashing down above deck. He immediately forget's about some old medallion, and rushes up to the ladder, and tries to push the hatch open, only to discover it won't budge.

"Hey!" shouts Will as he pounds on the hatch, as the water levels in the cabin, which we're previously had been at Will's ankle, had risen to his chest.

As it turns out, the fallen mast had pinned the hatch to the cabin down, effectively trapping Will inside.

Sora, in the meantime, was slowly rising to his feet, groaning as he did so, all the while proceeding to get off the rail of the ship. He then immediately notices a pirate standing right in front of him, grinning as he did a downward swipe with his sword, in an attempt to slice Sora into two pieces.

But, Sora being a fast recoverer to pain, thanks to his two years of fighting, dodges rolls out of the way, and slices the pirate's back with the keyblade, casuing the pirate to scream in pain, as Sora kicked him over the rail and into the water.

Sora then turns, at the cock of a gun, to see another pirate ten feet way pointing his gun straight at him, so Sora quickly raises the keyblade into a guard position.

_Bang!_

Sora looked in complete shock at the pirate before him, who should've been dead after he had deflected the bullet from the pistol right back at the pirate after he had deflected it with his keyblade.

The pirate just looks down at the hole in his flesh for a sec, before bursting out in evil laughter as he slowly turned up, only to get concked in the face with the Keyblade, knocking him out cold.

_I forgot that Joshua said these we're undead pirates. _And with that thought he re-summons the Keyblade and charges straight to another pack of pirates, and freezes both solid with a Blizzaga spell, before bringing his keyblade crashing down onto the frozen figures, cracking the frozen figures into many different pieces.

However, little did Sora know, or anyone for that matter, that two pirates had piled up a bunch of gunpowder barrels inside the _Inteceptor_ with a line of of gunpowder leading into it. The two pirates crackle with joy as they light the trail, sending the flames to burn along the trail.

Meanwhile Jack, who was still aboard the _Black Pearl _was watching all this chaos going on while figuring out a way to cross. Suddenly a pirate who had been deflected by one of the _Interceptor's _crew, swings back to where Jack is, screaming along the way. And as the pirate nears, Jack calmly grabs the rope, sending the pirate sprawling onto the _Black Pearl_.

"Thanks very much."

And with that, Jack swings over to the _Interceptor_, and right into a pirate, who had pinned Gibb's to the ground and had held a knife to his throat.

"Jack!" Exclaims Gibbs in abosulute joy that his pirate friend was alive. But Jack just says as he hands Gibb's his empty compass which had been used for a cannonball. "Bloody empty."

Gibbs is left standing there, feeling rather confused, but he soon snaps out of it to combat another pirate, sword style.

Back in the cabin, Will's still trying desperately to get out of the room as the water rises to his neck. Suddenly a screech draws Will's attention to the entrance of the cabin, that's currently inaccessible to humans, but not to primates.

Yep, standing on some of the wreckage that was still above water level, was Barbossa's monkey holding something in it's hand….the pirate medaillon. Will quickly tries to swim over, as expected, the primate quickly squeezed right through the wooden hatch, and out of Will's grasps.

Meanwhile on deck, Elizabeth is grabbed by a pirate as he rasies his sword with a grin, but before the pirate could slice her in two, the pirate's hand that held the sword, was grabbed by another hand.

Turning around, he sees the owner of the hand, Jack Sparrow who calmly says as if to a little child "That's not very nice."

Elizabeth, seeing that the pirate was distracted, quickly elbows him off the _Interceptor_.

Jack, then suddenly forces Elizabeth under the rails of the ship as gunfire flies trough the air above them. "Where's the medallion?" ELizabeth, scowls as she tries to slap him "Wretch!"

But Jack grabs her hand skillfully, and admires her hand before saying "Ah, where's dear William?"

Elizabeth's eyes snap open in alram "Will." She had completely forgotten about him. She then rushes to the pinned hatch to see Will's fingertips sticking out.

"Will!"

"ELizabeth!" shouts Will in pure joy that someone found him.

Meanwhile as Elizabeth tried to rescue Will, only to fail miserably, Jack was facing off against another pirate as he says with a grin "I'm going to enjoy sending you to Davy Jones' locker, Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please."

Suddenly the _Kingdom Key _flies out of nowhere and slams into the pirate's side, sending the pirate overboard. Jack, then sees the keyblade dissapper in a flash of light, and turns to see Sora walking over with a smile on his face as the keyblade reappears in his hand "Jack! Your alive!"

Jack shrugs "Now that we have stated the obvious, do you know where the medallion is Zola?"

Sora shrugs, "Last time I saw it; it was over in that cab…Elizabeth!?" as he was speaking Sora had turned to point at the hatch that led down into the cabin, only to discover it was pinned down, while Eliazbeth franticall tried to rip the wooden hatch off.

The Keyblade bearer, then sees Elizabeth being dragged away kicing and screaming as Will's voice is heard "Elizabeth!!"

Sora gasps, Will was down there!

And so, checking to make sure no pirates we're around him rushes forward to the hatch and shouts "Don't worry Will I'll get you out of there!"

"Sora!" began Will frantically "They've taken Elizabeth!"

"I know!" replied Sora, as he began to frantically chop off pieces of the hatch with the Keyblade, in a desperate attempt to free Will as he saw the cabin was nearly submerged in seawater, as Will fought to keep his head above water.

Elsewhere Jack, had suddenly spotted Barbossa's monkey getting onto the fallen mast that acted like a bridge between the two ships. But Jack's focus was not the monkey, it was the thing in the primate's hand…

A gold medallion

"Monkey!" shouted Jack as he proceeded to crawl on the fallen mast and give chase to said primate. But he was too late, just as Jack was about to grab the monkey, the monkey placed the medallion in someone's hand.

The owner of that hand was Barbossa.

"Why Thank ye Jack."

Jack, disappointed that he failed to get the medallion before Barbossa replies "Your welcome."

But Barbossa shakes his head "Not you, we named the monkey Jack." Barbossa then shouts out to his crew "Gent's our hope is restored!!"

Meanwhile back on the _Interceptor _Sora was just hacking away at the last piece of wood blocking Will's escape when the cabin became completely submerged in water. Not wasting any more time, pulls Will out of the cabin.

Seconds, before the fire on the gunpowder trail reached the pile of gunpowder barrels

**SKJ**

"If any of you so much as think the word 'Parley' I'll have your guts for gargles!" spat Pirate A venomously as watched around the crew of the _Interceptor _tied up to one of the _Pearl_'s mast, pistol In hand.

Suddenly Elizabeth, miraculously manages to pull the ropes over her head and storms over to side of the _Pearl_, ready to jump overboard and swim back over to Will and rescue him when suddenly…

_BOOM!!!_

The ship blows up in a firey display, right before a horror and grieve-stricken Elizabeth. "Will." Before being consumd in a fiery rage as she tackles Barbossa, yelling things far too violent to be included in this fic.

But Barbossa, keeps his ground and spins around to grab Elizabeth's arms, while saying with a pirate grin "Welcome back miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it's all fair now, that you returned the favor!"

He then tosses Elizabeth over to a pack of pirates, as she screams in both fear and pure rage.

"Barbossa!"

All eyes turn to the railing of the _Black Pearl _at this new voice, to see Will and Sora there, (Will: Pistol, Sora: Keyblade) weapons drawn and pointed at Barbossa. **(1) **Some of the pirates look at Sora's Keyblade in awe of this mysterious weapon, while other's such as Barbossa merely take notice of it.

Will then proceeds to says "She goes free!"

What's in your heads, boys?" replied Barbossa in obivious annoyance at this unexpected occurrence. Sora answers "Like Will said, let her go."

Barbossa just chuckles "Go ahead boy, we can't die!" and as if to prove his point Barbossa places his neck against the open barrels of the pistol.

Will pauses for a second as he ponders this, he then notices Jack, who had also been taken captive yet again, pleading silently in the background "Don't do anything stupid.

As if to taunt Jack, Will says to Barbossa "You can't" he then points the gun at his neck "I can." Earning him many confused stares from the pirates, including Barbossa and Sora.

"Just like that" whispered Jack

"Uh, Will?" began Sora "What are you doing?"

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa curiously.

Jack, quickly steps in front of Barbossa, and says in a somewhat nervous tone of voice "No one! He's no one, a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though."

Jack attempt to hide Will's identity goes down the toilet as said person shouts to the Barbossa and his entire crew, making sure everyone of them can hear. "My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins! On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

This earns many gasps of shock from the other pirates, while Barbossa's eyelids lift in intrest.

Sora, now realizing what Will did says with a smirk "Oh, now I see! They can't break their curse without your blood!"

This earns him a few glares from the pirates, as Barbossa says to Will "Name your term's Mr, Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!"

Barbossa nods in annoyance at the repitition "Yes, we know that one, anything else?"

Will thinks for a moment before answering as he sees Jack silently gesturing for Will to 'pick him' as well "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed!"

"And free Jack!" adds in Sora, ignoring the glare Will was sending him.

"Fine! Free Jack as well!" shouted Will in obvious disapproval of Sora's decision

"You I know, I was always liked you Zola." Jack said, thankful that Sora included him in Will's demands.

Barbossa then, slowly walks up and says in an errie tone of voice "Agreed."

**SKJ**

Meanwhile Pete, had somehow managed to find his way into the treasure cavern of Isle De Muerta, busily gathering many treasure artiacts, completely forgetting about locating the sword base part of the Unviersal Blade.

"Hee, hee" Chuckled Pete as he latched a golden sword to his side, while trying on many different, fancy jewelery "Maleficent is going to give me a _big _promotion, after I bring this gold to her. I might even gain a higher position then that sorrow excuse for a shadow."

No sooner had Pete said this, when a black laser slammed into his back side, sending him flying into a wall, hard.

"I heard that." Dark J stated, who had found his way inside too.

Dark J then proceeds to say to the semi-conscious "Maleficent, isn't after the treasure idiot!" as he gestured to the treasure scattered about the cave. Dark J then walks up to a glowing base of a sword, with jewels embedded on it, sticking out of a pile of treasure "She's after this."

And with that Dark J, walks out of the cavern, sword base in two.

Meanwhile Pete, who had managed to regain full conscious, groaned as he got to his feet, rubbing his head all the way "What's in that 'lazer' stuff?" Pete then looks around the cavern to see, that is he alone and with a distressed cry chases after, Dark J

"Wait for me!!!"

**SKJ**

"Barbossa, you lying *******!" screamed Will in pure rage, while being restrained as Elizabeth was pushed onto the plank, "You swore she go free!"

As it turned out the _Black Pearl _had sailed to a little island, and was planning on dumping Elizabeth, there as well as Jack. Sora and Will had been restrained by the pirates, as one of the pirates was currently analzing Sora's Keyblade, but soon the Keyblade vanished from his grasps, leaving his mouth agape with shock.

"Don't dare impude honor on me, dear boy!" Barbossa snapped "I'd agreed she go free, but it was _you _who failed to specify when or where." No sooner had he said this, when a cloth was tied around Will's mouth, muffling out all the foul language that was sure to follow.

Barbossa, then causally walks up to a restrained Sora "You also seemed to be rather unique, boy,"

"It's true!" stated the pirate in whose hands, the Keyblade had disappeared in" His weapon disappeared right in my hands!" Barbossa eye's widen in interest as he turns back to Sora "Show me your weapon!"

Sora remains silent, while giving Barbossa a nasty glare

Barbossa, quickly pulls a pistol out and points it directly at Sora's face and eerily says "I would do that now." Sora, glares for another moment before a flash of light, accompanies his right hand as the Keyblade appears in it, causing all the pirates (As well as the _Interceptor's _crew) to gasp in awe while saying this along the lines of "How is that possible?" "What in blue blazes!?" and "Of all my years as a pirate, I have never seen anything like that!"

Barbossa, however only shows a look of shock for second, before saying in amusement of the weapon "Tell me, how does one come to aqcuire, such a weapon as that?"

"The Keyblade will only choose those who are good at heart, so someone like you could only _hope_ tohave it!!"

Barbossa, smirks "_Oh_ well, then i guess I won't be having one." clearly proving that Sora's keyblade only would've been a nice bonus, if he could acquire one.

Barbossa, then turns away from Sora and says to Elizabeth, still on the plank "Oh miss, before you go, I'd be having back that dress back." Elizabeth scowls and proceeds to take off the dress, as some of the pirates whistle. Elizabeth, now in only her bodice, throws the dress back to Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart" spat Elizabeth

"Ooh, still warm." Barbossa said, paying no attention to Elizabeth, and tosses the dress to some of his pirates.

Elizabeth, then reluctantly walks off the plank and into the water.

Only for Jack to take Elizabeth's position.

"I really rather hope we we're partners." Said Jack with a sheepish grin, as Barbossa calmly puts an arm around him "Jack, Jack, Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of, on our last little adventure."

Jack turns to see, the oh so familiar island he had come to hate "I did notice."

"Prehaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it."

Barbossa then draws his sword, followed by two of his pirates "Off you go."

But, before jumping Jack quickly says "Last time you left me a pistol with a shot." Barbossa, after hearing this says "By the powers, your right. Where be Jack's pistol, bring it forward."

A pirate, soon hands Barbossa a pistol and Jack's sword, when the ex-captain suddenly suggests "Seeing as how the two of us are gentlemen, you could give us a pair of pistol."

Barbossa just shakes his head "It will be one pistol, as before. And you can be the gentlemen and shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself."

Barbossa then throws the pistol into the water, Jack, seeing this immediately leaps into the water, and dives after it.

It was now Sora's turn to walk on the plank, Keyblade still in his hand, but judging from the fact some of the pirates held him at gunpoint, his weapon was basically useless.

Barbossa, then calmly asks "That weapon of yours is truly unique, you know, I could use a first mate, with a handy weapon to help such yourself."

"Not even if you paid me!" spat Sora venomously, rejecting Barbossa's offer gladly

Barbossa, clearly angered by his offer being refused growls "Have it your way!" And with that Barbossa, stomps on the plank, causing the vibrations to knock Sora off into the water.

After, the trio of Sora, Elizabeth, and Jack come ashore on this little island all 'washed up' and exhausted, Jack says with a bit of irritation in his voice as he eyes the _Black Pearl _sailing away off in the distance "That's the second time I had to watch that man sail away in my ship."

**SKJ**

The scene then changes to show Jack walking on the island, followed by Sora and Elizabeth, who was protesting along the way.

"But you we're marooned on this island before! So we can escape in the same way you did! " stated Elizabeth as she tried desperately to get Jack to help her escape.

"He got off this island by roping, sea turtles together with his very own back hair" reminded Sora "So I don't think we're getting off this island that way."

"We're not getting off this island at all, or at least not for a long time." stated Jack, in no hurry to leaves.

"But that doesn't mean we can't try!" exclaimed Sora

Jack, then suddenly opens, a hidden floor hatch, to reveal a chamber, full of rum. Sora, curious as to what this is asks "Uh Jack?

"Some rum smugglers used this island as a stash for their rum. I came by and was able to bar off their passage. By the look of things, they've long been out of business." answered Jack, not even waiting for Sora to ask the question.

Sparrow, then leaps inside, and after a moment of rustling down there, Jack comes back up with three bottles of rum.

"So, that's it then?" asked Elizabeth, seeing as how Jack seemed to lazy to try and find a way off the island. "That's the secret, grand adventure of infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!?"

"Stranded on a beach, drinking rum." adds in Sora, also equally disappointed in Jack.

Jack, grins "Welcome to the Carribean, mates." and with that Jack hands a bottle of rum to the both of them and walks off.

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Sora "I mean, I like him. But we have to get off this island." ELizabeth nods "I agree, and here's what we're going to do…."

---

Nightfall came, and we see Sora, Jack, and Elizabeth dancing like drunked men around a roaring fire.

_When devils and legs,_

_And really bad eggs_

_Yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho!_

_A pirate's life for me1_

"I love this song" exclamis Jack

Jack, then beginning to feel dizzy says "And _really _bad eggs!" before falling onto his back, soon followed by Elizabeth.

Sora, seeing this just shrugs, before joining them.

"When I get the _Pearl_ back…" began Jack in a tone of voice that signaled that he was drunk, though his whole personality could be because he is always drunk "I'm going to teach you, Elizabeth how to drive, and we can see this song all the time. And Zola, you can be my first hand mate."

Sora raises his bottle of rum "I'm looking forward to it, Jack."

"It must've been terrible for you Jack…" began Elizabeth as she snuggled up to him "For you to be stranded on this island." Jack eyes both way, and seeing that only Sora is there replies romantically "It is, but the company is a welcoming relief compared to the last time I was here."

"Why Jack…" said Sora, with a accented voice "I don't believe I've had enough rum."

"I know exactly how you feel, mate." replied Jack.

"To freedom!" stated Elizabeth as she held up her bottle of rum.

"To the _Black Pearl_." says Jack as he raises his bottle of rum.

Both, then turn to Sora, who eyes their expectant states, and chuckles nervously.

"Uh, to the…hopes of someday getting rich?" as he raised his bottle of rum, sheepishly.

Jack looks at him for a sec "We'll have to work on your toasting speeches." And with that the trio bang their bottle together before bringing up to their mouths.

Elizabeth, drinks the rum, but does not swallow it, Sora, secretly pours the rum onto the sand, while Jack collaspes into unconsciousness, mid-way through his drinking.

**SKJ**

"Ugh…what happened." stated Joshua, not realizing that his voice had a slight evil tone of voice to it, as he slowly rose to his feet, after being slammed painfully into a rocky wall, after the Heartless had exploded.

Joshua flinced, when he felt a bit of pain coming from his right arm as stood up, causing him to turn and look at his arm, only to gasp in shock….

His arm's wound was already scabbed up, and the bruises had already started to dimish, but that's not what shocked Joshua, seeing as how he was use to this. No, what really shocked Joshua was, the fact that his arm was pitch black, save for the fluorescent purple outlines along his arm.

"What the Heck!?"

Joshua, then looks down at himself and sees that the rest of his body was the same as his arm, pitch black with glowing purple outlines. His hands also looked to be a be like those claws that Neoshadows have, except that it was nearly as long, and that it retained most of it's **(2) **humaneness, opposable thumb included.

Not, only that but he had four arms instead of two, which we're rather muscular, but still thin enough to be just as agile as Joshua's arms we're normally, his eyes glowed a moderate white, not too bright and not to dim, and you could still see his brown eyes. His body also seemed to emante a dark fog just like his dark counterpart's. A small dark vortex of darkness also spun on the top of his head.

Panicking, Joshua tries to change into Laserstorm to get out of this weird form, but no matter how hard he concentrated, the energy whirlwind would not come. He was stuck in this form "This is not good." states Joshua as he begins to panic "What would Sora and the others think if they saw me like this!? What if Sora attacked me!? What if I'm stuck like this forever!?"

As, if fate itself, was lending a comforting hand, the sun slowly rises over the bleak, foggy, and desolate place of Isle De Muerta. And as soon as the sunlight hits Joshua's body, he is instantly engulfed in a light and he _literally _feels his molecules shifting about, as he changes form

Then, the light instantly dies out, to reveal Joshua back to his normal human self, with no evidence that he was something else just moments ago.

"Whew!" said Joshua as he wiped some of the sweat off of him "I thought for sure I would be stuck like that forever." But Joshua had a sinking feeling that he hadn't seen the last of that form.

**SKJ**

Jack, who had collapsed from drinking too much rum last night, is woken by the smell of smoke. Curiously, he opens his eyes to see smoke casually drifting over him, he quickly gets up to see Sora and Elizabeth tossing rum barrels into a pile of barrels, already burning.

Jack is up on them in an instant as he says in a panicked tone of voice "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you two doing here!? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone!" replies Elizabeth

Why is rum gone!?" shouts Jack in complete worry over his beloved beverage.

"Well, for starters it makes you drunk, kinda like you are right now, and since Elizabeth is being searched for, by an entire navy, we figure that by burning the rum we could make a signal high enough to attract one of their ships. We'll be off the island by lunchtime."

Jack just stares at Sora for a moment "But why is the rum gone!?"

Elizabeth, however just says "Just you wait Captain Jack Sparrow, in about a hour or two, maybe three, keep a weathered eye out, and you will see white sails on that horizion."

And with that she sits down on the beach, soon followed by Sora.

Jack, just stares in disbelief for a moment, before pulling at his pistol, highly tempeted to end at least one of their lives. But, his good trait of not having the will or the guts to kill anyone's life, save for Barbossa, angrily stuffs the pistol away and walks off.

And after a couple of mintues of walking, Jack reaches the other side of the island while mimicking Elizabeth "Must've been terrible for you Jack, must've been terrible for yo..." Jack then rounds and shouts out to the firey signal a good distance off.

"WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!!!"

Jack, then turns back around, to see a navy ship parked (For lack of a better name) near the island, with a rowboat full of navy men rowing to the island.

Jack, stares for a moment before saying "There will be no living with them after this." refering to Elizabeth and Sora.

**SKJ**

As Sora, Jack, and Elizabeth climb aboard, Sora is instantly tackled in a hug by…Kairi?

Jack grins "Ah, young love."

Both Sora and Kairi immediately glare daggers at him before Sora turns back to Kairi and asks in a still somewhat shocked tone of voice that his 'friend' as he puts it, was here. "Kairi!? What are you doing here!?" Kairi scowls at him "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'!?" To which Sora shrugs "I don't know, I thought you we're still guarding the ship."

"Well, when you and Joshua didn't come back, I got worried. So I asked for a ride with these guys, since they we're already looking for someone named Elizabeth. However I couldn't have gotten on without their help."

She then points to Guards A and B who both blush in response, "Gosh, it was nothing." stated Guard A "We were just happy to help this young lady." After a moment of silence Guard B says, rather lamely "Yeah, what he said."

Suddenly Kairi asks "Where's Joshua?"

Sora immediately slaps his head "Oh, man I forgot all about him again!"

Kairi gives Sora a accusing stare "again?"

Sora, chuckles nervously before saying "Anyway, I haven't seen Joshua _at _all, not since we stopped at Isle D…." Sora, once again slaps his head "He must've gotten off while we we're at Isle De Muerta."

"Isle De Muerta?" asked Kairi

"Sora nods "It's a island that _supposedly _cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

Sora then begins to explain about all that has transpired since he and Joshua left Kairi by the ship. With the undead pirates, the curse, Aztec Gold, Will being held captive and the sea ship battle.

"Wow.." stated Kairi as Sora finished explaining "You sure have been through a lot."

Sora smiles "You have no idea."

"Um who's is that guy, Sora?" Kairi suddenly asked, pointing to Jack Sparrow who was drinking a bottle of rum that always was located on his belt.

Sora, rolls his eyes "That's Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow" corrected Jack "And what name might you have, lass."

"Kairi." answers Kairi, as she pondered why Jack called her 'lass'."

"Don't mind him." Sora whispered into her ear.

Suddenly Elizabeth's voice, brings them as well as Jack into Elizabeth's and her father's conversation

"But we've got to save Will!"

To which her father, the governor replies "No! Your safe, and now we will return to Port Royal immediately, and not go chasing after pirates!" To which Elizabeth replies as she follows her father up to the wheel, where Commodore Norrington is "Then we condeem him to death!"

"And we leave Joshua stranded on Isle De Muerta!" added in Sora, who felt the need to insert himself into the conversation."

The father stays quite for a moment "They're fates are regrettable. But then, so we're their decision to engage in piracy."

Sora, couldn't believe what he was saying, leaving two good people behind to die, who where these kooks!?

"So what!? Are we just going to leave them to die!? Just because they committed piracy!? Will saving your daughter's life, should be more then enough for him to be forgiven of piracy! And I don't even think Joshua committed piracy at all!" Sora pratically shouted, and it seemed Elizabeth and Kairi agreed with him.

Jack, then suddenly says, as he approaches the father and Norrington "If I may, be so bold as to voice my opinion, you would be killing two birds with one stone if you went after the _Pearl_, we could save the dear lads Will and Joshua, while ridding the world of Barbossa and his crew of miscreets. Think about it, the _Black Pearl _the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate."

Jack, now noticing Norrington's harsh glare, chuckles nervously as said person says with a serious look "By, remembering I serve other's, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself!"

And with that Norrginton walks off, befoe Elizabeth shouts out after him "Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me….as a wedding gift." Norrington, as well as the others seemed to turn into stone at Elizabeth's suprising decision.

"ELizabeth.." began her father in aboslute shock "Are you accepting the Commodore's wedding proposal?"

Elizabeth stays silent for a moment, before saying "I am."

Jack, immediately exclaims as he taps Guard A's chest "Weddings, I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Norrington, gives Jack a stare who instinctively brings his wrist together and says "I know, clap him in irons right?:

Norrington, however calmly walks up to him "Mr. Sparrow You will accompany these fine men to the helm and give us the bearings to Isle De Muerta. After that you will then spend the rest of the voyage, conducting all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack replies "Inescapably." as he is pushed to said helm

Sora then announces "Well, let's get going!"

**SKJ**

The scene then changes to the brig of the _Black Pearl _with the crew of the _Inteceptor_ locked in jail and Pirates A and B, swabbing the floor, with some rather nasty liquid.

Suddenly the parrot, on Mr. Cotton's shoulder says "Awk! Shiver me timbers."

Gibbs, somehow managing to understand every bit of what the parrot said, tells Pirate A "Cotton said you missed a bit." Pirate A, without even turning, slams the moppy side into the side of the cage before going back to swabbing.

Suddenly Will says, from inside the jail cell on the opposite side of the crew's, to Pirate A "You knew William Turner?" To which Pirate A replies "Ole' Bootstrap Bill… we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said, we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed."

"Good man" Gibbs turns and gives a glare at Gibbs for his statement before returning to the story "But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain."

He is then interrupted again as Pirate B giggles "Tell them what we did to him."

Pirate A, fed up with the interupptions and Pirate B himself, shouts "I'm telling the story!" Pirate A, then get's back on topic "So…what the captain did, he strapped a cannon, to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Heh, heh Bootstrap's bootstraps."

Pirate A glares at B again, promptly shutting him up, as A resumes the story with an eerie whisper "And last we saw of ole' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion, of Davy Jones' locker."

"Course, it was only after that; that we realized we needed his blood to lift the curse." finished Pirate A, feeling rather awkard.

"That's what you call ironic." said Pirate B

Pirate A, shares a chuckle with B, until the sound of footsteps is heard as everyone turns to see Captain Barbossa, there with two pirates as he tosses the keys to Will's cell to Pirate B "Bring him!"

**SKJ**

It had been two days since Joshua had been stranded on Isle De Muerta, and as you can imagine he was rather tired, hungry and thirsty. Finally, just as the sun was setting on the second day Joshua yelled out in frustration "IS THERE ANYWAY OFF THIS STUPID ISLAND!!!"

After a few more angry rants, Joshua hears a roaring sound "It's times like these, when I wish I didn't have such a fast digestive system." as he eyes the source of the roar: his stomach.

Then, just as the last glimpse of light from the sun, sets below the horizon, Joshua's body is suddenly hit with an agonizing pain. The boy screams out in pure agony as blast smoke appears around him for just a few seconds, before closing in on him, enveloping the young teenager in a black vortex around Joshua for a few additional seconds before it finally fades away .

Leaving Joshua once again in that creepy form, as he says while eying himself "So, every night after the sun goes down, I'll turn into this!?" He gestured to his form in obvious disapproval.

Obviously, no one answered him, so taking the silence as the answer, says sarcastically "Great, just great…uh…At least, I'll change back to normal, every day as well, so I could hide this form from Sora and Kairi. But, how can I fix th…."

He, suddenly spots two figures running across the cliffs, and to a black spaceship with four engines in the shape of a "X"

"How did I miss that!?" exclaimed Joshua, reffering to the very noticeable spaceship, but then his eyes focus back on the figures, "Hey wait a second, I know who that is!"

He then runs up to hide behind a rock, closer to the two individuals, but as he goes he suddenly feels his whole body changed as he literally zooms over to the rock as incredible speeds, before feeling his body change back to normal, leaving Joshua in shock "Whoa, I just turned into a floating black mass and flew right over here! I hate to admit it, but that was awesome! I guess this form, isn't so bad after all."

Anyway Joshua, finding it somewhat difficult to stop chatting about his excitement of this new power, somehow manages to return to spying on the two figures, with great difficulty. One of the figures, Joshua instantly recognized as Dark J who held some sword base that was glowing blue. The second figure looked, to be a rather large dog, who wore blue overalls with red and blue straps, and a red shirt.

"Well, let's hope this form has got some other powers up it's sleeves." said Joshua as he proceeded to get ready to fight, when something to the left of him caught his attention. Walking over the side of the cliff he saw Barbossa and his crew in many different rowboats, heading back into the cave. "What I thought they left!?"

His eyes soon rest on Will, hands bound and held captive in one of the rowboats as they entered the cave. "Will!" Joshua then proceeds to climb down the cliff, ignoring his fear of heights. Suddenly he hears something closing and looks to see the spaceship Dark J and the dog had gone into, closing it's hatch and prepping for takeoff.

"Uh….." stated Joshua as he proceeded to glance back and forth between the two events that we're taking place before him. He knew he only had time to do one of the following:

(A) Rescue Will from Barbossa

(B) Stop Dark J from getting away, with that weird artifact.

[C] Do nothing

Finally, after much thinking Joshua, continues to climb down the wall to rescue Will as Dark J's spaceship flies up into the night sky, disappering in a flash of light.

"Careful Joshua, baby steps, baby steaps" Joshua said to himself, as he slowly but surely to get closer and closer to the ground.

_CRACK!_

"Oh crud." exclaimed Joshua, as a rock he stepped on while climbing down, broke apart, sending Joshua screaming down to the water. Joshua, closed his eyes as he did not want to see the results of this high speed H2O collision. He really wished, that he hadn't gotten off the _Interceptor _to go fight Dark J. That way he would have never had to deal with this new form of his, or the predicament he was….

Wait, why hasn't he hit the water yet?

Joshua, slowly opened one eye, and saw a mass of purple energy at his face, but coming no closer. "Huh?" He then looks around him to see that he is literally lying on purple energy that had happened to appear between him and the water. "I can summon energy to walk on in midair?"

To test, if this really was true, he focused and proceed to step forward a patch of purple energy forming around each foot as it made contact with the level he was at. He tried to go higher but, no patch of purple energy appeared until it had reached the level of his other foot. So he could walk in midair but he couldn't go any higher then at the level the purple energy appeared, it wasn't flying but it was close enough.

"Oh, now I'm _really _liking this form." Exclamied Joshua, but in his excitement he lost his focus and plummeted into the water below.

_SPLASH_

"Note to self: Learn how to air walk, before showing off." said Joshua, as he procceded to spit out some sea water.

**SKJ**

The scene then changes to someone spying the _Black Pearl _through a telescope, as it turns out it's Commodore Norrington, in one of three rowboats full of men, armed with rifles, along with Guard A, B, Jack, Sora, and Kairi "I don't care for the situation." began Norrington, as he lowered his telescope "Any attempt to storm the caves, could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're the one, doing the ambushing." said Jack as a plot began to form in his mind "I go in, and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats, while you and your men return to the _Dauntless_, and blast the **(3) **bejeebers out of them, with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?" said Jack to Norrington

"Nothing I lement being rid of?" said Norrington, obviously annoyed by having this pirate with him.

"Ouch." exclaimed Sora as Jack began to reason with Norrington "But being quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk on the _Dauntless _which includes the future Mrs. Commodore.

The scene then quickly changes to the deck of the _Dauntless_, as Elizabeth is being dragged, kicking and screaming, to the captain's headquarters. "But I have to tell Commodore about the pirates, they can't be killed!"

However, her warnings aren't taken seriously as she was locked in the room by Norrington's right hand man "Don't worry miss he's already informed of that, a little mermaid flopped onto the deck and told him the whole story." And with that he promptly closes the doors in Elizabeth's face. "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

Meanwhile Jack Sparrow, Sora, and Kairi we're in a lone rowboat, rowing inside the cave, as Sora asks "Ever get the feeling that your about to do something completely suicidal?"

"All the time, mate." answers Captain Jack.

Kairi rolled her eyes "_Real _shocker."

**SKJ**

Inside the cave, Barbossa and his crew dragg Will inside, as Pirate A says, as he notice Will's fearful expression "Ain't no reason to fret, a few pricks of the fingertips, a few drops of blood. It will be over before you know it."

Suddenly another pirate grabs Turner from behind and exclaims "This time there will be no more mistakes, he's only half Turner, we spill it all!" and with that the pirate drags Will up to stone chest, where Barbossa is waiting.

"Guess there is reason to fret" Pirate A said to B.

Soon, the pirates begin to chant as Barbossa, wasting no time, begins to shout as he prepares to slice Will's hand just as he did Elizabeth.

"Begun by blood, by blood un…." Barbossa's eyes, as well as all the others, snap open in pure shock, as they see Jack Sparrow, Sora, and Kairi squeezing through the crowd of pirates.

"Jack! Sora!" Exclaimed Will in pure shock that they had escaped the island.

Barbossa, also stares in shock "It-It's not possible!"

"Not _probable_." Jack corrected

"As you can obviously see, stranding Jack or me on some island, is not going to work." added in Sora with a smug look.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will, with an accusing stare to Jack.

Jack answers "She's safe, just like I promised, and she's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you are here to die, just as you promised. So we're all men of our word!" Jack frowns "Except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a women."

"Shut up!" Snaps Barbossa "You and your friends are next!"

Some pirates then attempt to grab the trio, but stop as Sora and Kairi summon their keyblades in a flash of white light, both sides staring at each other intently, ready to fight if and when the first move is made.

Jack, on the other hand calls up to Barbossa as said pirate prepares to slice Will's throat, and suggests "You don't want to be doing that, mate." Barbossa, just gives him a look "No, I _really _think I do."

"Your funeral."

Barbossa, pauses and gives Jack a rather annoyed expression "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

Jack, proceeds to walk up to Barbossa and Will "Oh, because the HMS _Dauntless_, pride of the royal navy, is floating just off shore. Waiting for you."

Barbossa glare never lifts "Just hear me out mate." plead Jack "Your order your men to row out to the _Dauntless _and do what they do best." The pirates, chuckle in agreement. "And they're you are with two ships. The making's of your very own fleet. Of course you'll make the grandest as your flagship. But what of the _Pearl_, name me Captain, I'll sail under you color, give you 10% of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore _Barbossa, savvy."

"Sora, he just ratted us out" whisper Kairi, in apparent anger.

"Well, _technically _he did say he would get them to row out of the cave in their rowboats, he just never mentioned that they couldn't be killed." Kairi, however fixes him with a hard glare, as he chuckles nervously "But yeah, he did backstab us."

"He went through all of this trouble just to get back his stupid boat!?" said Kairi, in a enraged whisper.

"That's Jack Sparrow for ya." answered Sora, point-blankely

Suddenly, Barbossa says "And I suppose in exchange you don't want me to kill the whelp." Jack, however replies "Oh, by all means, kill the whelp…just not yet. Wait to lift the curse. For the opportunity moment" Leaving Barbossa, and his pirates a bit surprised.

Sora and Kairi however, could not believe that Jack just said that. Kill Will? And all for the sake of his own profit? Both, made a mental note to kill Jack later, if they got out of here alive.

"For instance…" Jack had grabbed a handful of medallions from the chest "After you kill Norrington's men." He drop the medallions back in one by one "Every last one."

"You been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" Will, suddenly spat to Jack." Jack, looks at Will for sec with a seemingly look of guilt before saying…

"Yeah."

"I want 50 percent of your plunder!" Barbossa suddenly exclaimed.

"15!" protested Jack

"40."

"25"

"Will you two just shut up and decided!" Sora exclaimed, tired of their arguing. He soon however was slammed in the back with the back of a rifle, as Kairi instantly slaps the rifle away with her keyblade, leaving the cave in deathly silent, both side once again waited for their opponents to make the first move.

And as if Sora's protest had never happened Jack says "30!…I'll by you a hat, a really big one…._Commodore_." Barbossa, however gives Sora one more glare for his interruption before turning to Jack and smiling a creepy smile as he offers a handshake to Jack "We have an accord!"

"All hands to the boats!"

Barbossa, looks at Jack who quickly corrects himself "Apologizes, you give the orders." Barbossa just turns to his crew "Gents…take a walk!" the pirates immediately comply and leaves Barbossa, Will, Jack, Sora, Kairi, and a couple of other pirates behind.

Jack, then whispers to Sora "You and your lass still have the opportunity to be my first mates."

"I'll thing I'll pass." Sora said, even though his voice was quiet, the growl in Sora's voice obviously indicated his increasing desire to slap Jack, one good one. "Your loss mate."

Elsewhere as Pirates A and B (Pintel and Ragetti) we're walking along with the other pirates, they are suddenly stopped by an umbrella, that just so happened to slap Pintel in the gut, curiously they turn to see the cause, the black pirate who was giving a malicious grin…

**SKJ**

Back in the cold waters beside the dreaded Isle De Muerta, many soldiers, as well as Norrington we're calmly waiting in their rowboats for the pirates, the moonlight their only source of light.

Suddenly, a lone rowboat rowed out of the cave, carrying two passengers, who by their yellow and blue dresses obviously we're females, carrying two umbrellas shading them from the moonlight.

The soldier's instantly cock their guns "Hold fire." all solider put their guns back in their standing positions at the order of Norrington's words, as Norrington stares with a awkward expression.

As it turns out these so called 'ladies' we're actually Pintel and Ragetti in disguise.

"Oh this is just like the Greeks done in Troy, except they were in the horse, instead of dresses." exclaimed the over-excited Ragetti. Judging by Pintel's face, he obviously was both annoyed out of his mind from Pintel's excitement and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Norrington and his men off in the distance, stared with obvious confusion as to why two 'ladies' would be at this dreaded place. However, little did they know that this was only a distraction, just below the water on the seafloor, a army of undead pirates marched, unseen, unheard, to the unprepared _Dauntless._

They slowly crawled up the ship's anchor ropes, silent as spiders, secretly and cunningly delimiting the men one by one, before they even had a chance to alert the others.

Elsewhere on that very ship , the right hand man of Norrington had just been alerted to the rowboat with two ladies' presence, and was currently spying on them through a telescope.

And as this was happening Elizabeth's father had just requested a moment to talk with his daughter on the other side of the door to the captain's headquarters, though he made no attempt to go inside, fearing that she didn't desire his presence.

Unsure of whether or not she listened, Governor Swann said "Elizabeth, I just wanted you to know, I believe that you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But you know… even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision."

A moment of silence…

"Elizabeth?….are you there? Are you even listening to me?"

Now, feeling a bit worried Governor Swann enters the room, little knowing that Elizabeth had formed a rope made of clothing, tied it down to something heavy, and crawled out of the room, from the large openable windows, currently rowing off in a rowboat. It was only a mystery of how she had acquired this rowboat.

Soon, however Governor Swann sees the rope of clothing, dangling out the window. "Elizabeth, what have you done?"

**SKJ**

Elsewhere, for the tenth time today, had swooed, for lack of a better term, for the people watching him and Pintel. "Stop that! I already feel like a fool."

"You look nice though."

Pintel blushes for a second at the compliment before realizing what he just did was very un-pirate like. "I look nice do I!?" growled Pintel as he proceeded to strangle Ragetti, while unintentionally letting down his umbrella, as well as Ragetti's, no doubt the cause of Pintel's assault.

The moonlight, having no umbrellas to hinder it's path, shines down on their bodies and just as Barbossa said, it showed them for what they really were: Walking skeletons.

The right hand man of Norrington, as well as the men beside him on the _Dauntless _immediately recoil in fear and disgust.. Unfortunately for them, Pintel had noticed their shocked looks, despite the distance between him and them, and proceeded to shoot at them with a pistol, drawn from his dress pocket.

The right hand, quickly dodges the bullet, as his eyes, as well as those around him remain locked onto the bullet as it sped past them and into…..an army of skeletons!?

The pirates, seeing as how their surprise attack had failed thanks to Pintel's rash actions, instantly unsheath their swords and charge the men head on, who in turn do the same.

Governor Swann meanwhile, had heard all of this commotion going on outside the Commodore's headquarters, proceeds to take a peak outside to see, much to his horror, a mini war going on between man and the undead. Governor Swann, immediately sneaks back inside the Commodore's headquarters and locks the door.

**SKJ**

"I can't still can't believe you Jack!" growled Sora as he, Kairi, and Will we're all bound in rope, no doubt the cause of Jack's supposed betrayal "You did all of this, just to get back some stupid boat!?"

"Call it what you may…" replied Jack, obviously not caring for what Sora said as he continue to grab artifacts from the treasure littered about the cave "But the _Black Pearl _is still my ship, the finest seaworthy vessal ever to sail the Caribbean."

Both Sora and Kairi just scowled at Jack.

"I must admit Jack…" Barbossa suddenly said "I thought I had you figured. But, after seeing you ratting out on your most dear friends, it turns out you're a hard man to pridict."

"Me I'm just honest" admitted Jack "and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones, to watch out for. You can never predict, when they are about to do something….incredibly….stupid."

And Jack does that 'incredibly stupid' thing by grabbing a sword from a nearby pirate's belt, and tosses it to Will, who despite his hands being tied up with rope, catches the sword and elbows the pirate holding him.

Jack then proceeds to cut Sora and Kairi's ropes with two quick slashes, allowing them to summon their Keyblades and slash at the pirates holding them, and Jack, without waiting for a reply charges Barbossa who unsheathes his sword and begins to combat Jack in an epic sword duel.

"Whose side is Jack on!?" shouted Kairi in complete confusion for Jack's allegiance as she blocks a pirate's sword from chopping her in two.

"Honestly Kairi…" stated Sora as he blocked a downward blow from a pirate, and countered with a skillful horozontal blow, cutting the pirate in half "I _really _have no idea."

"Good, I though I was the only one" Will suddenly responded as he cleverly positions his bound hands to be cut by a sword swipe from a pirate, allowing him to fight at full capacity.

"Ha, ha!" cried Jack as he successfully sliced off the feathers on Barbossa's hat, however this only caused Barbossa to growl in anger as he charged Jack once again.

Kairi, who had been doing a fairly decent job combating the pirates, but obviously not good enough, found her back facing a wall as three pirates, grinning evily surrounded her.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora, as soon as he spotted her predicament, making a beeline straight to her, only to be stopped as he blocked a sword that came out of nowhere. This unwelcome, and unexpected pirate forced Sora to combat him instead of rescuing Kairi, seeing as how the pirate was positioned between him and Kairi.

"Get out of the way!" screamed Sora in aboslute rage as he proceeded to blast the pirate with Firaga. No sooner had he done this when suddenly, a dark stream of darkness quickly sithered along the ground and straight to where the pirates, and Kairi we're.

Sora immediately tenses as it reaches the area where Kairi is, but surprisingly it stops under the unaware pirate's and quickly forms into a swirling pool of dark and purple. The pirates, finally sensing something stirring at their feet, look down…only to be blasted in the face, as a column of purple and black energy erupts from the pool as the pirates, are literally broken apart into piles of bones, seeing as how they are in a patch of moonlight shining through a hole in the cave.

Soon the column dies out, as does the pool of darkness, leaving Kairi completely unharmed as Sora rushes to her "Kairi are you okay!?" asks Sora in alarm.

"I'm fine, but what was that Sora?" asked an astonished Kairi, Sora shakes his head "I don't know."

Suddenly, as if to answer their questions, a somewhat reluctant dark figure steps out of the shadows.

Kairi gasps, as Sora get's into a fighting stance.

This figure was completely black with glowing purple marks all over him, it's body seemed to emnate a dark smoke, it had four arms with semi-neoshadow claws that still had opposable thumbs, a small dark vortex was also present on the figure's head. Them came the eyes, which glowed a white moderate glo…wait a second!?

Sora gasps as he stares intently at the eyes of the figure, which were coffee brown, full of spunkiness and silliness. Sora knew who those eyes belonged too….

"Joshua!?" asked a completely bewildered Sora as he dismissed the keyblade.

"Hi, Sora." replied Joshua, shyness evident in his voice.

"What happened to you!?" asked a completely concerned Kairi who had also come to the terms that Joshua was this thing.

Joshua sighed "I really don't know. When I was left on this island…oh by the way thanks Sora!?" Sora, chuckled nervously as he eyed the glares coming from both Joshua and Kairi "Anyway, while I was on the island I fought this powerful thing, which I could only assumed to have been a Heartless, since I saw a symbol of a heart with a red cross on it. After I destroyed it, I was knocked out when it suddenly exploded, I woke up hours later and I found myself in this form."

Suddenly Joshua saw a pirate attempting to make a leap to them from behind, causing. "Look out!" He quickly barreled past them and summoned four balls of dark energy in his hands before throwing them at a gawking pirate. The balls exploded in a dark explosion, instantly blasted the pirate into a nearby wall.

"How are you doing that!?" asked Sora, who was completely astonished by Joshua's newfound powers, to which he shrugged "I don't know, I getting flashes of these attacks in my mind. So I just focuses and perform them" Joshua notices Sora and Kairi's faces "I know, spooky, believe me, this isn't exactly settling on my side either, but I thank they're over since I haven't had another one yet. "

Meanwhile as this was going on Jack and Barbossa we're dueling like there was no tomorrow, too masterful sword men locked in combat, with neither side faltering. "Your off the edge of the map, mate. Here they're be monsters." exclaimed Barbossa as he clashed swords once again with Jack, before pushing Jack away.

**SKJ**

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had rowed herself to the _Black Pearl _and had managed to climb the ship's side, eyeing a pair of pirates in one of the rooms, readying a feast for when the curse is broken along the way.

After coming onboard she gets quite a shock as Barbossa's undead monkey, appears from above, screeching at her. Though Elizabeth's shock quickly turns to an annoyed glare, showing that her fear for the undead has long gone. The monkey, not sure how to react to this gives an innocent….

The scene then quickly changes back to the two pirates, setting their napkins around their necks, as they prepare to dig in once they feel the effects of the curse lifting…

_KONK!_

Both pirates immediately turn at the noise to see Barbossa's undead monkey, sliding off the cannon and into the water, after being thrown on said cannon. Both, after seeing this stick their heads out to see the splash from the monkey's collision with the water, before turning up to see a flicker of blonde hair disappear above deck.

Elizabeth, having taken care of the monkey, quickly runs below deck, only to hear the sounds of the pirates coming up. Thinking fast, she hides in the shadow's of the ship as the two pirates run up to the deck, yelling all the way, unaware of Elizabeth's presence below deck.

Meanwhile Gibbs shushes everyone as he hears footsteps approaching, turning around he sees Elizabeth approaching their cell. "It's Elizabeth!"

**SKJ**

Back on the _Dauntless _things we're not going so well, at least for the good guys. Sure they outnumber the pirates significantly, but as long as the curse's effect was on them, they we're pretty much un-killable, and we're slowly overpowering the men.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Luckily, one of the wounded men, near the ship's bell managed to yank on it with all his might, only to be stabbed a few seconds later, signaling the end of him. But a few seconds of bell ringing was all that was needed to signal Norrington and his men, still in rowboats off a distance from the _Dauntless_.

"Make for the ship!" order Norrington "Move!!" and soon they we're rowing as hard and fast as they go, in a desperate rush for the ship. But the pirates we're one step ahead of them and procceded to use their own ship's cannons against them, thankfully they we're lousy shots.

Governor Swann, watching everything from behind the windows of the Commodore's Headquarters, in horror, was suddenly greeted by a dead man's face, sliding against the door with a sickening noise.

The Governor immediately pulls his head away from the window, but unfortunately for him one of the pirates who was near by, managed to spot him through the window. A second later it was followed by skeleton arms crashing through the windows, trying to gain a hold on him. One skeleton hand in particular managed to yank the Governor's powdered wig right off his bald cranium.

But the Governor, not willing to part with his beloved wig grabs it, and yanks with all his might to rip it out of the enemy's grasps. But try as he might he still couldn't compete with the undead pirate's strength, so after coming to this conclusion he eyes the room for a weapon. Soon he spots a candle stand nearby and uses it to break the skeleton hand's severing it from it's owner.

**SKJ**

"Thuder!" cried Sora as he sent down another bolt of lighting on top of another unfourtante pirate, shocking the poor pirate into submission. Sora then swings his keyblade behind him to block another pirate's sword, before delivering a deveasting counterstrike, cutting it's head clean off, though the pirate would soon recover it's head and once again be capable for battle. Suddenly Sora is one again force to clash weapons with yet another pirate. "How many of these guys are there!?"

"I lost count at 20!" answered Joshua as he hurled a dark orb at another pirate, sending the vile undead man crashing against the wall. Only to be faced with two more pirates "Hmm let's try something new." Joshua then slammed his hands into the ground, literally causing a mass of dark energy to zoom along the ground and straight at the pirates, as small dark columns of energy erupted from random positions on the black mass. It didn't take long for them to be taken care off.

"Cool, another power! I'm on a rol…Whoa!" but Joshua had little time to celebrate on his new attack as yet another pirate approached him, only to be slashed to smithreens by Kairi "Don't get cocky Joshua!" And with that she ran off, to duel another pirate.

"Don't get cocky Josh!" mimicked Joshua snidely, obviously annoyed that a girl, who didn't know much about fighting, was giving him advice. He was soo busy ranting about this, that he didn't notice a pirate sneaking up behind him, only to get cut in half by a surpise attack from Sora.

Joshua, turning his head at the sound of something being cut, sees the split in half pirate crumble to the ground, with Sora giving him a smirking stare. "Heh, I knew he was there." muttered Joshua rather lamely. Sora rolled his eyes "Sure you did."

Meanwhile in a different part of that cave, Jack was getting creamed by Barbossa, as he was being pushed up a cliff side, while futility trying to fend off Barbossa blows. Eventually Jack is knocked onto his back just inches away from a column of moonlight that seeped through a hole in the cave.

"You can't beat me Jack!" stated Barbossa as he dropped his sword.

Jack gritted his teeth at this remark and quickly jumped up and lunged his sword through Barbossa's chest, doing anything but killing Barbossa as it hung uselessly in his chest.

Barbossa just sighs at Jack's ignorance, before pulling the sword out of his chest and plunging it through a unprepared Jack's chest. Jack's eyes bug out, as the sword dangles in _his _chest.

Barbossa just sneers in triumphant as Jack stumbles backwards into the moonlight column…..only to turn into a skeleton!?

Barbossa just stares with a slackjaw expression at Jack's sudden transformation into the undead.

"Well that's interesting." exclaimed Jack as he examined his skeleton form

Elsewhere, Will had placed a gold trophy onto of a pirate's head before pushing the protesting pirate away with a shove. Soon after this he spots skeleton Jack in the moonlight with an shocked expression.

"Cool I have super strength too!" Joshua exclaimed as had just managed to punch a pirate in the chest sending him crashing against a wall, rather painfully too. Soon, however his eyes, as well as Sora's and Kairi's fall on Jack's form. "Is that…?"

"It's Jack!" exclaims Sora

"He looks kinda different now."

Sora gives Joshua an annoyed glare "Gee, whatever gave _that _away?"

"I knew that! I was just pointing out that he looked different as a skeleton, that's all!" protested Joshua.

Soon, they as well was Will and Barbossa, see Jack fiddling with a gold medallion between his fingers as they hear him say with a pirate grin to Barbossa

"Could'nt resist mate."

Barbossa sneers in reponses and reaches for his sword as Jack pulls his from his chest and they once again continue their epic battle, passing through coloumns of moonlight as they went, revealing their skeletony forms.

Soon Joshua, Sora, Kairi feel something tapping on their shoulders and turn around to come face to face with three more pirates, growling with cruel expressions on their feet.

"I guess theater show is over." assumed Joshua as he and the keyblade duo began to combat once more with the pirates.

**SKJ**

Meanwhile back at the _Dauntless _Norrington and his men finally made it to the ship, though the addition of his men would help, Norrington was fighting a losing battle.

Little did he know that in his office, the Governore was having a bit of a mini fight with the walking skeleton hand he had severed from it's arm, as he proceeds to hit it with the candle stick still in his hand. After a particular strong crtical blow from the Governor the hand lie still, and for some awkard reason he picked up the nasty thing as he sighed in relief that the hand threat was gone…or so he though.

As if by magic, the hand comes back to life and tries to clamp onto the Governor's terrified face, only held back by the Governor's strength. Soon he spots a drawer on the side of a dresser, and immediately chucks the severed arm into the drawer, closing it swiftly afterwards. Though his work is not through yet, as the dresser vibrates, no doubt the cause of the hand's stuggles to get out, forcing the Governor to keep the drawer shut by force.

**SKJ**

Back inside the cave Will was currently dueling with another pirate in another patch of moonlight from a hole in the cave. Suddenly the cries from behind him, alerting him to another pirate rushing to him from behind, just as the one he was dueling with, prepared to lunge with his sword.

"ARRRGGGG!!!!"

The painful cries of a pirate echoed throughout the chamber, after it had been stabbed by another pirate. As it had turned out Will had jumped out of the way of one pirate's lunges just as another one charged for him, and instead of the sword piercing flesh, more specifically Will's, it pierced rib cages, from the other pirate.

And as the pirate tries to pull it's sword free from the other's ribcage, that other one tried to pitfully slash Will, only for said person to duck behind the other pirate, using him as human shield…or undead shield.

Suddenly the pirate, without even thinking, lunges his sword at Will, even though he was behind the other one. Obviously we know whose cries of pain followed. Soon after both pirate let go of their swords as they look at the swords sticking in their chest, in realization. Both pirate then pull out the sword sticking out of their chest, and begint to combat with Will once more.

"Umph!"

Shouts out Barbossa as Jack knocks his head into the cave wall, before charging down to the cave's floor "Sorry." Barbossa soon follows and the two are once again locked in battle, fighting with perfect precision, with neither side gaining advantage over the other one.

Eventually Barbossa, is knocked onto a rock bathed in moonlight from yet another hole in the cave, revealing his skeleton form yet again. "So what now Jack Sparrow? What, with we two immortals locked in epic battle till judgment day and trumpets sound."

Jack looks at him for a second "Or you could surrender?"

And with that, Jack lashes out at Barbossa, only for him to propel himself off the rock with his hands and dodge the attack, as he once again clashes swords with Jack. Soon however Jack get's puched in the face, soon followed by him running away, coward style with Barbossa laughing a pirate laugh as he gives chase.

**SKJ**

As the two pirates aboard the _Black Pearl _look around for any sign of their 'unkown' intruder, they hear a small splash and look over deck to see that if was too small to have been a person.

Sighing, in dissapointment they turn their heads around to see a…..large rowboat COMING DIRECTELY AT THEM!!

_BAM!!_

The duo's skeleton remains are sent into the water, from that rowboat, still connected by ropes to the _Pearl_. Soon after the rowboat comes swinging back to rest on the side of the ship, the _Interceptor _crew comes out cheering, of their accomplishment, soon followed by Elizabeth who proclaims as she heads for the rowboat.

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him! Ready and hea…"

She stops when she notices that she is the only one doing anything to the boat, curiously she turns around to see the crew there, just staring at her. "Please I need your help, come on!"

"AWK! Making port in the storm."

Gibbs nods at the parrots words "Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth, unable to believe what they are saying asks "And what about Jack, your just going to leave him." To which the little bald man spits back "Jack owes us a ship!"

"And there's the code to consider." added in Gibbs.

"The code?" repeats Elizabeth "Your pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules!" seeing as how she is not winning anyone over adds in "They're more like guidelines anyway."

(A few minutes later)

"Bloody pirates." scowls Elizabeth as she rows away from the departing _Black Pearl_.

Back aboard the _Dauntless_,Pintel and Ragetti had managed to make it to ship, still in women dresses and we're currently battling with some men, when Ragetti catches eye of something "Is it suppose to be doing that?"

"They're stealing our ship!" exclaims Pintel

"Bloody pirates!" screams Ragetti in rage.

**SKJ**

_BOOM!!_

Sora had just dodged rolled away from a bomb that a pirate just threw at him, before he had thrown his keyblade at the pirate, sending him crashing into the wall.

Suddenly three more pirates approach Sora from behind, though Sora already knew they we're they as he states without turning to face them "I wouldn't try that if I we're you."

The pirates look at each other for a moment, before assuming Sora's warning was false, and they proceeded to slash him. "Now Josh!" No sooner had Sora said this when Joshua landed behind Sora from out of nowhere and gave three punches, knocking each pirates' head clean off their bodies.

Sora and Joshua high five each other afterwards.

"Nice going Joshua." complimented Sora

"It was nothing." Joshua bragged.

Elsewhere Will had also dodged a bomb, though not as skillfully as Sora had, as the bomb had knocked him to the floor. Soon the pirate walks up to him and proceeds to give Will a world of pain "I'm going to teach you the meaning of the word 'pain'."

"You like pain?"

Both Will and pirate turn to the source of this new voice, just in time to see her attack the pirate with a gold staff she found.

"Try wearing a corset." finishes Elizabeth.

Elizabeth then offers one side of the gold staff to Will, and she helps him to his feet, soon Elizabeth spots Jack giving a successful swipe to Barbossa, who growls in pain for just a second before resuming his duel with Jack.

"Whose side is Jack on?" stated Elizabeth as she saw how both changed into skeletons whenever they passed through patchs of moonlight.

Will shrugs "At the moment,,,,"

Soon however they are forced to combat three other pirates, their only weapon the golden staff, that is until Kairi leaps in and asks with a smirk "Need a hand?" Now with a three on three match things started to tilt in Will, Elizabeth, and now Kairi's favor.

Eventually all three individuals grab the staff and using their combined strengths stab the three pirates all at once. All three pirates howl in pain as they futilily try to dislodge the staff from them, but with it sticking three pirates' chests it was near impossible.

Will, then grabs a bomb from one of the pirates, lights it and stuff's it into the pirate in the middle's ribcage. He, Elizabeth and Kairi then push the three, still stucked together by golden staff out of the moonlight, thus preventing the middle pirate from reaching the bomb inside him, seeing as how their flesh return while they are out of moonlight.

"No fair." whimpers the middle pirate

_BOOM!!!_

Jack, hears this explosion, and turns to see Will and Elizabeth running up to the stone chest, as he soon as he knocks Barbossa to the ground, he quickly slices his hand with the medallion in it, before tossing the bloody medallion up to Will.

Barbossa, seeing Jack's action, points his gun at a paralyzed-with-fear Elizabeth.

_BANG!_

All eyes, as well as Sora and Joshua's, after they had just finished off the last of the pirates, to see…..Jack's pistol poining at Barbossa, the smoke indicating a shot was just fired from that weapon.

"Ten years, you carry that pistol Jack, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it!" spat Will, as Barbossa and all eyes turn to see Will holding a bloody knife in one, and in the other two bloody medallions, one covered in his blood, the other Jack's.

And without any show of mercy, Will drops the medallions into the chest.

Barbossa with fear evident on his face, turns back to Jack still holding him at gunpoint, as the truth dawns in. Barbossa, quickly opens his jacket, to see blood pouring out of the gunshot wound, as he feels to coldness of death overtake him.

"I feel….cold." those are Barbossa's last words as he drops to the ground, dead as a doornail.

**SKJ**

Back outside on the _Dauntless _the pirates instantly feel their bodies morphing back to their fleshy forms, confused as to why this was the case, as they look up to see the moon still shining down upon them. The truth hits them like a ton of bricks, realizing they we're no longer immortal.

And unfortunately for them, the men still outnumbered them.

So seeing as how they could never win, with the curse being lifted at a very bad time, drop their weapons in surrender.

Elsewhere on that ship Pintel and Ragetti come face to face with Guards A and B as Pintel nervously chuckles "Heh, parley?"

Norrington seeing the pirate's surrender states "The ship is our's gentlemen." quickl followed by the entire crew chanting while pumping a fist into the air, but making sure they still held the pirates at gunpoint.

Back inside the headquarters the Governor, the vibrations coming from the dresser immediately stop dead cold. The Governor, feeling confused opens the dresser and sees….well you should know what it is now….and recoils in disgust at the foul smelling thing in the dresser, and quickly shuts the dresser.

Soon he hears the chanting coming on outside, and seeing as how this was their men, he quickly joins in their chanting.

**SKJ**

Back inside the cave Will had got quite the shocker as he saw Joshua in that dark from of his, but Sora and Kairi we're explaining what had happen to Joshua.

"So, let me get this straight" began Will "When Joshua was stranded on Isle De Muerta he beat some kind of creature, but was knocked unconscious in the process. Then later on he woke up as…that!?"

"Actually I woke up just as the sun set, and as soon as it did I changed into this form."

"Well, after all I've been through, that doesn't really seem too unbelievable" stated Will with an usure smile.

"If it makes you feel any better…" stated Jack who had overheard the conversation while still looking for artifacts among the treasure littered in the cabin. "Your still the annoying dimwitted sidekick that I've come to loath entirely."

"_Gee thanks _Jack!"

Sora, Kairi, and Will all laugh afterwards, soon Will spots Elizabeth off the distance just looking around.

Sora notices this and teasingly says "Go get her, tiger. Norrington hasn't married her yet" Will's face turns a crimson red at Sora's statement and slowly walks to Elizabeth, feeling rather awkward as he approached her.

At seeing this Joshua says "I should go, before anyone else sees me like this."

"Why are you worried about Elizabeth seeing you, she'll understand." pointed out Kairi sweetly.

"She might, but Norrington and his men won't!"

"Good point." argued Kairi "So how are you going to get on the _Dauntless _without being seen."

Silence

"Don't worry Joshua we'll help you out!" exclaimed Sora with a smile.

Joshua smiles at Sora's cheerfulness, he didn't think Sora would be _this _understanding. He thought for sure that Sora was slash him to pieces if he saw him in this form, not that Joshua could blame him for it. He would've done the same thing, but no, Sora did nothing of the sort.

"Help?" said Jack "I wouldn't trust you pack of scallywags to hold my hat!"

"Get out of here, Jack!" shouted all three individuals.

Meanwhile as Will approached Elizabeth, an awkard silence immediately envelops the two as Elizabeth quietly whispers "We should return to the _Dauntless_." Will nods "Your fiancé will be wanting to know, that you are safe."

Elizabeth, then quietly walks away, as Jack, having been kicked out of Sora's group walks up to him, wearing all sorts of treasury attire "If you we're waiting for the opportunity moment…. that was it. Now if you be so kind, could you drop me off on my ship."

**SKJ**

The scene changes to Sora, Kairi, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth rowing out of the caves in a rowboat, with Joshua secretly energy walking (Aka air walking) behind them.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth exclaimed as she had just finished telling Jack about how Gibbs and the others had stolen it. Jack, without turning to face her says in an obviously disappointed tone of voice "They've done what's right by them, can't expect more then that."

Sora and Kairi, despite having been betrayed by Jack once for a ship, felt sorry for Jack losing his ship after all this trouble he went through to get it back. Though unbeknownst to the others, Sora and Kairi we're having a discussion about Jack.

**SKJ**

Next day, in the island fortress of Port Royal, drumers pound on their drums in rythme as Jack, hand's bound faces the noose, and is prepared to be hanged.

"Jack Sparrow!" shouts out Norrington's right hand man as he opens a scroll and ticks off the things Jack has committed.

"Captain, _Captain _Jack." whispers Jack, obviously annoyed that everyone forgets that part.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown."

A man, in the audiecne, wearing a fancy hat navigates his way through the audience and closer to Jack.

"Said crimes being numerous and clumsy and sinster in nature."

The man stops as he soon as he close enough as he needs to be.

"The most sinster of these: piracy, smuggling….."

"This is wrong." stated Elizabeth, who was next to her father and commodore Norrington watching Jack just about to be hanged. "Commodore Norrington, is bound by law. As are we all." Norrington bows in head, in both agreement and respect for Jack Sparrow, the only pirate he ever came close to liking.

"…Impersonating a cleric of the church of England."

Jack chuckles as he recalls _that_ day.

Will, hearing that the speech for Jack's crimes we're coming to an end, heads for Elizabeth, Norrington and the Governore. Once, reaching there he greets them with "Governore, Miss Swann, Commodore." He then turns his head to Elizabeth "ELizabeth, I should've told you everyday, from the moment I met you….I love you."

Both Commodore and Governor, stare at Will in shock, before turning their heads to Elizabeth, to see what she would say, however she remains quiet, and soon she, as well as her father and Norrington, notice Will heading back into the ground, and squeezing through the crowd of people, just as the excutioner sticks Jack's head through the noose.

Elizabeth, knowing that they're plan was just about to be excuted faints just as Norrington and Governor Swann start to get suspicious, while at the same time Will draws his sword, earning many screams of fear from the ground, as he barrels through them, just as the excutioner pulls the lever, causing the platform beneath Jack to open up.

But Will, manages to get through the crowd just in time, to throw his sword, to embed it in the wooden platform just as it came down, making a thin platform for Jack to stand on, though he struggles as he fights for his life that the noose was slowly draning from him.

Will, immediately runs up onto the wood platofrm that the excutioner is on and they clash weapons around the noosed Jack, just as Elizabeth wakes up from her 'coma' and as Norrington rushes to where Will is at with his men.

Eventually Will's sword is knocked out of his hand, and a stray blow from the excutioner frees Jack from the noose, as he drops to the ground below the platform. Meanwhile up above Will manages to push the excutioner off the platform and onto Norrington and some of his men delaying them somewhat. Right about this time Jack, recovers from his fall and uses the sword, that Will provided as a platform for him earlier to cut the ropes, soon followed by removing the noose from his neck.

He then rushes out from beneath the platform, just as Will jumps off of it to land next to Jack, never stopping. Jack then tosses his rope, that had threaten to take his life earlier to Will, who catches it and trip three soilders who dimwittedly allowed themselves to be put in such a positions.

They do it once again, as they wrapped two men behind a stone pillar, and yank as hard as they can, crushing the solider's bodies against the stone.

After this, both Will and Jack rush underneath a underpass and reach the edge of the wall where Norrington proposed to Elizabeth quite a while back. However, they are soon surrounded by men who all held them at gunpoint, effectively stopping their revolt.

"I thought we would have to deal with some sort of ill-minded escape attempt." stated Norrington as he appeared among his men. "But not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you full pardon" said Governor Swann just as he appeared next to Norrington "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your loft with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" countered Will as he dropped his sword "If all I have achveied is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it! At least my conscious will be clear."

"Don't forget your place…Turner." warned Norrington.

"It's right here….between you and Jack." replied Will with a stare the proved that his mind was made up."

"As is mine." states Elizabeth as she comes out of nowhere and steps next to Will, in between Jack and Norrington.

The Governor, unable to bear seeing his daughter killed says in distress "Lower your weapons…For goodness' sake put them down!!"

The soilders reluctantly do so.

"So this is where your heart truly lies….Elizabeth." asked Norrington with a whisper.

Elizabeth nods "It is."

Suddenly Jack voices himself into the conversation "Well I'm actually feeling rather good about this. We all have arrived at very special place. Eh?" The Governor just recoils as Jack had approached him while saying that. "Spirtually, dramtically."

Jack then walks over to Norrington "I just wanted you to know, that I was rooting for you…..remember that." He then walks to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, it would have never worked between us darling, I'm sorry." He then turns to Will "Will" and unsure of what to say says "Nice hat."

And suddenly without warning, Jack rushes to the side of the prison fortress, closely followed by Norrington and his men, who once again hold him out gunpoint, in case he tried anything fishy.

But Captain Jack Sparrow proudly "This is the day, that you will always remember as the day yo…." He clumsly falls off the edge in mid-sentence. Norrington immediately rushes up to see Jack Sparrow fallling to the waters below.

Meanwhile Sora, Kairi, and a now-normal Joshua we're calmly waiting in a rowboat in the harbor, waiting for Will and Elizabeth to do their part of freeing Jack, so that they could help Jack make a quick getaway.

"So, you only turn into that thing at night?" asked Sora to Joshua who shurgs "Guess so."

"So how do we fix this?" asked Kairi

Sora shrugs "We could give Merlin a call, to see if can rid Joshua's transformation at night."

Joshua, unsure of who they are talking about asks "Merlin?"

Sora nods "He's a very wise wizard, who knows a lot of things that can't be found in any book. I'm sure he should be able to help you."

"Well if you say so."

(10 mintues pass)

"Ugh! Where is Jack!?" growled Sora who had finally become impatient.

"I know, he should've been here by now." agreed Kairi

"Uh guys?" said Joshua as he pointed to the sky "Jack Sparrow will be making his entrance in 5.8 seconds!"

After, that exact amount of time passed Jack Sparrow crashes into the water, creating a splash that soaks the three individuals.

"Smooth Jack." grumbled Kairi

Jack just gives her a pirate grin as he climbs onto the boat "Sticks and stones love." And after Jack settles next to Joshua, Sora says "So Jack, after much talking, and I do mean _much _talking, me and Kairi would like to ask you, if you want to join us?"

Jack, thinks for a moment "Nah, I couldn't bare to part with these waters that I've have to come to admire."

Joshua, seeing Kairi and Sora's 'oh well' faces whispers "Watch this." He then turns to Jack "You know Jack, if you came with us, we might come across some treasure as well."

Jack immediately perks up "Sign me up!" little did anyone realize that treasure wasn't the only thing Jack was desiring to com across on their adventure.

"Hook, line, and sinker." whispered Joshua.

Meanwhile back on the fortress' walls Norrington and his men see this…"Well, well if it isn't that kid with the oversized key and his lackeys."

"Sir, what's your plan of action!" asked Norrington's right hand man.

Norrington, just stays silent, unsure of what to do in this situation, that is until the Governor says "Prehaps on rare occasion, pursing the right course of action , demands an act of piracy….piracy itself can perhaps be the right course?"

Norrington, shows a very faint smile as he considers this, soon however, his facial expression turn serious again "Mr. Turner!"

Will, fearing the worst turns to Elizabeth "I will accept the consquences of my actions." And with that he turns to face Norrington dead on. But instead of something like 'off with your head!' he calmly shows Will the sword, he crafted for him so very long ago "This is a beautiful sword, I would expect the man who made it, to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Will, grateful for Norrington's show of mercy nods his head "Thank you."

"Commodor! What about Sparrow and those kids!?"

Norrington just gives his right hand man a grin "Oh, I think we can afford to give them _one _days headstart." And with that Norrington and his men walk away like if nothing had even happen. Leaving The Governor, Will, and Elizabeth alone.

"So…" began the Governor "this is the path..you've chosen? After all he is a blacksmith"

Elizabeth smiles "No….he's a pirate." Will, just looks at her in silence for a moment before his lips move in on hers, and they are both embraced in a warmhearted kiss. The Governor, sensing this as the signal that they wanted to be alone, leaves them in private.

**SKJJ**

Meanwhile Sora's group, along with the newly recruited Jack Sparrow, had landed on the coast of the forest between the town and the mountains, and currently they had just arrived at their gummi ship.

"Pardon me." stated Jack "But that's the weirdest ship I ever laid eyes on."

"Oh really." Sora gave a smug look "Then you should have a look inside." and as if on cue, the ship's cockpit opens and the group head inside.

"This still doesn't make up for the ridiculous design." stated Jack as he saw all the technology laid about inside the ship.

Kairi just groans "Are you sure we should let him come?"

"Come on Kairi, he's lost his ship, the least we can do is let him join us." replied Sora, as he turned to Joshua "Joshua could you lead Jack to his room, while we prep for take off?"

Joshua rolls his eyes "Whatever."

And with that Joshua leads Jack through a door into a interior whitish-blue hallway with four doors on each side. "Now Jack." stated Joshua as he pointed to the second to first door on the right side "This is my room….stay out of there!" He then points to the doors closest to the bridge on each side of the hallway "Same goes for Sora and Kairi's rooms too."

Joshua then opens the second to first door on the left revealing a plan white room, with a made up bed, dresser, mirror, closet, and a bathroom. "This is your room, Jack. And as for the two doors at the other end of this hall, I have no idea what's behind them but I'll go down there and find out…. Eventually." Finished Joshua rather lamely as he pointed too two said doors at the end of the hall.

"You scallywags obviously don't entertain much." said Jack as he examined the room with a bit of disapproval, before turning around and heading to the door at the end of the hall, opposite the two doors, that led back up to the bridge. "Um where are you going?"

Jack stops, turns around and gives a pirate grin "To get something that this ship desperately needs."

Joshua sighs "Whatever just don't take too long."

"Relax, mate. I'll be as quick as a…. rat." Jack, shrugged at his odd choice of words before walking away. He wasn't the only who agreed…

"That makes no sense!"

(4 hours later)

Sora, Kairi, and Joshua all lay on they're chairs at the bridge as if they we're dead, once could've sworn they saw bugs buzzing about them.

"Ugh, how long has it been, since Jack left!" groaned Sora, losing patience

"About four hours ago." answered Kairi, who like Sora had also lost patience several hours ago.

"I'll be as quick as a rat, my foot." growled Joshua, as he looked at a somewhat familiar blade, he held in his hand. Pretty soon Sora takes notices "Is that….."

"Barbossa's sword." stated Joshua not even letting Sora finish the statement.

"But why do you have it?" asked Kairi, who had overheard the conversation.

The Elaman halfa shrugs " I don't know, I just saw it there and a thought enter my head, so I took it. After all he is dead, right?"

Silence.

"I decided to collect a souvenir from every world, we visit." said Joshua in an attempt to ease the silence

"Alright, me freaky mates, lets take to the seas!" exclaimed Jack as he appeared.

Joshua, Sora, and Kairi look at each other, mischievous grins forming on their faces. Jack, a little confused asks "Pardon me mates, but why are you all smiling like that."

"Oh, were not going into the sea." said Joshua, his mischievous grin never faltering.

"What, else is there lad?" asked Jack.

Instead of an vocal answer, the answer comes in the form of the engines of the gummi ship starting up and the ship blasting off into the sky soon afterwards. The vibrations rock the ship as it soars through the planet's atmosphere and into the sky.

"Jack Sparrow…" Began Sora

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected.

Sora rolls his eyes "Oh, terribly sorry, **Captain **Jack Sparrow. Welcome to outer space." No sooner had Sora said this when the planet's blue sky was replace with the black starry sky of space.

"I think…" whimpered Jack as he took in the sights "I'm going need more, rum" and with that he proceeded to go to his room to get just that.

"Do you think that Jack just stuffed his room with rum?" Joshua suddenly asked

"Oh, come on." Sora reasoned "Nobody would stuff their entire room with a beverage, right?"

"This is Jack Sparrow we're talking about." Kairi pointed out.

"Good point."

**SKJJ**

Meanwhile aboard the _Black Hawk X_, Dark J was somewhere tended to his business, as Pete was boasting about his 'accomplishment' to Maleficent on the monitor, while as Gantu was nowhere to be found.

"So…your saying _you_ found the piece." asked a unbelieving Maleficent from the monitor as Pete proudly grinned "Yep! That Dark J clown was too busy goofing off, while I reminded him of our important mission to find the piece, but he just kept ignoring me, so I searched the caves single handedly and found it, see?"

He held up the piece in question, but before he could hear Maleficent's response a wiff of smoke reached his nose. "Gosh, what's cooking?" asked Pete, as he curiously turned around to see a black energy sword's tip piercing his side ever so slightly.

At first he makes no alert reaction what so ever "Oh me……"

The light bulb clicks on Pete's head, as he begins to feel a stinging pain in his back "AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Pete hops around, waving his backside desperately in a futile attempt to cool the burning pain on his back.

The owner of the energy sword dismissed his blade….

"Never take credit for something I did." stated Dark J unemotionally as he passed him and sat on the chair. "You do realize he reversed the roles in that 'fairy tale' story of his, right?"

Maleficent rolls her eyes in agreement "Please, that buffoon couldn't find his own feet, if his life depended on it.:

"So what are the others doing?"

"Silencer has recovered Alice from Wonderland, and Dr. Eggman is currently on his way to Castle of Dreams to acquire Cinderella as we speak. Meanwhile since I haven't located another piece yet, I want you, Pete, Gantu and that yellow…fuzz ball, to follow Sora and the others."

Dark J, confused by this order asks "Follow them? What's that going to do."

Maleficent grins "Sora and his friends, have a…..a certain nack for coming across these kinds of items."

"But what if they get it before us?"

Maleficent grin widens "Use your imagination."

Dark J's grin matches hers "With pleasure."

The monitor goes dark…..

**Chapter 4 End**

**Uh oh! Alice has been captured, Dr. Eggman is on his way to kidnapped Cinderella, and they've recovered another piece of this legendary artifact, can our heroes stop them in time, while dealing with their newest recruit: Jack Sparrow?**

**(1): **The Keyblade had already been in Sora's hand at that time, the pirates we're just gawking at it because of how otherworldly it looked.

**PS:** If I missed a number please inform me.

**New Items:**

**Rum: **Jack's favorite drink, this beverage can easily intoxicate you with one swig, but it has a great taste to it.


End file.
